Never Again
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "You leave me behind..." "Nagi, I didn't mean to." "I called you, I begged you! But you never turn around and look at me! You have no right to call me that anymore!" He might be the man who had gave her a second chance to live, but he had abandon her. How can he say that he loved her so simply when she had worked for 10 years to forgot about him? Taken place on TYL world. 699618
1. She Changed

**A/N: Yippeee~! Thanks to my best friend, I finally finished this piece of work! ^_^ I've always wanted to wrote some drama stories about Mukuro and Chrome! And actually, I've already give up on this story 'cause I couldn't finish it… so, THANK YOU! ALICE-CHAN, you're my savior! *cough, cough* Enough with my babbling, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I didn't own KHR. It belonged to the awesome Amano Akira-sama! Oh, even the picture wasn't mine, it's taken from internet but sadly I don't know who the artist is :(**

**Warning before reading: Characters might be OOC-ness and spoiler.**

**P.S: This story will be beta-read by UnknownAlicexD**

* * *

**Never Again**

* * *

**Chapter #1- She Changed**

_She was running with all she could, not bothering to stop as her lungs gasped for air. Tears gently flowed down her cheeks as she watched him and the others turning their backs on her. Insults from peoples she knew and fought with in the past kept flooded her mind. They kept repeating that she was weak and unworthy, that she should just give up on him. However, she had never believed or listened to what they have been telling her. She shut her ears, not wanting to listen and accept their words._

_"Mukuro-sama!" she shouted out his name as she tried to catch her breath. However, Mukuro simply ignored her as he walked further and slowly disappearing from her sight._

_"Please don't do this to me, Mukuro-sama! D-Don't leave me!" she cried out, her vision slowly becoming blur from to the tears that refused to stop forming on her violet eye. Sadly, her cries didn't affect him as Mukuro walked further and further until he was completely out of her sight._

_"Mukuro-sama, I-I love you…" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face._

_"I love you! I love you! Please, Mukuro-sama! Please….come back!" she continued to plead. But no matter how hard she shouted, cried, or even begged, his figure never comes back._

_Chrome slowly curled into a ball as she sniffed. "P-Please don't leave me…" she whimpered as hot tears slowly flowed down her damp cheeks._

* * *

The twenty four year old female illusionist startled awake as she quickly shot her eyes open. She blinked twice and surveying her surrounding before breathing out a long sigh.

_"A dream… yeah, what was I thinking? Of course all of that was just a dream…"_ The purple head thought to herself and groaned as she massaged her throbbing temple. She almost jumped when a series of knocks came from her bedroom door.

"Who's there?" Chrome asked as she stood up from her comfy bed.

"Chrome-chan, are you finally awake?" A sweet and caring voice came before the door slowly creaked opened, revealing a woman with long haired orange locks. She was smiling brightly at her and Chrome sighed in relief to know that it was Sasagawa Kyoko, her boss's beloved fiancée.

"Tsu-kun is wondering if you had finished the report he asked for." The orange head said.

Chrome immediately walked towards her working desk and picked up a few papers with various details written on it. She checked the papers for the last time before stacking them in an orderly manner. The purplenette walked towards the door, ready to give the report she had written to her boss's fiancée. Kyoko gave a heart-warming smile as they proceeded together to Tsuna's office.

* * *

Tsuna seemed very pleased as he checked the report that Chrome had just handed to him. Meanwhile, the purplenette was standing in front of him while staring on the floor, patiently and worriedly waiting for her boss to comment on her report.

"This report is quite good." Tsuna grinned contently as he placed the papers on his office table.

"Really? T-Thank you, bossu."

Tsuna let out a soft sigh. "Lucky for me, among all of the guardians, there's still someone like you and Gokudera-kun who would finish your job in time. Thank god…"

The Vongola Decimo said as a sweat drop formed on his forehead while his fiancée giggled at his statement.

"Ano… please don't say like that, bossu…i-it made me very embarrassed…" Chrome murmured as she quickly covers her blushing face with both her hands. Tsuna let out a light chuckle as he saw Chrome's reaction this time. It's been a long time since he ever saw his mist guardian blushing and acting so shy.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Chrome," Tsuna opened his desk drawer and took out a white, fancy envelope that with Chrome's name written on it.

"We're going to a ball tonight. I should have given you this letter a few days ago, but I kind of forget about it…" the brunette laughed as he scratched his cheeks sheepishly. He handed the envelope to the female illusionist.

"Don't worry, boss. I will just borrow a dress from Kyoko-chan for the ball today…"

"No, no! That won't do." Tsuna waved his hand in disagreement.

"I've decided that you would have your day off today so you can go with Kyoko-chan and Haru for shopping. After all, you have been working on the paperwork these few days and I do think you need a rest." Tsuna suggested and Chrome looked at him in surprise.

"C-Can I, bossu?" Chrome asked nervously and her boss nodded in return. "B-But what about th-"

"Don't worry, just go and relax yourself. I'll have the other guardians finish their own paperwork." Tsuna said happily. But Chrome swore she saw the word 'Punishment for Those Lazy Asses' bolded on his innocently smiling face.

"Thank you very much, bossu." Chrome smiled this time as she gave a peck on Tsuna's left cheek, making the Vongola Decimo screamed 'HIEEE!' and fall down from his chair.

"Mouu, Tsu-kun." Kyoko sighed at her fiancée.

"B-Bossu…?" Chrome asked worriedly.

"A-Ano….Chrome, before you go, can you please call Gokudera-kun to get the first-aid-kit for me?"

* * *

Chrome exited from the fitting room and the girls stared at her in awe. The dress she was wearing was beautiful and it fitted her too well. It was a lavender coloured, strapless dress with the length reaching down to her knees, finishing right above them in a smooth cut that revealed the rest of her slender legs to the world. It was made out of silk and she felt it soft on her, not to mention comfortable to wear.

One look of her with it and everyone in the room knew the dress suited Chrome perfectly.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan, you looked so beautiful! Even Haru is jealous over you now!" Haru commented, clapping her hands together.

" Haru-chan is right! Now why don't you try turning around so we can see the whole thing?" Kyoko suggested and Chrome smiled before spinning around to let the girls admire the back part of the dress that flutter along smoothly. It was just as amazing as the front was.

"Hahiiiiii! Chrome-chan looked so gorgeous! Haru swear that every man who is going to Chrome-chan in this outfit will probably have a nosebleed!" Haru giggled at the thought and the purplenette blushed at the compliment.

"And with the ball held tonight, the lavender color will stand up more!" Kyoko stated merrily.

"Thanks Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan…"

Chrome couldn't help but madly blushed at their words. No matter how much she had changed these few years, she couldn't help but felt her cheeks reddened whenever the girls complimented her.

"I guess we will be getting this one then." The mist guardian said before going back to the fitting room as the girls had nodded their heads excitedly in agreement with her decision.

* * *

Tsuna had to admit that Chrome is the most stunning out of all of them. Her lavender purple dress is eye-catching and it wrapped around her body perfectly that showed off the curves of her body. The girls had even put on some light make-up on her usually pale face which makes her looked even cuter. There are no words describing how beautiful she looked and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder on how amazing a little make-up could do.

"Do I look weird, boss…?" Chrome asked uncertainly as she looked down at her dress. Maybe that's why peoples kept on staring at her when she passed by.

"No, no, Chrome. You looked gorgeous, there's nothing to be worried about!" Tsuna eagerly corrected her as he gave her a thumbs up. He glanced at the orange haired brunette who stood next to him, silently asking her to make Chrome felt better.

"Chrome-chan, Tsu-kun is right. I'm sure Hibari-kun is going to blush if he saw you in this dress."

"Y-You mean K-Kyoya?"

Chrome's voice rose, the purplenette had to admit that the skylark was very close with her. He was cold to others but the cloud guardian had comforted her countless times before in the past. She was about to protest that she didn't have a thing against the cloud guardian but her words were cut off by the very person they've been talking about who had just entered the room without any one of them noticing.

"Herbivores, how long do you plan on staying here."

It wasn't a question but a statement and the skylark pretended to ignore what he had heard just now.

"The ball is going to start soon."

He muttered as his black orbs fixed a death glare at Tsuna, telling him that the brunette is going to pay later on for forcing him to attend such a crowding ball. Tsuna shivered slightly under his glare and quickly retreated his way out of the room with his fiancée, followed next by his other guardians and Haru. Chrome was about to walk out of the room when an arm suddenly pulled on hers from behind.

"That dress suits you."

Hibari whispered to her ears as he walked off to the ball, leaving the purplenette with a rosy scarlet tinting her cheeks.

* * *

The ball was grand, there were countless people walking around and chattering in their tux and dresses. Chrome walked through the crowds, ignoring the weird stares from the men and sighed as she finally reached a corner with less people.

"Would you like to have a glass of wine with me, my lady?" a smooth voice said came from beside her. Chrome whirled around and saw a guy who wore a silver mask and gold glittering around the edges it. She blinked twice before clumsily accepted the glass of wine from his hand.

"Sure, thanks." Chrome said, giving a sweet smile.

She sipped the wine in silence, enjoying the soft music playing in the background. It was then that the stranger had suddenly bowed with his right arm in front of his torso and the other extending at his back. "May I ask for a dance?"

And she gladly accepted the invitation.

* * *

The purplenette didn't know why but something about this person felt so familiar. But how could she have accepted a dance from a stranger? Though in the end, the back of her mind kept bothering her that she knew this person somehow. His eyes were so familiar but it gave a different feeling, there was something reflected in those crimson red and blue orbs.

It was 'love'.

There's a feeling of affection reflected in his eyes, Chrome couldn't help but thought that they looked so warm and full of care. But that was not all. The way he held her in his arms protectively, as if claiming her as his. He gazed from his mix-matched eyes as if she is the only one in the world and without a care from all stares and looks that were thrown at them by the other couples in the room.

When the music stopped, they stayed in their position that he man's face was only inches away from hers. To her surprise, the man leaned nearer and nearer before closing the gap between them. Chrome tried to push the man away, which failed miserably as he pulled her even closer to him. He nibbled her lips softly and Chrome gasped as she felt taste the faint bitterness of wine that he had just drunk.

SLAP!

The masked man flinched at the stinging pain across his cheek as Chrome tried to catch her breath. She felt herself trembling as her bangs covered her eyes, making it hard to read her expression.

"You….you bastard…." The purplenette muttered as she snapped her head to face the man one last time with a fierce glare before running away from the ball. She could hear the girls and the guardians calling her name, but she ignored them as her feet took her as fast as it could.

* * *

Chrome ran outside and felt the cold air slapping her bare shoulders, reminding her how little she was wearing. Well, she was happy that she could meet someone in the ball, but the purplenette never thought that she would end up being harassed by a stranger she had just met a few minutes ago.

The female illusionist tripped as one of her high heels snapped and detached itself from the sole of her heels. Chrome yelped as she fell to the ground, getting her new dress dirty.

"You shouldn't run when you're wearing high heels." A voice said.

Chrome titled her head and saw the masked man kneeling down next to her. She looked at him and was still mad that he had kissed her without her permission. But the way his eyes showed sincere worry make her heart skipped a beat. His mix-matched sapphire blue and ruby red eyes trailed off to her sprained foot and he knelt down to massage it carefully.

_"I'm sure I've seen those eyes somewhere before…"_ she thought to herself, silently watching every movement of the man warily. Then, his hands slowly undone the strap of her high heels and she could felt how careful he was in handling her injured foot. She stared at him as a faint blush slowly formed on her cheeks.

_"I swear I've saw him somewhere before… but where? He…looked so familiar"_

"You haven't changed…" the stranger murmured, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" she blinked and looked at him with pure innocence. "Excuse me, but have we met?"

The stranger looked at her, his eyes widened in shock by her words "You didn't recognize me?" he asked, his tone filled with pain and sadness.

"Uhm, sorry but I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever met someone like you." She replied.

"First time huh…" He whispered bitterly but loud enough for her to hear. A playful smirk suddenly curved on his mouth as he caressed her face. "Are you sure…?"

"Ye-" her words were cut off by a pair of lips that crashed to hers, silencing her as she sat frozen in place. Chrome tried to break away from his hold but to no avail as he was obviously stronger than her. But Chrome mustered her strength and pushed the man away from her. She glared at him with her face still flushing.

"Why do you keep on trying to kiss me, you pervert!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"So you have changed…you were much sweeter when you were younger" The man gave an amused smirk.

"H-huh? I don't know what you're saying, you pervert!" Chrome stood and turned around on her heels but a voice stopped her on his track.

"Haven't you noticed it was me all along?…Nagi…" He said as her name drifted off from his mouth.

At the mention of her real name, she quickly looked to him, her eyes filled with shock. Her mind went blank as there was only one person who would know of her real name and she was inwardly screaming to herself there's no way it could be him! But when he takes the eye mask away from his face, Chrome's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kufufufufu~ it's been a long time….don't you think so, Nagi?"

She couldn't found her voice. The man standing in front of her is no one but her ex-master, Mukuro Rokudo, the one who granted her a second chance to live. Yet, at the same time the person who had abandoned her and crushed her first love.

Suddenly, the male illusionist pulled her into a tight hug. She was in too much shock that she didn't know what to do and just stared back at his mismatched eyes speechlessly as he caressed her hair softly. He brought a lock of purple up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I missed you so much….Nagi."

_No…_

"You never knew how much I wanted to see you these ten years." His eyes fluttered open, reflecting pure longing as he gazed at her violets.

_Stop looking at me with those eyes.…D-Don't act like you care for me!_

"I'm so glad that could finally meet again after all those times." He used his index finger to tilt her head up, smoothly caressing her cheek as he did so.

"Ti amo, Nagi…" his lips slowly made their way to hers.

Their lips were just inches from brushing the other when Chrome broke form her trance and pushed him away. The purplenette slapped him across his cheek, causing him to wince from the pain.

"You…you have the nerve to see me after doing something so terrible to me!" Chrome yelled out in frustration as she gritted her teeth.

Mukuro furrowed his brows and reached out a hand to her. "Nagi…I—"

"No!" She slapped his hand away, causing the other to widen his mismatched orbs in surprise.

"That day, you…" Chrome paused as she balled her fists before looking up at the other illusionist with hatred reflecting on her violets.

"You left me behind…" tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as the old and painful memories flashed in her mind. She reached out desperately and screamed his name, only to be ignored as he turned his back on her with not even the slightest of emotions gracing his features.

_Mukuro-sama!_

"Nagi, I didn't mean to."

_I love you! I love you! Please, Mukuro-sama! Please….come back!_

"I called you, I begged for you! But you never turn around to even look at me! Stop calling my name and pretend as if you even cared for me after all those time!"

Her body was trembling as she screamed, hoping that he would go away with those painful memories that came rushing back to her after all these years she spent trying to forget about them.

"Chrome-chan!"

Chrome snapped around and saw the others running towards her. She quickly wiped her tears away and turned to glare at Mukuro who had purple mist enveloping him.

"Na- I mean, Chrome. Please let me explain everything next time. There's something you had misunderstood." With that, Mukuro disappeared from her sight along with traces of mist.

"Chrome-chan, are you alright? Ah! Have you sprained your leg?" Kyoko asked worriedly as she knelt down in front of Chrome. The orange head looked at her with honey orbs filled with worry.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan… I'm alright." Chrome forced a smile on her lips. The girls froze when they saw tears forming on the edges of Chrome's violets.

"H-Huh?" Chrome brought up a hand to her eyes and rubbed off the tears threatening to form once again.

"I guess dust caught in my eyes… h-hahahaha…" Chrome laughed out bitterly as more drops streamed down her reddening cheeks.

"Herbivores." A cold voice called out. "Get back to the ball before everyone realized that all of you are missing." Hibari ordered out.

His eyes glared sharply that simply gave off the clue for them to go away. Everyone glanced back at the purplenette who was still trying hard to plaster a smile and decided that there's no one other than Hibari who could comfort the poor illusionist. They nodded to each other and walked in back to the ball.

Once everyone was gone, Hibari walked towards the girl and patted her head.

"He was here, wasn't he?" The skylark asked softly, a tone which he had, and would ever be used only for her. Chrome nodded her head silently and Hibari frowned when he noticed the tears still flowing down on her damp cheeks. He pulled her towards him, causing the purplenette to fell as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm and loving embrace.

"Don't worry, I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise." The skylark uttered as he closed his eyes and held her closer.

Chrome slowly buried her face on his shoulders and gripped on the fabric of his black tuxedo before she gave out and cried out in his arms. No one…no one could understand her as much as Hibari. He was the one who could give her new hopes and supported her all this time. The only person who had always watched over the purplenette protectively and allowed her to change from a weak girl to a strong woman.

* * *

Mukuro stared on the ground and touched his cheek, winching from the stinging pain that came with it. He laughed out bitterly and clenched a fistful of his hair, a painful smile spread across his lips.

"She really changed…my dear Chrome..." he muttered out.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending note: So… how was it? Good? Bad? …Weird? Or perhaps too cheesy? Anyway, please leave a review telling us how you think about the story. Of course, even favorite and alerting the story make me happy. :) I'm not a greedy person who only wants reviews, but still, if you don't wanna review, how about sent a message telling me how ya think about the story? :D**


	2. Fall for Me

**A/N: Wow, just one chapter and there are 19 reviews? O_o Supah! XD Thanks for all those lovely reviews, readers~! However, there's just one thing I want to make it clear. For those who think Mukuro is bad, actually he isn't. The reason why he leave Chrome will be told in the future chapters, so please don't keep giving him bad comment. The pineapple won't stop coming in my dream now… D:**

* * *

**Chapter #2- Fall For Me**

"I'm telling you for the last time, no matter how important the mission is, there's no way, and I mean _**NO WAY**_ I'm going to let her go on a mission with that 'thing'." Chrome stirred awake from her sleep when she heard the usual cold and familiar voice now filled with pure irritation.

"It's your own fault for never finishing the paperwork. Don't drag her into your problem, you irresponsible herbivore." She heard the person hissed as her violets fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Hibari who was talking in his phone while trying to get his tie fixed, a deadly scowl decorating his features. Chrome knew form how he scurried with his tie that it seemed like the skylark is going to an early mission this time.

"If she's not at the mansion by the time I came back from my mission….I'll bite you to death herbivore…." With that, the skylark shut his phone down with a slam and resumed tying his tie.

"Kyo… ya…?" Chrome rubbed her sleepy eyes as she called the cloud guardian.

"Are you feeling much better already?"

He asked her softly as he straightened his tie. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as it somehow looked much messier than it originally was. The cloud guardian was probably too preoccupied with threatening a certain herbivore to notice it.

Chrome frowned when she remembered meeting Mukuro and how hard she had cry in Hibari's arms. The purplenette blushed when she remember having fallen asleep in the skylark's arms after crying her eyes out while he just comfort her and didn't utter a single word, which is something the female illusionist appreciates.

"W-Wait a minute, I don't remember coming back to my room… d-did you…" Chrome hesitated to choke out her words.

"Yeah, you're heavier than I thought you were… geez." The skylark muttered before swiftly dodging the pillow that was sent flying towards him by the mist guardian with a visible blush on her cheeks.

"H-Hey! I'm not that heavy!" She pouted and 'hmph!'ed at the cloud guardian as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes you are. The last time I carried you was when you were drunk and can't even freaking walk properly. Hell, you're lighter that time. Don't tell me you take some medicine that will help you grow your brea-" The cloud guardian smirked but was cut off before he could tease the purplenette more than he already did.

"Kyoya!" Chrome yelled in embarrassment as a tint of rosy red slowly formed on her cheeks. Hibari smirked teasingly at her as he finally gets his tie fixed properly.

"Go back to sleep, Chrome. It's still 7 o'clock and you won't be having any missions these few days so you should rest properly." Chrome wonder if she was seeing things as she saw the word 'If Sawada Tsunayoshi ever give you a mission, I'll bite him to death' bolded on his usually emotionless face. She nodded anyway and smiled as the cloud guardian glance at her one last time before leaving the room. Chrome sighed, she couldn't possibly rest with all that's happened to her last night. The purplenette decided to prepare herself to greet her boss in case there was any work for her.

* * *

Chrome greeted the workers of the mansion with her typical smile as she made her way to her boss's office. She knew it was Hibari's fault that Tsuna didn't called for her like he usually would. The purplenette giggled at the thought of her boss who always brightened up at her entrance and thanked her countless times for helping with his work. Then her mind wandered off to the cloud guardian, a soft smile gracing her features. She knew the skylark cared for her, but she wasn't the weak girl who always needed someone anymore. She was now the infamous mist guardian who is adored and respected by many!

With that thought in mind, she knocked on the double mahogany doors and twist on the brass knob as a soft 'come in' came from the brunette inside.

"Bossu, is there any work you want me to-" her violet eyes widened when she saw another man standing before Tsuna's desk with a creepy smirk on his face as he looked at her. No, it wasn't Gokudera. That silverette is too nice to be a creepy guy, though he would be rude at times when it concerns his Jyuudaime. It was the man she never wanted to see in her life, _ever_. He was Rokudo Mukuro with a trident on hand and his mismatched eyes locked to her violets.

"Y-YOU!" she screamed while pointing her index finger accusingly at the male illusionist. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Mukuro gaze at her in amusement while Tsuna stared with his jaws dropped as the usually shy and sweet Chrome was screaming with a very spiteful glare directed at the other illusionist.

"Kufufufu~ didn't he ever tell you anything about me?" Mukuro said as he pointed at the Vongola Decimo with his trident inches away from him. Tsuna glared at the pineapple head but tried to remain calm as he used his hand to shove the weapon away from his face. His expression turned to its' usual clumsy demeanor as he scratched his cheeks at the purplenette with a sheepish grin.

"U-Uh, it's hard to say this but Chrome…meet my other mist guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. Though I'm sure you've met him before…." Tsuna said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"W-What? B-But I've never heard about it before! A-Am I not good enough to be your mist guardian, Bossu?" Chrome said as she looked at his boss, her violets filled with hurt as she lowered her head in shame for not meeting his expectations.

"T-That's not it Chrome!" Tsuna quickly assured the purplenette "It's just that Reborn had assigned him as my mist guardian...though I still don't understand why he only chose to appear now..."

Chrome glared at Mukuro, she was sure that he was planning something behind it!

"Today, I've come to get my first mission…" Mukuro said as he looked at Tsuna with an evil smirk while the decimo flinched. The brunette looked at Chrome almost guiltily. "A-And since it is his first mission, he will need a partner… s-so… Chrome, you're going to a mission with Mukuro to Sicily for 5 days…"

"W-What!" Chrome screamed "B-But Bossu! Why is it so sudden?"

Her eyes widened the next moment as she remembered the cunning illusionist in the room. She turned to Mukuro with looks that was ready to kill and tone as cold as ice.

"You bastard…did you have anything to do with this?"

The other gave her a mock hurt expression. " Aww~ you're hurting me, dear Chrome! Of course not...isn't that right, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"R-Right..." Tsuna's mouth twitch as his smile grew crooked.

_**Flashback**_

_That very morning, Tsuna was playing with his phone under the desk while humming to himself happily when the door suddenly slammed open. He quickly hides his cell phone and had his boss mode on, plastering a serious demeanor as he pretended to resume on doing his task, rather skilfully too if he might add._

_"Gokudera-kun, don't tell me there's another stack of paperwo-" The brunette was cut off by a creepy laughter._

_"Kufufufufu~ don't worry, Vongola Decimo. There aren't any more paperwork for you….at least for now."_

_Tsuna looked up and saw Rokudo Mukuro standing in front of him with a sly smirk._

_"Ah, it's rather surprising to see you after you've disappeared for ten years, Mukuro." Tsuna said calmly before putting his hands together on his desk, his chocolate browns flashing a dangerous orange as he scanned the male illusionist._

_"Oya, you had become much cooler than the time I met you ten years ago."_

_Mukuro said with amusement and Tsuna twitched, remembering how he used to be scared of the pineapple head. Though he was sure that anyone other than him, would've been thoroughly traumatized with an expert illusionist popping out of nowhere and showing off some of his 'techniques' involving horror filled illusions and all the thing unimaginable to innocent minds._

_Tsuna sighed "Why are you here? Or do you still want to possess my body?"_

_"Mmm~ that's true but I'm not here for that this time." Mukuro cackled creepily as the decimo raised a brow at the male illusionist._

_"I'm here to get my first mission." He said plainly._

_Tsuna blinked his eyes. Once. Twice._

_"…okay, who are you and what have you done to the real Mukuro?"_

_Luckily, his hyper intuition saved him from being stabbed by Mukuro as he dodged the trident aiming straight to his head with real killing intention, mind you._

_"Oya, oya~ you've become rather rude now, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna gulped when he saw the trident inches away from his face._

_"The next time….I'm not going to miss." The pineapple head uttered with an evil grin._

_"U-Uh, so….where do you want to go? Rome? Paris? O-Or…" Tsuna's voice started to tremble as he flipped through a stack of papers._

_"Anywhere will be fine as long as my Chrome is coming with me~" Mukuro said in a playful tone, the killing aura slowly disappeared at the time he mention the female illusionist._

_"B-But i-if Hibari-san ever found out about this, he will seriously bite me to death…" Tsuna thought to himself, and he wasn't even aware that he had said it out loud enough for Mukuro to hear._

_"Kufufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said in a sickly sweet tone that made Tsuna shivered. "Let's make a deal, ne? If you let Chrome and I go to a mission together, I won't tell your beloved fiancée and your ex-tutor that you have been skipping and burning your paperwork in secret~"_

_Tsuna's stiffen immediately at his words. "W-What do you mean?"_

_The mist guardian flashed a creepy smirk before waving his trident, purple mist appeared and soon it gathered as an image started to form. It was Tsuna walking along the hallways with a bright smile on his face as he held stacks of paperwork on his hand. He greeted some people on the way with a heart-warming smile before pressing the button on the elevators to the basement. The brunette was faced with a steel door and he started to fiddle with the knob, turning it twice to the left before pushing it in as a 'click' sound could be heard. Tsuna closed the door behind him cautiously, making sure no one could open it before walking through another hall and out from the secret passage to the forest metres away from the mansion. The decimo put on his gloves and held up his 'papers from hell' as it soon burned into thin air without a trace. A sweet smile graced his features as he watched those papers burn to nothing and it only grew wider as he took another on his hand._

_The brunette paled as he watched himself started laughing almost too happily as he lit a whole stacks of paper on fire. Mukuro tapped his trident on the velvet carpets and the mist slowly disappeared._

_"So…..what do you say, oh-so-innocent and always kind-hearted Vongola Decimo?"_

_Tsuna banged his head on the desk a few times as he muttered curses under his breath in every language that he knew._

_Damn it! Why is he still so unlucky even after becoming the Vongola Decimo?_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Great, now I'll either be bitten to death by Hibari-san or have Kyoko and Reborn giving me triple the amount of the paperwork thanks to my own mist guardian… " Tsuna rubbed his forehead, silently grimacing at his cursed life.

"So that is, my dear chrome...or are you going against your beloved boss's orders?"

Chrome flinched and looked at Tsuna pleadingly with her big and round puppy eyes, Tsuna frowned.

"Chrome...it's fine if you don't want to do it..."

The Vongola Decimo knew that something had happened between Mukuro and Chrome all these years, and he also knew that the current Chrome hated the pineapple head with burning passion. No matter how torturous Reborn is going to punish him after knowing his 'secret', he still cared for his guardians especially Chrome who had helped him a lot with his work all these years. Chrome could see the worry in her boss's chocolate browns, she simply smiled to him instead and shook her head.

"No, boss. It's okay, I'll go on the mission with him."

* * *

_"Why am I so unlucky_?" Chrome thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead. For some sort of reasons, she felt a very heavy headache is coming after knowing that she had to go on a mission with the male illusionist for 5 days! She doesn't even know if she could handle it.

"It's not that hard to go on a mission with me, is it?" The way to familiar voice asked. Chrome turned around and glared at the pineapple head that was leaning on the wall, a rather teasing smile on his face as his mismatched eyes locked with her violets.

"It's just a mission, so I don't think it will be a big deal." she muttered, trying to keep her cool. Yeah, it's just a mission, right? Although she did have wished before she could go on a mission with Mukuro ten years ago... wait.

MENTAL SLAP!

"Bad thought, Chrome! Bad thought!" she screamed in her mind. Mukuro's eyes softened as he stared at the girl who was particularly too lost in her own world. He had live in her mind before, and he knew that how she used to felt for him... Adoration, loyalty and... love.

"I'll make you fall for me..."

"H-Huh?" Chrome looked at him weirdly.

"Chrome, I'll make you fall for me once again." Mukuro said in a challenged tone, and Chrome smirked back to him.

"Hah, try if you can."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending note: Please review, alert or favorite this story if you love it. **


	3. Troubles in Vongola Mansion

**A/N: Enjoy, as always.**

* * *

**Chapter #3- Trouble in the Vongola mansion**

Tsuna gripped his phone in worry as he ran through the hallways. It's been 2 hours… 2 fucking hours and his fiancée haven't even replied his calls or messages nor have he seen Haru around. His intuition had been acting up for a while and it could only mean that something bad was going to happen soon. The brunette gritted his teeth as the ringing in his head worsened and only made him quickened his pace. The mafioso finally caught sight of his right hand man walking in his direction with a file on hand.

"Gokudera-kun!" the Vongola Decimo called out, looking out of breath and restless as he searched for his fiancée and Haru.

"Tenth, is there anything you need?" Gokudera said with an edge of worry as he noticed the out of breath decimo.

"Have you seen Kyoko-chan or Haru?" He asked, not bothering to catch his breath.

The storm guardian placed a hand on his chin, recalling through what happened in the morning. "Uhm… haven't they gone for shopping?"

"But that was two hours ago! A-And Kyoko-chan didn't even answer my calls!"

Tsuna said as he started to panic at the thought that they were out there with all the dangers that could possibly happen to them. He had always been overprotective over the orange head ever since she had agreed to go out with him and even more when she had become his fiancée. Tsuna would never forgive himself if something were to really happen to his beloved fiancée and her best friend. The brunette didn't even notice that he'd been muttering to himself the whole time with his panic mode on. Various scenes played in his mind as he thought of the worst thing that could possibly happen to the two women. The storm guardian finally decided to stop his boss and shook his shoulders to stop the trains of horrible thoughts before the brunette was about to bang his head to the wall for some reason.

"Please calm down, Tenth!"

The half- Italian screamed as he tried to reassure the panicking brunette. Tsuna blinked as he returned back to reality, which was a good thing since he could start hyperventilating soon if not for his right hand man.

"I'm sure they're fine! Although the girls don't have their own flames like us, they're pretty good in martial arts, right?"

The sky guardian calmed down and took the time to sort out his thoughts.

"M-Maybe you're right, Gokudera-kun… b-but my intuition—"Tsuna was cut off by Gokudera's phone ringing; the screen indicating that the caller was Haru. The storm guardian held up the phone and showed it to the decimo who sighed in relief.

"What is it, stupid woman?" Gokudera answered the phone with an annoyed tone.

"…..hand over the phone to Vongola Decimo…" Gokudera raised a brow at the unfamiliar voice of a man but did so anyway; Tsuna took the phone cautiously before bringing it up to his ears.

"Hello?" Tsuna said.

"We have the two ladies from Vongola." Tsuna's eyes widened as the words sunk in.

"If you want them back, prepare 500 million euro and in another 20 minutes, we might inform you of the location. Do anything suspicious and we won't guarantee their safety….." The man let out a loud cackle before switching off the phone. Tsuna lowered his head and held the phone down.

"T-Tenth? Is there something wrong—"

Tsuna clenched the phone on his hand and it broke into pieces with a loud crack. He looked up at Gokudera with glowing ambers, an orange flame with the highest purity flickering on his forehead.

"How dare they…" He muttered as his ambers reflect pure anger, Tsuna gritted his teeth tightly before turning his sight back to his right hand man.

"Gokudera-kun, contact all the guardians and tell them to prepare their weapons immediately. This is an order."

"As you wish, Tenth." The silvernette bowed his head slightly before rushing off to contact the other guardians. Tsuna frowned as he saw the worried expression on Gokudera's face. The brunette rushed off to his office and grabbed a pair of his X-gloves and a black cloak that fluttered along as he walked towards the meeting room.

"The moment they lay their hands on them… I'll never forgive those bastards…." Tsuna muttered lowly to himself.

* * *

_**In a warehouse somewhere,**_

"Hey...I know we're hostages but..." Haru twitched her lips in irritation "How the hell are we supposed to eat this stuff!" She eyes the 'food' on the plate with disgust which was apparently the weirdest thing she'd ever seen.

"Shut up! Don't you know your situation?" A rough guy in a suit said. "We could kill you anytime we want girlie…." He smirked and pointed a gun at Haru who only scowled in return.

"Well I'll let you know that if we brought our weapons along you'll be dead by n—!" Haru was stopped by the orange head who shoved an elbow at her side, causing her to flinch. Kyoko only smiled at their kidnapper.

"We're really sorry but she's right, this 'food' doesn't even look edible...you wouldn't want your hostages to starve to death would you?" Kyoko smiled sweetly, though her face was clearly written out by how much she wanted to beat the crap out from the idiot in front of them.

The evil guy 'Tch'ed as he pointed the gun away.

"Fine" He said before opening the metal door and slamming it shut behind him.

"Why'd you do that for, Kyoko-chan? We could've beaten him alone you know? And this rope is pissing me off...can I take it off now?" Haru whined as she struggled to get the rope off from her.

"No you can't, Haru. We could knock him off but it would just attracted more enemies and we can't handle all of them without our weapons...I don't want to trouble Tsu-kun anyways so we should just wait for them, ne?"

"B-But-" Kyoko sighed.

"Please, Haru-chan. You can have your revenge on him later on okay?" Kyoko pleaded.

"Fine..." The brown head pouted and the other teen beamed at her victory.

"But that octopus head better come quick or he'll be the one dead..." Haru smirked at the thought of her badass boyfriend.

* * *

Chrome stared out boringly at the fluffy clouds covering the calm, blue skies with a hand cupped on her cheek. She glanced at the seat on the other end of the Vongola private airplane and noticed the other mist guardian who had his arms folded together, his breathing deep and relaxed as he sleep ever so peacefully.

Minutes passed and the purple head couldn't pull her attention away from the sleeping illusionist. She stood up before making her way towards the pineapple head and noticed his soft breathing even as his chest rose and falls in rhythm.

The purplenette covered his body with her blanket as her violets trailed down to gaze at his features. She knew that she hated the man with all her guts, but as she looked at his sleeping face, a faint blush creep on her pale cheek.

_'I guess he had grown a lot more handsome that the last time we met… wait, w-what am I thinking? Stop thinking of these ridiculous thoughts, Chrome!'_

The female illusionist shook her head as she walked back to her seat and grabbed a file given by her boss about the target familgia. Unknown to the still too innocent girl, a sly smirk formed on the 'sleeping' male illusionist's face.

_'Kufufufufu~ if only she could treat me like this always…'_ Mukuro thought to himself.

oOoOOoOoooOOOoooOO

_Chrome stared down at the white bed sheet blankly. The smell of antiseptics and medicine filled the room as she lay quietly on the hospital bed. Kyoko, Haru and everyone she knew came and visit her but none could make her better, not even her boss. Days passed and the female illusionist didn't even utter a word to anyone nor did she even want to eat anything they readied for her. All she wanted was to see him, ask him why he left, why he abandoned her…._

_"Mukuro-sama…"_

_The purplenette whispered as tears brimmed in her violets and dripped down to her hands clenching the silky blanket. The door opened and she snapped her head to her visitor, her eyes widened when she saw the prefect with the same blank face he always had._

_"H-Hibari-san?" She choked._

_The skylark walked towards the side of her bed wordlessly and held up a plastic bag which fell gently to her lap. She looked at it curiously before bringing it closer and noticed the content, it was a clear box with porridge inside and a bottle of water. The purplenette gaze at the cloud guardian questioningly as he sat on the seat beside the bed. He simply crossed his legs and arms together and scanned the female illusionist from her messy locks to her pale skin._

_"Eat, herbivore. Get better so that you can bite that pineapple herbivore when he comes back"_

_Chrome was silent for a moment and soon, she sniffed as more drops of tears streamed down her face. Though her lips had then tugged to a shy grin._

_"Thank you, Kyoya."_

_She breathed out before taking the food to the little table and eating it with a warm feeling in her chest. The skylark only smiled as he closed his eyes, both simply enjoying the other's silent company for the rest of the day._

oOoooOOoooOOOooOOo

Moments later, the pineapple head shifted awake when he heard soft whimpers and sobs. He glanced around the flight and his mix-matched eyes finally land on Chrome, her violets closed and brows furrowed together.

"N-No… no…" Chrome muttered out softly as tears flow down on her cheeks. Mukuro walked slowly towards her and kneel in front of her.

"Shh… don't cry…" he whispered quietly as his hands ruffled her purple locks gently. The female illusionist leaned forward to his touch, a faint smile tugging on her sleeping face as she relaxed at his touch.

The mist guardian would have smirk at her smile that he hadn't seen to him for a long time, it was the one word that slipped off from her mouth that crashed his good mood.

"Kyoya…"

And that was all it takes for the male illusionist to snap. Why was it that when he was the one who was trying to comfort her here, she was thinking about the skylark instead?

_'Unforgiveable…__**totally unforgivable**__….that damn bird.'_

he cursed inwardly as his features contorted to one ready to kill. Thousands of questions flashing in his mind such as 'what is the relationship between them' , 'Is he someone who is very important for her now?' or more terribly 'Have he _**kissed**_ her?'

Okay, the last question seriously pissed the hell out of him. He chuckled darkly to himself.

_'Kufufufufu~ my old rival is now my love rival? I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna __**KILL **__him once I'm back!'_

* * *

A figure sneezed as he tried to make himself comfortable on Japanese cushion under him. He glared sharply at his tea and wondered which idiotic herbivore dared to speak ill about him. Well, there are already millions of assassins out there who knew of his name. So the cloud guardian continued to sip on his tea with only one thing on his mind.

He will just bite every each one of them who dared to speak of him to death if he ever knew that person

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: *smile innocently* Do you enjoy this chappie? :) It's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but it's nothing, right? :D (Hope it's nothing *sweat drop*) Enjoy and please don't bash about OOC-ness Kyoko and Haru.**


	4. Simply Beautiful

**A/N: Like always, I'm very happy with all of your reviews, guys. However, there's something I want to let this 'Guest' reviewer know.**

**Dear 'Guest'-san:**

**As you see, both my beta-reader (Unknown-Alice) and I, are not so happy with the reviews you have given to us. Well, we do appreciate them, but, we are not happy to see you spamming our story. We do wanted to get more reviews, but it's not right for you to do that. If you're just trying to make us happy or hoping to see more chapters, then please stop because we will still update no matter how little reviews we have. We're not some review whores. I've been deleting most of the reviews like… 40 of them? Please, this is a gentle warning; we didn't mean to be harsh on you. However, if you ignore our warning and continue to spam this story, please don't blame us 'cause we will disable the anonymous reviews. That's all, thanks for reading it. ^v^**

**As for the other reviews, thanks, we really appreciate the reviews you had given to us! :)**

* * *

**Chapter #3- Simply Beautiful**

_"Mukuro-sama doesn't want to see you, go back byon!"_

_Chrome flinched at the cold tone used by Ken. The purplenette gripped on her precious trident as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Hot tears slowly forming on her good violet left eye but she tried so hard to not let them fall. 'I must stay strong… I must stay strong… I-I had promised Hibari-san I won't cry no matter how hard it is.' She kept on telling herself in her mind. The skylark had asked her to make a promise that she won't cry anymore. She had looked at him with widened violets when he told her to make such a promise before but the purplenette had promised him, and she will never break the promise._

_Slap!_

_A stinging pain came across her cheek as her body was sent flying to the wall a few metres away from her. The pain was unbearable as her sick body hit the wall with a loud 'bam' and slowly slid down against the wall weakly._

_"Didn't you hear what Ken just told you? Mukuro-chan doesn't want to meet you! Go away, you ugly bitch! Mukuro-chan doesn't love you, he loves only me!" the too familiar wicked voice rang in her ears. She unconsciously bit on her lips, so hard it's going to bleed, but still she refused to let the tears slipping down from her violets._

_"Didn't you hear me, you weak girl? Mukuro-chan doesn't want you, he abandoned you and had chosen me instead! Now get lost and never come back here anymore!"_

_Chrome exhaled a weak, ragged breath as the breathing ceased and she slowly gaze up at M.M who had both of her hands on her hips while her face was distorted in pure fury._

_"I-I just wanted to see Mukuro-sama for a f-few minutes…" The sick girl pleaded in a quiet voice, with a tiny bit of hope._

_"Are you particularly deaf or what? Your precious Mukuro-sama doesn't want to see you, you piece of shit!" Chrome's grip on her trident tightened as she fought against the stinging pain in her heart at her words that struck her like knives._

_"Don't get fooled by his sweet words," the short haired girl lowered her voice and used her sweet voice, a tone that sent shivers running down her spine._

_"Mukuro-chan was just using you as a tool. You're completely useless to him now and that's why he abandoned you."_

_The female illusionist lifted herself on her feet weakly and tried to face the other girl who stood proudly in front of her, winching at the pain that came with the movement. "M-Mukuro-sama would never say anything like tha-"_

_"Shut the hell up! Your voice is annoying me!" M.M swiftly kicked her trembling legs and the female illusionist dropped to the cold floor roughly as she couldn't block the attack. Her body felt so limp and cold sweat kept running down from her forehead as she gathered her strength to stand once again. The short haired girl sent a foot straight on her chest, square in her heart. Violet eyes widened as she coughed a few times and clutched on her chest in pain, tears brimming in her eyes but she still fought the urge to cry. She had promised and wouldnever shed a tear because of someone like her…_

_"M.M! You're going too far!" she heard Ken yelled. But the red head wasn't listening as she used all her strength to make another kick to her stomach. Chrome could feel her bones cracking and immediately threw up a mouthful of thick dark blood out onto the wooden floor. Crimson trailing down the edge of her lips as she lay, weak on the floor with the last bit of her strength leaving her body._

_"You disgust me." The clarinet user hissed for the last time before turned around and leaving the injured purplenette. Ken looked at the female illusionist, his gaze lingering on her for a moment before he turned on his feet with his brows furrowed together. He only clicked his tongue as he tried to hide the pained feeling that came as he saw the purplenette all beaten up on the floor. As for Chikusa, he kept on his usual emotionless expression as he kneels in front of Chrome, gazing at her for a while before wiping the blood away from the edge of her lips._

_"Chrome… don't ever come back here again. You belong with the Vongola now…"_

* * *

The purple head startled awake as she heard her phone ringing and stuttered to grab on it before snapping her head to the other illusionist who looked like he was still sleeping soundlessly on his seat. She raised a brow suspiciously and squeaked as the phone vibrated once again in her hands before she hurriedly brought it up to her ears.

"H-Hello?" Chrome said hesitantly as she didn't even bother to check the caller's name.

_"Herbivore, where are you?"_ The skylark asked impatiently from the other end of the line.

"K-Kyoya!" Chrome immediately lit up as she heard the familiar voice of the cloud guardian, not noticing the other mist guardian who twitched in irritation at the name that came out of her lips.

"I'm in the Vongola private airplane now and arriving at Sicily soon." Chrome said happily as she looked out of the window, noticing the beautiful scenery that was nearing Sicily.

_"….Are you on a mission with __**'him'**__?"_

He muttered lowly and Chrome flinched at the tone. It's been a long time since she'd heard him being truthfully angry before, thought a lot of people say that the Skylark was always irritated, she never thought of him as a 'scary' person.

"W-What do you mean? I-I came to Sicily for a n-negotiation with another famiglia." The purplenette bit her lips nervously as she lied to the skylark. She didn't want her bossu be 'bitten to death' because of her but the purplenette never lied to the Skylark before. There was a few moment of silence as she waited for the cloud guardian's reply.

_"...I see."_ He uttered softly and Chrome couldn't resist the smile tugging on her lips.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Kyoya."

_"Hn."_ He simply said before cutting the line.

**~Meanwhile~**

The cloud guardian put the phone away in his pockets as he glared dangerously at the brunette who was pinned against the wall with a tonfa on his throat. He winced as the skylark brought his weapon up dangerously and that it was starting to choke him.

"Hibari-san...this is not the time to—" The brunette chocked out but was cut off by a cold tone by none other than his very own cloud guardian.

"Shut up, herbivore." He hissed. Tsuna gritted his teeth and held the tonfa with a hand before shifting it away from his throat with all his strength. The decimo fell to his knees and coughed from lack of air before turning his gaze up at the cloud guardian.

"Even if you bite me to death, you know that he'll do anything to be with Chrome again….even if I said 'no'."

Tsuna said as he recalled the mix-matched orbs that stared at the purplenette as she entered the office this morning. He had never seen the mist guardian with those eyes that reflected so much care and pain at the same time. But the brunette didn't need his hyper intuition to know all that. He could only see 'love' in those eyes that used to hold so much malice and only evil intent to the mafia world.

"She _needs_ to face him someday, Hibari-san, and you know it." Tsuna said.

Hibari 'Tch'ed before turning on his feet and walking away from the mafia boss. Tsuna could only sigh as he watched the aloof guardian left his sight. The brunette had no choice but to give Mukuro a chance after seeing the expression on his face before. His hyper intuition was telling him that the male illusionist had a reason for his actions and the intuition had _never failed_ him before….

* * *

"W-What? Just _**one room**_ for the both of us a-and _**a single double-sized bed**_? B-but I thought we had already booked two rooms before!" Her voice trembled as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. This is bad…_VERY_ bad. It seems like luck isn't on her side as she kept on encounter something she wished to never happen.

"We're really sorry, miss. But we're just following what was written on the booking information we got." The man spoke.

"W-What? T-There has to be some mistake! Please! Just give us two separate rooms!" Chrome pleaded.

"We're very sorry but the hotel had been over-booked." The counter girl apologized and Chrome mentally cursed at her bad luck.

"T-Then please at least give us an extra bed!"

"Uhm, sure, hold on for a sec— e-eh…I'm sorry, Chrome-san, but there appear to be none of the extra beds left either…" the counter girl apologized once again and Chrome seriously thought that the Gods out there _really _hate her very much by now.

"T- Then could you please at least tell me if there's any other hot-" The female illusionist was cut off by the creepy laugh of Mukuro.

"Oya, oya~ sharing a bed with me doesn't sound that bad, my dear Chrome~" The pineapple head smirked as he grabbed the key on the counter. "You can even complain to your beloved if you want to~"

Chrome glared at the cunning illusionist. Of course she wouldn't want to trouble the brunette and he must have known that she would never blame her bossu! It must have something to do with him…he must have done something behind all of these!

* * *

Chrome sat on the edge of the bed as her eyes occasionally shifted to the shower. The purplenette could hear the sound of water dripping from the bathroom and it didn't even help that she couldn't keep herself calm for some reason. Mukuro had demanded that he want to take a bath for it's been a few days since he had taken a nice shower. Being her usual clean self, Chrome allowed him to take a bath while she could only wait for him on her seat.

_"What am I… supposed to do?"_ The female illusionist asked herself as she brushed her locks of purple hair softly with her hand.

_"I've already given a call to the clerk just now but it looks like the hotels around here are all full."_ She let out a long sigh.

_"Even if I slept on the floor, there weren't even enough blankets….hold on, WHY MUST I LET HIM GET THE BED?_!_"_ She exclaimed before ruffling her hair, all the while making sure she's still sane.

"What the hell is with this?_!_"

Chrome jumped when she heard the usual calm illusionist screamed. Mukuro walked out from the bathroom in a white bathrobe that wrapped around his body tightly.

"This is unbelievable!" he growled angrily. "It's way too small!"

Chrome stared at him for a while and blinked. She held up a hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh. It wasn't long before she burst out laughing and clutching her dear stomach.

"Oh god… I'm going to die from laughing now! Gosh… W-Where's my camera? You look so stupid!" The purplenette fell on the bed from her laughing fit.

Mukuro frowned in irritation at the laughing purple head. "Are you done laughing?"

"S-Sorry, I didn't meant to laugh at you…" she giggled and wiped the tears forming in the corner of her eyes from her laugh. Chrome stood up and walked to the closet. As she expected, there was another set of wardrobe in the closet. The purplenette grab it before walking towards the male illusionist and smiling brightly as she held out the piece of clothing.

"Here's the spare one" She grinned and the pineapple head blushed at her smile and scratched his cheeks sheepishly.

"Maybe the one you're wearing is the small one?" she placed a hand on her chin before wrapping the cloth around his body. "Perhaps this one might fit you…"

Mukuro stared down at her and a warm smile crept up his features. There was a strange light in his mix-matched eyes that softened at the sight of the purplenette. The purplenette looked up as she finished adjusting the cloth and her violets met with his eyes for a moment. Silence filled the room as both illusionist gazes at the other without a word. The purplenette snapped out of her daze and turned away from him.

"A-Ah, sorry. It seemed like the size is also the same." Chrome stuttered as she quickly turned around with a pink blush creeping up her cheeks.

"N-now that we've settled down...we should really start on our job." Chrome started off as she took out a purple file from her bag and browsing through the contents, hoping to distract herself from the pineapple head.

"Kufufu~ I wonder what the Vongola could possibly want us to do?" Mukuro asked with a tone of amusement. The purplenette glared at the other illusionist with the mention of her boss but decided to continue flipping through the papers. Her violets caught sight of the details for the mission and she read it carefully.

"It seems...that bossu wants us to find some information on the enemy family before making our move." Chrome muttered silently.

"Oya? Is it such a powerful family that we need to be cautious of? It's really rare for the guardians to be sent for such a menial task." The pineapple head said with a smirk. It's true that gathering of any information regarding any famiglia backgrounds and details would usually be done by the other subordinates in the Vongola. The guardians would then pass on the punishments on them if needed or for other important matters like negotiations with another family and such.

"Like you'd know...you've been skipping on your work for years after all."

Chrome growled but the other illusionist didn't say a word in return like she thought he would. The purplenette glance from her work and raised a curious brow as she noticed the other illusionist sitting on the other edge of the bed with his mix-matched eyes avoiding her violets. Mukuro seemed to be in deep thoughts that he didn't even notice the other mist guardian staring at him as a sad smile graced his lips.

"I suppose you're right..."

He whispered solemnly. Chrome blinked, she didn't expect him to agree with her so easily without a sly reply or whatsoever like he usually does. The female illusionist decided to brush the thought away and passed the file to the other guardian.

"Let's get going." She said with a tired sigh while walking towards the door.

"Kufufufu~ before that...there's something you need to know about the mission. Sawada Tsunayoshi seemed to be really worried about you… "The pineapple head said as he watched the purplenette stopped on her tracks. She turned to find him holding the opened file with an evil grin on his face that could only meant one thing. She _does not_ like where this is going.

* * *

"This one?" The purplenette said as she opened the curtains to the changing room. Mukuro sat on the seat across comfortably, scanning her from the top to her toes.

"The colors are too bright." He simply said and the female illusionist gritted her teeth before roughly pulling the curtains back, only to open it again the next moment.

"How about this?" Chrome said, quite confident that it fits her this time.

"Too plain. And if you even think it fits you in the slightest….it doesn't." He said while waving his hand away. Chrome could feel the edge of her lips twitching in irritation.

_He didn't even look up from the files in his hand!_

The purplenette grip on the fabric of the curtains and swore she heard a ripping sound.

"That. Is. It! This is probably the last clothes they have in the whole mall that I haven't tried!" She screamed in frustration.

"Well, you can't help it, my dear Chrome. None of these tasteless attires suit you."

He said with a hint of disgust as his mix-matched orbs eyed the pile of clothes strewn on the floor. The work details stated that Chrome should disguised herself without the use of her mist in case the enemy might detect her flames and that Mukuro didn't need to go through such troubles since he just returned, which means that no one could possibly recognize him anyways. So how did it lead to hours of searching through every single clothing store again?

"Why do I have to wear something you like? We could just grab some clothes and get this over with! Oh and stop talking as if I'm yours." She hissed. Mukuro sighed as he stood up, walking towards a pink haired girl who seemed to be one of the worker of the shop.

"_Ciao, bella signora_ (Hello, beautiful lady)." The male illusionist greeted the girl with a fake, charming smile.

"_S-Si?_ (y-yes?)…" the pink head managed to stutter out with a blush forming on her skinny cheeks.

Mukuro scratched his cheek as he pretended to look around the shop. "_Mi potete aiutare per ottenere un abito classico che si adatta la signora laggiù?_ (Can you help me to get a classical dress that will suit the lady over there?)" Mukuro asked innocently and pointed his finger at Chrome. The pinknette looked at Chrome for a while before turning around and grabbed a short sleeved collar dark brown dress with a black denim belt hanging loosely around it.

"_C-Come pensi di questa?_ (W-What do you think of this one?)" The lady said shyly.

Mukuro looked at the dress and gave an award winning smile at the shop worker that could make any girl squeal. "_Perfecto, grazie._ (Perfect, thanks)" The charming illusionist said and turned around, not before giving the girl a blow kiss that make her faint at the spot.

* * *

Chrome glared at the flirting illusionist from her spot. Her eyes slightly twitched when the girl fainted at the spot from the blow kiss Mukuro gave for her. She felt the urge to stab the pineapple head to death as he slowly walked towards her.

"Here, try on this one." Mukuro said as he showed Chrome the dark brown dress.

"You're kidding me..." Chrome said as her lips twitched in irritation as she pointed to the dress disgustingly. "You want **ME** to wear **THAT**?"

"Kufufu~ how smart of you, my dear Chrome. Now get changing, we have to get started on the mission given by your precious boss" Mukuro cackled evilly as he held up the clothes in hand.

"But I can't even fight properly in this stupid dress!" Chrome hissed as she crossed her arms together in annoyance.

"Oya? Do you perhaps want me to help you change? Because I'll be glad to do so..." Mukuro said as he stepped into the changing room. Chrome backed away as the male illusionist stood before her in the little space of the changing room. Mukuro placed a hand on the wall to the side of her head, preventing her from escaping and locking his mix-matched with violets. The pineapple head slowly leaned in closer to her face as she started to panic and fluster. The purplenette pushed him back as he stumbled out of the changing room with a sly smirk. Chrome hurriedly held the curtains together behind her and screamed.

"I-I CAN CHANGE IT MYSELF YOU PERVERT!" The purplenette could only hear a cackle from the other illusionist as she felt the heat creeping up her already reddening cheeks. But why is she blushing so much because of him?

* * *

"Okay… I swear I'm going to die of embarrassment when I stepped out!" the purplenette exclaimed from the changing room and Mukuro just smirked as he flipped another page of the file he is holding.

"Kufufufu~ not at all, my dear Chrome. I'm pretty sure that dress will suit you."

He heard a few cursing from the female illusionist before the curtain is being slowly opened.

"H-how is it…?" he heard Chrome stuttered and he looked up from the file he had been reading.

Mukuro forgot for a moment about the file he was reading, the noisy mall… he forgot everything when he saw the younger girl in front of him.

The color is a bit too dark for Chrome's pale skin; however, it suited Chrome in every way. The dress wrapped around her small body with great efficiency and it reached down 'till her knees. In another word, it almost reminds him about the younger self of Chrome wearing a brown colored Kokuyo high school uniform.

"So… how does it look? Should we keep looking again?"

"I-it's… amazing… it's just… very amazing." Mukuro tried to find his voice, but he couldn't find anything else to say. He had millions of compliments about the dress in his head, but he just couldn't even say them aloud!

Chrome blinked twice at his strange behavior but decided to ignore it. "Uh, then I guess we will be taking this one then…" she said and walked back into the changing room.

Mukuro made a few steps towards the fitting room's door and stood there as he waited for her to finish changing clothes. He covered his face with his left palm as he tried to hide the sad expression on his face.

"_She… looked so much like her younger self…"_

* * *

"Seriously, we had wasted two hours to search for some damn clothes!" Chrome exclaimed as she fixed the collar of her new dress. Mukuro showed her an innocent look that had the word 'I did nothing wrong~' bolding on his face. Chrome 'tch'ed as she rubbed her forehead. This mission is much more tiresome than she thought.

"And now, can we start with the miss-"

"We're buying you another new pair of shoes." Mukuro cut her off and Chrome felt the urge to pull out her trident and stab him.

"Pardon please but I don't think we're coming to Sicily for shopping!" Chrome yelled angrily as she gritted her teeth. She is not going to buy some stupid shoes now! She just wants to quickly end up this mission so she could go back!

"But that pair of shoes you're wearing looked a bit old." Mukuro tried to reason, but it only make Chrome angrier.

"Can you just shut up so we could start working?_!_" Chrome said in a dangerous tone, her face had the word 'If you don't shut up, don't blame me for hurting you.' bolding on her face.

* * *

"Ugh…" the purplenette groaned as she massaged her shoulders. "I'm so tired…" she muttered as she flipped through a small note pad. _"And in the end, we didn't even get enough useful information."_ She thought to herself as she scribbled a few notes into the note pad.

She turned around and looked at the male illusionist. His clothes were all soaked and he was shivering in cold.

_**Flashback, this evening**_

_"Excuse me sir" Chrome said politely as she approached a guy. They were in a park in the outer part of the city and figured that it's best to find out information from a less crowded place in case the enemy ambushed them. They wouldn't want to handle the cleaning up afterwards and Tsuna had ordered them to strictly not involve any innocent people in their mission. The person Chrome asked was a typically passerby and she thought that he looked quite normal. Well, as 'normal' as a girl working for the most powerful mafia family in the world thought he'd be..._

_"Ahh?" The man with a horrifying scar across his face said as he scowls at the purplenette._

_"Do you by chance belong to the mafia?" Chrome asked as she tilted her head with a smile._

_"I am, and you'd better run before I take out my gun, little girl."_

_The man smirked evilly as he watched the female illusionist, expecting her to scream out in horror and ran for her life as people would usually do with such threats. Though she had instead, replied the man with a bright smile, happy that she could finally get some leads on the mission._

_"That's great!" She chirped while the man twitched in irritation thinking why she hadn't cry or begged for her life like most people would always do. Chrome took out a picture from her pockets and shoved it in front of his face._

_"Have you heard of the 'Pescha' famiglia?"Chrome said as the man's eyes widened._

_"W-Where have you heard about them!" He took a step back as his face was as pale as sheet._

_"You really don't?" The purplenette asked again, making sure not to let any information slipped by._

_"E-Even in the mafia world, they're said to have killed thousands and their boss even have the guts to send assassins to kill the V-V-Vongola Decimo!"_

_Chrome blinked as the man stuttered the name of her innocent and kind hearted boss in fear._

_"You better forget about finding them girlie, they're always killing people behind their backs...a 'silent assassination'." The man warned as he walked away from the purplenette, not wanting to get involved with anyone who knew of the famiglia's name. Chrome sighed as she was finally alone once more._

'_No wonder bossu looked sleepy these few days...they must've tried to assassinate him at night but failed miserably since there's not even a scratch on his suit...Those guys just don't know when to give up, do they?'_

_"'Silent assassination' huh? ...I need to watch my back from now on-" Chrome muttered to herself but was cut off as a hand pat on her shoulder. She instinctively grabbed the hand and threw her attacker over to the lake beside her. The purplenette grabbed on her trident and glared at the figure on the lake._

_"Ugh...I didn't know you learned martial arts too..." The other mist guardian groaned as he slowly stood while her violets widened at the familiar voice._

_"Y-You...why are you here, you pervert? I thought I told you to look for more information in other parts of the city!" Chrome glared at the pineapple head as she crossed her arms together._

_"I did. But all of them just screamed or pretend they know nothing of the family and now...I'm soaked." Mukuro said as he grabbed on his clothes with a frown, noticing how the fabric was stuck to his body._

_"You were the one who suddenly came up on me..." Chrome muttered under her breath though the pineapple head heard that._

_"I was just worried since I hadn't heard about you in hours." He said with a straight face._

_"W-Wha-You don't need to worry about me you idiot!" Chrome said as she turned on her heels, warmth creeping up her cheeks._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Well, it's my fault after all…" _she thought as a sweat drop formed on her forehead.

"Hey, Chrome…" the male illusionist suddenly called. Chrome turned around and looked at him in question. She was surprised at his sudden seriousness. "Can you… call my name?" Mukuro asked, his mix matched orbs stared deeply into her shock violets.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: :3 Nufufufufufu~ are you curious at what will happen next? Then, review! Reviews make us happy, but we are not review whore, okay? ;) Oh, and just a few things I'll like to make it clear.**

**Chrome's hairstyle: As asked by one of the reviewer, Chrome doesn't have her 'pineapple'-hairstyle anymore. Right now, her hair is long and wavy (like when she's still Nagi). Oh, she also doesn't have an eye-patch on her right eye. She had taken it off.**

**Pescha familgia: My beta-reader found out that it's the familgia that tried to kill Tsuna in the Inheritance chapter.**

**Do you hate M.M with burning passion in this chapter? Well, kept your anger. Because she will kept appearing in the story sooner! But of course~ I won't let her go so easily after what she had done to Chrome during Future arc. Mwahhahahaha~**


	5. Tears

**A/N: Firstly, I must say that I'm seriously thankful that 'Guest'-san is a nice reviewer who listened to both Alice-chan and my opinion. You're seriously a nice reviewer! 0V0 At least you listened to our opinions and promised you will stop spamming! Oh… we're not really mad at you, 'Guest'-san… we just want you to listen to our opinion. That's all. Thanks for listening to our opinion. ^v^**

**Secondly, I notice a seriously not so nice review from a person called 'silentviolinist'.**

**For silentviolinist:**

**You know what? You shouldn't post this nonsense review of yours on my story. And can I ask you something? Which chapter (or maybe you haven't finish the anime?) are you on? Yeah, perhaps M.M does warn Chrome in the future to stay away from Mukuro, but does she need to slap her and said Mukuro is hers?! Oh, how aabout like this? We change the situation. You want to warn your friend that the guy she's dating shouldn't be trusted, but are you going to slap her and said her guy is yours?! =.= This is MY story, I can write whatever I want! If you want to read a story about M.M being an 'oh-so-sweet-and-kind-girl' (Hmm… but most of the stories, M.M is just a side bad character as well…), why don't you go and find another fic instead of spamming mine with that stupid, ridiculous review of yours? Hmm~? ^.~ Ah… just to remind you, even with that review of yours, M.M will still be the bitch that she's always is in this story. Oh, and stop being childish. :D Hmm… I wonder how old are you? Perhaps… 5? Or 6? And this review of yours didn't even hurt me in a single pinch. Hah, I'll just delete it later~! :P You cowardly anonymous reviewer! And seriously? Varia the knights in shining armors? Wow… you've some very weird ideas than mine. XD**

**Sincerely,**

**The authoress who don't even give a shit about your review**

**For the rest, enjoy as always. Oh, and if you don't like the way how I wrote about M.M, I'll like to ask you to STOP. READING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ IT. And if you want to review just to tell me how M.M is a 'nice' girl, you're probably an idiot who didn't know how to read English or you're particularly blind because I've just typed them in capital letters. ._.**

* * *

**Chapter #5- Tears**

"Can you… say my name…?" his mix-matched orbs stared deeply into her shocked violets. Chrome was slightly surprised at the male illusionist sudden seriousness.

"E-eh?" she stuttered dumbly at him. Mukuro chuckled bitterly to himself. "Nothing… it's nothing… I'm just… joking." He muttered softly and walked towards her before caressing her smooth, purple locks.

For once, Chrome didn't flinch at his touch or yelled at him, she was rather enjoying the way his hands caressed her hair lovingly. She felt her face heated up as a faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"Don't you feel….cold?" she asked him, breaking the silence between them. Her reply from the other illusionist was a sneeze.

"Y-you idiot! You could have catch a cold!" the purplenette exclaimed worriedly.

"Here, let me check your temperature!" The purplenette said before bringing her hands up to his forehead without hesitation. However, much to her surprise, Mukuro slapped her hand away just before it could make contact with him.

"Don't… touch me…" he murmured with no emotions reflecting in his mix-matched eyes, though his words were cracked as his skin seemed to become even more pale than before. Chrome was startled a bit at his sudden action but could find no words coming out of her lips as Mukuro's bangs covered his eyes and walking away from her. The purplenette felt a pang of pain in her heart as she followed behind him silently with countless thoughts running through her mind.

_'Is he going to be okay…?', 'M-Maybe I should buy some medicine for him on the way?'_ and many more. But most of all, there's one question that stuck in her head.

_'Why… did he want me to say his name?'_

* * *

Back at the hotel, the purplenette glared at the notepad on the table before sighing in exasperation. Chrome tapped her pen on the note as she cupped her cheek and trying really hard to focus on her work.

"So the first information we found was that they're a quite well known famiglia and that they're professionals in silent assassinations." The purplenette trailed off as she thought back to what the man in the park said.

"And they're also aiming for bossu..." Chrome could feel the pen on her hand cracking from her grip.

_'Bossu is the nicest person I've ever known and I'm sure he'd never done anything to them…How dare they try to hurt him! '_

The female illusionist was broken off from her thoughts when she heard a loud 'thud' from the shower. She remembered telling the pineapple head to dry himself off and change into some fresh clothes so the only one who could've made that noise was him. The purplenette raised a brow as there was no other sound that came from the washroom. She walked towards the door curiously and took a few moments as she somehow hesitated before knocking on it.

"H-Hey, are you okay in there?" Hearing no response, Chrome took out her trident just in case and kicked the door open. She looked around but the pineapple head was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, there was a light groan coming from the floor near her leg and she switched her sight down to find the illusionist on the ground wearing his bathrobe. His face was red and cold sweat trickled down his face. She hurriedly kneeled down and brought a hand to his forehead.

"Y-You're sick!" The female illusionist blurted out in panic.

The male illusionist slapped her hand away as he tried to stand up weakly with the wall as his support. "I'm fine… there's nothing you should be worried about… it's just a cold…"

He muttered out of characteristically but the illusionist was caught off guard when warm hands cupped his cheeks, locking his mismatched orbs with violets staring intensely at him.

"A cold can be as bad if we don't cure it!" Chrome screamed as his widened in disbelief but what shocked him the most was those violets brimming with tears. She was crying because of him…_for him._

"I-I've never seen you look so weak before… and It's all my fault for throwing you into the lake…." The purplenette sobbed as she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I-I'm so s-sorry…." Hot tears ran down from her purple orbs as she muttered in a barely audible tone, her hands slowly retracting back as her lips quivered. Mukuro stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes seemed to soften as he reached his hand out to brought her head up and rubbing the tears away.

"Don't blame yourself… I know you didn't mean it…" somehow, Chrome felt his words had comforted her a bit. She quickly rubbed her tears away as she nodded and helped him stood properly.

* * *

Chrome submerged a piece of clothing into the bowl of water. Feeling the coldness of the water, she withdrew her hand and squeezed the cloth to stop the huge amount of dripping water. Lying beside her is the male illusionist, his eyes closed in a deep sleep.

She wiped his face that was burning red when suddenly her hand stopped on his lip, and she caressed it. His lips were a bit dry, but it looked kissable. She shook her head as a tint of red crept on her cheek and started cleaning his face again.

Once she was done wiping his face, she tossed the piece of cloth into the bowl and was about to stood up when a hand grabbed on her wrist.

"Don't go…" the usually creepy illusionist muttered as he stared at her with sadness shown on his mix-matched orbs. Chrome was a bit surprised, but she obeyed his plead. After all, he is sick and perhaps… he wanted someone to stay by his side…?

"I… have always wanted to see you all these years…" he suddenly murmured again. "There's never been a day where I didn't regret abandoning you… but…I have my reasons…Nagi."

The words made Chrome confused, yet at the same time, furious. She bit her lips, trying not to let the other illusionist notice how angry she was.

"T-then why…?" she stuttered.

"Why did you abandon me… for what reasons…?" Mukuro was silent for a while before letting out a deep sigh.

He confessed in a faint voice before his eyes slowly closed and fall into a peaceful sleep. Chrome just stared at him as she hiccupped. Her purple locks covered her violet eyes as tears threaten to flow down on her pale cheek. She was confused. She was so confused with her mixed emotions right now. Half of her wanted to yell at him for being stupid and giving a completely unreasonable reason, however, the other half of her is saying that maybe….just maybe….

She could give him another chance…

"I-if only you didn't left me behind ten years ago…" she muttered as her gaze fell on the red carpet.

"I-I would have never hated you all these years… I… I didn't want to hate you… I always looked at you as a protective and loving big brother of mine and y-you're someone who had given me a second chance to live… I've always been very grateful to you but… but you… "

Her sentence was cut off by Mukuro's ringing phone. She quickly rubbed her tears away and looked at the sleeping illusionist for the last time before flipping the phone open, thinking it was perhaps from their boss.

However, she was wrong. It was a MMS from Ken and Chikusa.

* * *

oooooOOooOOOOoooOoO

Her eyes widened in shock after seeing the message. She was stunned. M.M… she is coming to see him? Memories of being bullied and abused by M.M in the past flashed through her mind. She bit her lips as the grip around Mukuro's phone tightened.

"I… can't believe I almost fall for your trick again…" Chrome murmured out silently as she titled her head to stare at the sleeping illusionist before letting out a bitter chuckle to herself.

_"I'm so stupid… and foolish…"_ The purplenette thought to herself as she gripped the soft fabric of her skirt. Without thinking, she turned on her heel and ran out from the room.

Once she slammed the room's door close, her legs felt like they have turned into jelly as she slid down against the door. The female illusionist wrapped her arms around her legs; her head hung low as she stared at the velvet carpets. She felt a lump stuck in her throat, trying to escape from her mouth.

"W-What…?" Chrome brought her hands up to her cheeks as she felt hot tears streaming down against her pale skin.

"N-No….why…?" The female illusionist muttered as she rubbed the corner of her eyes roughly, hoping for the tears to stop. But the pain that struck her heart hurts more than she thought it would and she—she promised not to cry because of him. So why won't her tears stop?

"Chrome." Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name… the deep and lovingly familiar voice…

She titled her head to look up at the person who had just called her name. Violets met with a pair of furious onyx orbs but then they changed. The onyx eyes looked disappointed, then hurt and in the end, loving.

"Kyo—"she was cut off when the skylark pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly.

"You promised not to cry, herbivore." The skylark murmured as her eyes welled up in tears again. She gripped on the fabric of his suit and leaned her face on his shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoya. I-I didn't mean to…I don't know why but it won't stop and I….I-I hate it." Chrome sobbed as the hold around her only tightened as the cloud guardian gritted his teeth. He knew she worked hard to throw away her weak self in the past. He'd _seen_ her train, changed herself from the shy girl she used to be into a woman respected and even admired by many in the Vongola.

"Chrome." the cloud guardian whispered into her ear, catching the purplenette's attention as she heard her name escaped his lips.

"I did say that you are not allowed to cry…." The skylark said in a low tone, as if thinking through deeply as the purplenette in his arms flinched at the thought that she had disappointed him.

"…..in front of none other than me." Hibari spoke as the purplenette's violets widened.

"B-But you never said tha—" Chrome was cut off as a hand reached up and brought her head to rest at his chest.

"I just did, herbivore." He stated plainly. The female illusionist was stunned for a moment before a soft smile tugged on her lips as she leaned in to the warmth.

"Thank you….Kyoya." She whispered before her eyelids flutter close peacefully.

* * *

oOoooOOoooOOOooOOo

_Hibari didn't show it on his blank face, but inside he was panicking. Chrome's body was cold and shivering from the lack of blood. What was worse was that as the skylark stroked her back slowly and kindly, the purplenette's heart would not calm down. He winched when she choked out a breath as if she was submerged underwater for a long time. He whispered to her ears, "Forget what she had said and try to sleep…"_

_Chrome wrung Hibari's shirt and pressed her face closer to his warm body. She squeezed her eye, trying to erase what had just happened to her at Kokuyo land. But whenever she tried, Mukuro will flash through her mind. The stern look on his face that she couldn't recognize, she flinched and her heart raced even faster. She breathed out, "H-Hibari-san..."_

_He lowered his gaze on the white cement floor. "I've heard it… from the girls…"_

_"S-she said that M-Mukuro-sama only looked at me as a tool… h-he doesn't want to see me…" The illusionist's hands squeezed his shirt so hard until her knuckles seemed to turned white. Suddenly, her violet eye widened and her rage diminished to fear, "S-stop… n-no…! D-don't kick me! Don't hit me! Stop… STOP!"_

_"Chrome!" The skylark yelled the girl by her name for the first time; his onyx eyes flashed an unusual worried expression._

_"Stop thinking about them, if that pineapple herbivore ever dares to leave you…" Hibari growled out dangerously but his tone softened as he gaze at the purplenette quivering in his arms "…I'll be his replacement for you so don't be scared anymore…."_

_The purplenette produced another wet cough and shifted her body a little to lean her burning head against the prefect's shoulder. Her head was throbbing and every pulse felt like a loud gunshot blasting into her head. Hibari, on the other hand, sighed quietly in relief; the blood was returning to Chrome's face again. The raven head pulled himself off from her gently as he set a chair next to the hospital bed. He sat down and caressed her purple locks gently._

_By now he was here, he would stay by her side and protect her. He would keep her safe. Nobody is going to harm her as long as he is there, no one._

oOoooOOoooOOOooOOo

The skylark rubbed her back gently, hoping it would at least calm her down to sleep. He sighed as the female illusionist seemed to loosen up and soft breathing escaped her lips as her face looked ever so peaceful. One of his hands gripped tightly around his tonfa, he had the urge to kill the damn pineapple head. No, he wasn't mad that Chrome had lied to him and went on a mission with that herbivore. He was mad that Mukuro had made Chrome cry. He will bite him to death… no matter what reasons the male illusionist might come out with.

**-To be continued-**

**E/N: Ah~ :3 The battle is slowly coming forward… (Hehe, seriously? I don't think Tsuna will forgive those guys for kidnapping his fiancée and Haru) and… a skylark vs pineapple fight is coming soon too… ^ｖ****^ Stay forward for the next chapter! ;D**

**~PLEASE READ IT!~ (REQUEST!)**

**Neko-chan: E-eto… readers, I've something I sort of wished you guys can do for me… =,="**

**Reborn: If you want to say something like 'More reviews!' then better shut up.**

**Neko-chan: N-no! I'm very happy with the current reviews I've got except the anon that make me so mad! What I want to say is… uh… anyone interest in making this story into a doujinshi?**

**Alice: Vivian… I thought you can't draw…Oh and btw, I can draw a perfect—stickman…so yeah. ;_;**

**Neko-chan: H-hey! That's not what I mean. But yeah… that's true… *emo, emo* I can't even draw Mukuro except his pineapple head…**

**Reborn: *kick me on the head* Stop whining, dame-author**

**Neko-chan: Reborn! D: So mean as ever… :(**

**Alice: Yeah, Reborn! Go and bully Tsuna or something! T^T**

**Reborn: You have nothing to say then we're going to end this chapter now. Oh and I already did in other fics *smirk evilly***

**Alice: *shiver* poor Tsuna… ;A;**

**Neko-chan: H-hey, wait! I haven't said anything! 0Д0" Uh… okay, actually I was wondering if anyone of you is a good artist? If you are then….can you help us to make this story into a doujinshi?**

**Alice: W-What! Seriously? Making this story into a doujinshi? O_o**

**Neko-chan: I was just kinda jealous that some of the authors have their stories drawn into a doujin. I want one too… So… minna, if anyone of you will be willing to draw it, PLEASE, pm me to let me know and we'll be very, very grateful to you! That's all, ja ne! ^.^/**


	6. Trap

**A/N: Ah… 7 more review and it's gonna be my first 100 reviews story! :) I wonder who will be the lucky no.100 reviewer? :D Hahaha~ sadly I don't know what I can give you guys for supporting this story so far…**

**For SapphireRose's question about why Chrome didn't wear her eye patch. Well, the reason is because she tried to remove everything that reminds her about Mukuro so she used her illusion to create a fake right eye (which means that actually, she can't see anything using her right eye).**

**For Guest-san's curiosity. Hahahaha~ ^_^ you'll see in this chapter about that. Oh, and the reasons will be appearing sooner…..Hey, it won't be interesting if we just straight away tell you the reasons, right? ^^**

**Now~ let's go start with our Chapter #6 of 'Never Again'! Dundundundun~**

* * *

**Chapter #6- Trap**

Tsuna twitched in annoyance. For some reason, he was feeling very disturbed and his hyper institution won't stop acting up. His guardians won't stop being noisy as usual and it's seriously slowly getting on his nerves too. Worse of all, even his cloud guardian had just gone and left them alone once he arrived at Sicily. The brunette knew that he was going to search for Chrome, the decimo could only prayed to every god there is since he knew that the ex-prefect is going to add up his paperwork (which is already piling up) once he saw Mukuro.

"Is this it?" the Vongola Decimo asked as he looked around. His right-hand man had just led them to a cave that looked perfectly normal. Uh… actually, way too normal that you won't ever think that there are any kidnappers in it.

"Really, Gokudera?" Yamamoto laughed nervously, scratching his cheek. "Did you hear it correctly? I thought they said that it was supposed to be a warehouse…"

"Yeah, aho-Dera. The great Lambo-sama thinks that you've it wrong. I mean, there's clearly nothing here!" the youngest guardian whined.

"Maybe your witness meant that side." Lambo pointed his finger at a nearby town. He was actually inwardly hoping to get home soon to continue enjoying his pack of grape candies but Tsuna knew that he was also worried about his Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee though he doesn't show it...

The usual hot-tempered storm guardian glared dangerously at both of the rain and thunder guardian. "I know what I heard, so stop complaining!"

"IF THAT OCTOPUS HEAD SAID SO, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? WE SHOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE AND CHIT-CHATTING! I HAVE TO SAVE KYOKO RIGHT NOW!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly. And with that, he ran into the dark cave without thinking as he yelled; "KYOKOOOOO!"

"IDIOT!" Gokudera cursed out as he ran out from their hiding place and rushed towards the over-protective sun guardian.

Tsuna sense his Hyper Intuition telling him to run away but he couldn't figure out why. He looked around his surrounding and thought once again. Isn't it strange that the Pesca familgia would come to a cave out of all places?

He crossed his hands together as he looked into the cave properly. Suddenly, fear gripped him as he notice a figure hiding inside the cave and they were currently standing on some sort of metallic object which was well-hidden to look like it's a part of the cave.

"WAIT, EVERYONE! IT'S A TRAP! RUN!" Tsuna yelled as he rushed towards his guardians, but it was too late. A smoke bomb land on their legs and white gases start to surround them. Tsuna grabbed his glove and was about to lit up his flame when suddenly; he felt something preventing him from doing so.

"Damn…it's…paralyzing g-gas…" The brunette muttered as he felt his body stiffen and sight blurred. The last thing he saw was the rest of his guardians dropping to the ground one by one. His thought immediately ran towards his beloved fiancée as he collapsed on the hard ground.

"Kyoko-chan… I… can't protect you… I'm so sorry…" Tsuna whispered as the darkness start to engulf him.

* * *

_"I think his fever had came down…"_

He heard the soft and angelic voice said before a palm gently touched his forehead. The male illusionist turned his attention to the left of the bed before slowly open his monochrome eyes.

"Chrome…?" he called out softly. As he blinked his eyes twice to clear up his vision, his mix-matched orbs were met with a pair of emotionless onyx orbs.

"You're awake, pineapple herbivore?" Hibari asked plainly and Mukuro slightly snapped at the word 'pineapple'.

"Kufufufufufu~" Mukuro laughed out darkly. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Hibari Kyoya…" He cackled as killing auras start to spread around him.

Chrome gulped when she felt the murderous intent surrounding the room from the two guardians. The purplenette knew that asking Hibari to take care of Mukuro might be a bad idea but it can't be helped since she had to go and buy the breakfast for the three of them. He couldn't possibly ask the cloud guardian to find some food since he'd bite every herbivore to death and perhaps she could also get some extra information about the enemy familgia….

"I-I'll go and buy some breakfast now..."

Chrome muttered as she walked towards the door but she stopped and looked back at the two guardians. Mukuro was smirking eerily at the skylark who was glaring at him as his hand had the urge to grabbed on his tonfas and wipe the pineapple herbivore's expression. One look and you can tell that both of them are already aiming for each other's neck. The female illusionist sighed before muttering with a serious tone and pointed to both of them.

"You two better not cause any trouble while I'm away."

The skylark gave off a 'hn' while the pineapple head only cackled creepily in return. The purplenette noticed how the two didn't even reply with something as close to a 'yes' and frowned.

_'But they should be fine on their own...right?'_

Chrome thought as she left the room. Though she was already thinking of buying breakfast as soon as she can, the purplenette can only hope that the hotel will still be intact by the end of the day.

* * *

The male illusionist simply stared at the ceiling, having enough of his rest earlier while the cloud guardian was crossing both arms and sitting down on the chair furthest away from the pineapple head on the bed. Heavy silence filled the room as both avoid eye contact and trying really hard to erase the other's presence.

"Herbivore, is your stupid fever down?" Hibari finally said though his voice still held that icy tone and if possible, with even more killing intent than usual.

"Kufufufu~ are you worrying over me, skylark-kun?—"

The male illusionist smirked slyly but was cut off by a tonfa that came crashing down on the bed with a heavy blow that split it to two. The skylark had aimed at the mist guardian but it turned out that he had hit his illusion body instead. He scowled in the direction at the other end of the room where purple mist gathered and formed a pineapple head unhurt.

"If it wasn't her who asked me to take care of you...I would have bitten you to death!" Kyoya hissed as he held up his tonfa.

"Kufufufufufu~ thanks for worrying about me, dear skylark-kun. But my fever had come down and right now..." The mist guardian raised an arm and a metallic trident appeared on his hand.

"I have an urge to kill you..." Mukuro growled as his mix-matched eyes narrowed threatening, a symbol of the number 'four' appearing on his ruby eye.

"I'll bite you to death before you could kill me." He simply declared before lunging at the mist illusionist and both weapons clashed with real intent to kill.

* * *

Tsuna slowly open his eyes as he groaned in pain, his head is still pounding hard. He rubbed it when his intuition suddenly acted up once again.

'_Mmm… weird, why do I have a feeling that my paperwork might add up sooner or later…?'_

The brunette asked himself as he looked around his surroundings; he was now in an English styled mansion. The next thing he saw was his guardians being closed up in different cages.

"Guys!" He yelled out while looking at his guardians worriedly as he still couldn't move from his spot. "Are you alright?" none of them titled their heads to answer his question except Gokudera who mumble a soft 'yes'. It looks like Gokudera was the only one slightly immune from the paralysis since he ate Bianchi's poison cooking before. As for Tsuna, he had already trained with Reborn before but the paralysis gas was too strong this time as his sun and lightning guardian was still unconscious. Panic start to grip on him as he bit his lips in fear of losing his friends. Suddenly, his worry was interrupted by a voice.

"Welcome, Vongola Decimo. I'm glad that you've decided to pay a visit to my 'home'."

A rough voice said. Tsuna turned his attention towards the voice and saw a bald man, along two other men in black suit walking in. Tsuna's now orange orbs fixed into a fierce glare when he saw the two men holding his fiancée and Haru who were struggling to get away from the strong grip.

"Calvo… as I expected…" Tsuna muttered hatefully to the boss of the Pescha familgia. The man laughed at him.

"Ah, isn't it been a long time since we ever met with each other, Vongola Decimo. Have you met Maria? She is going to be so happy to see you!"

Tsuna gritted his teeth as his anger start to rise. The man is particularly trying to mock his fiancée in front of him. He had an urge to knock the smirk on the man's face when he saw his fiancée flashed a disturbed look before she shook her head. The orange head turned to look at his fiancé worriedly as she gaze at him with her honey browns.

'_Don't worry, I trust you Tsu-kun.'_

Tsuna smiled weakly at her and relief washed over him as he saw the two girls unharmed. He turned to look at the Pesca Boss.

"What are you planning, Calvo?" Tsuna asked with hints of angers in his tone. His hyper intuition is also telling him that something bad might happen soon.

"Now, now, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you don't have to be so hasty. Why don't we take our time and have a nice talk?" Calvo said as he walked around the cave and stopped in front of the cage that trapped Tsuna.

"I don't care what kind of plans you have in your mind…" Tsuna muttered as his bangs covered his eyes.

"But I demand you to give back my fiancée and friends _now_." The brunette growled angrily as his face start to darken, orange orbs narrowed dangerously at the man who stood before him with an evil smirk. However, after a while, he suddenly felt pain shots around his body and he hissed. Damn… that's some strong paralyzed gas they used.

Calvo sneered and grabbed Tsuna's mop of chestnut hair before grinning evilly as he brought his head up. Tsuna gritted his teeth as he glared weakly at the evil guy.

"The Vongola Decimo isn't so tough now is he?" the evil guy smirked.

"I won't forgive you for hurting Kyoko-chan and my friends!" The brunette spoke weakly but kept his glare at the Pesca Boss. Calvo clicked his tongue and punched his gut, causing a bone cracking sound to come from the brunette.

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera screamed as he saw his boss coughed. The evil guy cackling like the evil man he is as he watched the decimo coughing out a mouthful of blood.

"Don't get too cocky, Decimo." Calvo spat as he took out a knife from his breast pocket and twirled it in between his hands.

"We could kill you anytime now." He smirked slyly as he lifted up the weapon. The metal then grazed Tsuna's cheeks, causing a trail of crimson to flow down to the ground.

"Tsu… kun…" Kyoko whispered as she stopped struggling, her orange bangs covering her eyes.

The subordinate who was holding her started to grin as he spoke. "Who knew that the Vongola Decimo would be so easy to be defea—"

He was cut off by a mop of orange hair and a pair of honey browns filled with pure anger, Kyoko head-butt the guy and did a 180 degree kick to his neck which sent the guy flying. Haru used her elbow and jab on the guy's stomach before kicking him on the 'you-know-where'.

Gokudera weakly reached out for the two briefcases and threw it at the girls while for the first time ever, feeling somewhat thankful to his sister since he used to be a victim to her poison cooking. Both girls caught the briefcases with ease but just as they were about to open it, Calvo shot twice at the girls who evade the bullet with ease. Kyoko whipped out two black colored guns with a Vongola crest on its body and glared at Calvo as she shoot at his hand, the knife flying away from his hold. Haru took out a black rifle and kneeled down to get a better aim, she then swiftly shot at his arm which was holding the decimo. The evil guy hissed and dropped Tsuna to the ground.

"How **dare **you hurt him..." Kyoko hissed as her honey browns sharpened dangerously.

"You can make my boyfriend look lame there" Haru pointed to the silvernette as he started cursing her for mocking him as always.

"Or even give us crappy food..." The brown head muttered as she filled the rifle with more bullets and it closed off with a 'click', ready to do its job.

"But _no one_...especially **not **a bastard like you is ever allowed to hurt our boss as long as we're still breathing!" Haru screamed as she glared at Calvo, her rifle already aiming for his head.

"Hah, seems like you two are not that weak as I thought…" Calvo said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood that trickled down on his palm. The Pesca Boss titled his head as he sent a glare at the orange head who didn't even flinched but only gazing back at him with a more collected look.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, do you think that you're perfect for the Vongola Decimo?" he asked mockingly to the orange head.

"There are thousands of girls who are more skillful and suitable for him, aren't you scared that he might get bore of you and find another girl…?"

The words are like bullets that pierced through Kyoko's heart. She bit her lips so hard she swears it might bleed as she aimed her gun on his head.

"Shut up….you doesn't know _anything_ about Tsu-kun." She muttered with an icy tone before looking at Calvo with emotionless honey browns. "If that is what he really wants, then so be it."

"But for Tsu-kun who promised to protect me….I had sworn not to be a burden in return_." _Kyoko whispered as she held up the one of the gun to his head, her grip on the weapon tightening unconsciously. "…I _will_ protect him."

"K-Kyoko-chan…"

Tsuna coughed as he turned his head to look at his fiancée weakly and he noticed her trembling hands. The Pesca Boss only stood with a hand in his pocket, smirking at the orange head amusedly. Haru furrowed her brows at her best friend but could find no word to say as she knew that she would've done the same thing. The orange head hated using her weapons but if her friends or fiancé was ever in danger, she knew she had to use it. But the decimo didn't want his fiancée to be stained by the mafia world …especially if it's because of him. He'd never forgive himself.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and gathered his strength as he screamed. "Gokudera!"

Gokudera took the cue and whipped out a handful of dynamites from his pocket. He quickly threw the dynamites out as a grey smoke engulfed all of them.

"Oi, octopus-head! What do you think you're doing?!" Haru exclaimed as she coughed, trying not to inhale too much of the smoke.

"Shut up, stupid woman! Bring Kyoko-san out of here, QUICK!"

The girls' eyes widened and before they could protest, they heard a weak voice.

"Kyoko-chan… Haru… Please listen to us this time… F-Find Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari-san…" Tsuna pleaded at them.

Haru was shock and Kyoko took the brown head's hand before she shook her head at the brown head, hoping that she'd understand by telling her 'no'. Haru bit her lip and nodded her head with her bangs covering her eyes. Kyoko and Haru turned on their way but the orange head took one last glance at her fiancé before mouthing out her words.

'We'll be back Tsu-kun, I promise' Tsuna gave a weak smile before his sight blurred, the ringing in his head became worse as he fainted.

"Oi…stupid woman…" Haru turned to look at the silverette who mouthed out the word that make her eyes widened…

_'Ti amo'_

"I'll say it again properly when I have the strength to, so get out of here and…don't get caught you idiot… woman." He muttered out weakly.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she knew the meaning of the words. It means 'I love you'….Her hand gripped tightly around her rifle as she dashed out of the mansion with the orange head who quivered as she hold back her tears. Kyoko and Haru aren't going to forgive them for what they have done to their boyfriends….._Ever_.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author Note: Ciao! Alice here! :D Yeah, it's rare for me to make ANs but I just want to say thanks to the reviewers. Neko-chan looks really happy since it's her first fic that's going to hit 100 reviews but of course I'm grateful too. ^^ Anyways, we made a shared account named 'The Sky and The Mist' where we'll be publishing 2795&6996 collab fics so you can check it out if you're a fan of those pairings. Many thanks from us! :D**

**Ending Note: Fufufufu~ ^^ Please don't bash about OOC-ness Haru and Kyoko, okay? I mean, all of us are already sick of seeing them helpless and can't fight, right? ==" At least I tried to make them strong in this story. And before I heard 6996 fans asking for more moments for them, I need to repeat myself like the… uhh… how many times? Whatever. PLEASE BE PATIENT. Your beloved 6996 moments will add up more sooner in another 2-3 chapters, I PROMISE.**


	7. Burden and Determination

**A/N: F-finally… first story to reach 100+ reviews… 0_0 I'm so happy! Thank you for always reviewing and loving this story, minna-san! It really means a lot for me, uwwaaa! And congratulation for Msdgirl who is the lucky #100 reviewer! Cookies for you made with love from the both of us! ^^**

**Now, let's get to our Chapter #7 of 'Never Again'~! Dundundundun!**

* * *

**Chapter #7- Burden and Determination**

"I'm sorry miss but it looks like there's a traffic jam ahead." The taxi driver said monotonously.

"WHAT!? We have no time for a freaking traffic—" The brown head screamed in irritation at the driver but was cut off by the sound of the door opening as the orange head ran out towards the hotel.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Haru called out as she decided to follow her, all the while ignoring the screams of the taxi driver for them to pay up. Kyoko searched in her pockets and brought up her phone, dialing a number as she brought it up to her ears.

"Giannini-san! Where are Hibari-san and the others now?"

"According to the Vongola radar, mist and cloud flames are detected close to your location, Kyoko-san. Turn around the next corner and you'll see the hotel they're staying at."

Giannini explained and Kyoko gave a 'thanks' before flipping the phone close and following what his instruction. However, she never expected to find a destroyed building instead as her eyes widened when she saw people screaming out of the used-to-be-hotel and two figures fighting on the hotel roof if you look _really _closely. Haru caught up with her friend soon after and stood rooted in place as her jaws dropped at the scene, police cars and the sirens of an ambulance could be heard miles away.

"This is unit 2 calling unit 3, we have a witness stating that there were 2 suspicious men running wild in the hotel. One was apparently holding a tonfa and destroys anything that disturbs his fight. The other suspect had pineapple-like hairstyle and had been constantly scarring the victim's minds with illusions. Evacuate everyone within a 500 meter radius, over. "An officer spoke to the intercom as he tried to calm down a woman shivering in fear as she chanted 'pineapple-illusions-tonfas-bite to death...' repeatedly, being the victim of witnessing the battle at close range.

"Great..." Haru breathed out sarcastically. "Out of all people we're asking for help, it just _had_ to be the worst pair of guardians in the history of mafia."

"Tsu-kun is going to faint when he sees this..."

Kyoko sighed as she moved a hand up to her temples before both girls made their way past the screaming crowd and into the hotel. Kyoko could feel her eye twitching as she saw the broken down elevator and the long flight of stairs leading up to the roof at the fiftieth floor. Haru gaped as she started spewing string of curses in different language that would've broken her boyfriend's record.

* * *

"O-Once we save the octopus head...*wheeze* I'm gonna...*wheeze* KILL him for this..." Haru gasped for air as her legs wobbled at the last flight of stairs. Kyoko took a few seconds to catch her breath as sweat trickled down her temples before she finally slammed the door open, the open wind blowing against her.

"Hibari-san, Mukuro-kun, we need your help!"

The orange head said as loud as she could in between the sounds of metals clashing but failed to catch the attention of both guardians. The skylark brought up his tonfas and landed a blow on the mist guardian's gut, causing him to cough roughly. Hibari clicked his tongue as the figure he hit dissipates to purple mist but waste no time to turn around and ran towards the image of the pineapple head that was starting to form on the middle of the roof. The mist guardian cackled creepily as he tapped his trident to the ground, pillars of flame appearing under the ex-prefect's feet. Hibari dodged the attacks and lunged in for a hit to the illusionist's face but was blocked by his trident, the sounds of metals clashing once again.

"Die, herbivore." The cloud guardian growled dangerously, ignoring the trickles of crimson trailing down over his right eye and cuts on his tattered suit.

"Kufufu~ and yet I'm still here, alive and well after what you've said dear skylark-kun."

Mukuro smirked at the skylark who was then glaring back at him. Though, the pineapple head's breathing was short as the bone over his lungs was crushed by the tonfas earlier. The two soon started exchanging blows once again as they failed to notice the orange head with dark auras starting to surround her.

* * *

To say that Chrome was shocked would be an understatement as the purplenette saw the destroyed building that was once a five star hotel. She took no time to run up the stairs as fast as she could and finally arrived on the last flight of stairs. All her stamina training had somewhat paid off.

"Haru-chan!" The female illusionist called as she saw the brown head leaning against the wall with a ragged breath.

"C-Chrome-chan you have to stop the both of them."

Haru spoke as she pointed to the door to the roof. The female illusionist looked at her worriedly but nodded and went on her way through the door. The purplenette first saw the two guardians and froze when she heard two gunshots from the orange head. The bullets grazed their cheeks as she finally caught the attention of both guardians as they paused to look at her.

"W-What's happening here?!"

Chrome exclaimed as she took in the scene before her and glared dangerously at the two guardians. Both of them were badly injured and avoid looking at her violets. The purplenette frowned as she noticed her boss's fiancée holding up her two guns. She knew Kyoko hated using her weapons even though she practiced so hard on it and swore to only use it to protect her loved ones if they're ever in danger. Kyoko turned her head to the side and saw the purplenette, relief washed over her as her legs finally gave in and she dropped to the floor.

"C-Chrome-chan..."

The orange head chocked out as her honey browns brimmed with tears. The purplenette immediately ran towards her and kneeled down to hug her friend, the guns dropping to the ground.

"I-I'm so glad you're h-here..." Kyoko said as she sniffed.

"Kyoko-chan...what's wrong?" Chrome furrowed her brows as she asked worriedly.

"Tsu-kun...everyone...they've been k-kidnapped..." Kyoko muttered and the purplenette's violets widened immediately.

"Please...save them!" The orange head pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks. The image of her famiglia in the cave flashed through her mind, they were either unconscious or hurt...

Chrome gritted her teeth as she felt her anger rising up at the people who dared to hurt her famiglia. She snapped her head to the two guardians and hissed. "Both of you, stop fighting...**_now_**."

The two guardians merely glared at each other one last time before bringing their weapons down.

Chrome turned her head back to the orangenette as she gently patted her head. It's kind of weird for the purplenette though. In the past, it was her who was always being comforted by the two girls but right now, seeing the usual happy-go-lucky and cheerful Kyoko flashing such a painful expression and crying like there's no tomorrow, she know that she will**_ never, ever,_** forgive those who dare to kidnap her familgia and hurt her friends.

* * *

That night, the trio along with the girls stays in a small cave in the forest, with a protection illusion that was casted by Mukuro and Chrome. They decided that it was the for the best not to look for other place to stay since they could be targeted anytime. After dinner, which consisted of some miserable pieces of fish, the girls tried to treat Hibari and Mukuro's wounds…..which didn't seems to be like a simple task…

"Hibari-san! Please stop being stubborn and let Haru and Kyoko-chan treats your wounds desu!" Haru exclaim as she tried to rub some ointments on the stubborn ex-prefect's wound. However, the raven head just turned his head away before the piece of cotton could touch his skin. Haru growled in annoyance as she had to stop the urge to kill the cloud guardian. Kyoko on the other hand tried to calm her friend down as she squeezed a piece of cloth and stretched the ex-perfect's bloody arm. She ignored his piercing glare as she start cleaning his arm.

On the other hand, Chrome was grumbling when the piece of white cloth in her hand turned red after cleaning the pineapple-head illusionist's wounds. She immersed the cloth into a bucket of water next to her. The blood started to wash out of the cloth then it travelled into the water like virus. Soon enough, the bucket of clear water was as red as the red sea. She stared at the water in disgust and moved it to aside as she dipped a piece of cotton into a bottle of ointment.

She pressed the piece of alcoholic cotton on his wounded chest not-so-gently as Mukuro slightly winched at the cold feeling. The purplenette titled her head to look at him, her anger had disappeared and was replaced with worry as she immediately jerked her hand away from his wound.

"S-sorry, I'll be more careful!" she assured him, and with practiced grace pressed the cotton back against his chest once again, making certain to apply less force.

Hibari slightly twitched his eyebrow. He did not like how Chrome is acting in front of the pineapple illusionist though he knew that she was just worried that she might hurt him. Although the girls didn't notice it,the skylark could see the way how Mukuro tried to hide his cunning smile behind his calm and collected mask.

That damn pineapple herbivore….

"Chrome." Hibari's lips curled into a smirk as he called the purplenette. The girl turned her attention towards the skylark as she blinked her eyes innocently to him.

"I've been nice enough to let Sasagawa and Miura to treat my wounds, don't you think that I deserved a…reward?" The cloud guardian muttered almost slyly at the male mist guardian.

"Euhm… a good morning k-kiss…?" Chrome nervously asked. She certainly didn't like it when the cloud guardian asked her for a reward.

"I've already got that… _**almost every day.**_"

He purposely said the last sentence a bit louder for his rival to hear. He could see how Mukuro's face start to darken and he could felt the dark aura slowly emitting around the male illusionist. Kyoko and Haru sweat-dropped. Sometimes, they seriously think that Chrome is still as naïve as ever because it seems like she hasn't noticed the aura that was screaming 'I'LL KILL YOU!' from the two rivals who hated each other with burning passions.

"How about… uhm… I-I make a hamburger steak for you once we're back…?" Chrome's face was blushing madly as she managed to stutter out what she wanted to say. Well, she might not be a great cook like Kyoko or Haru… but her cooking skill had improved after ten years and… at least her dishes won't kill a person like Bianchi's poison cooking…

_**SLAM!**_

Chrome slightly flinched when she heard a loud crash coming from the pineapple-head. She turned her attention back to the male illusionist and noticed that he had just punched the ground and there's a slight crack coming out from the hard rock ground. The bandage around his hand start to get dirt and she could see blood slowly seeped out from his just-bandaged-and-treated hand.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"

The purplenette reprimanded the bluenette. However, Mukuro turned his head away as he pouted like a childish kid. Chrome sighed as she rubbed her temple. She was seriously slowly getting pissed off by the male illusionist's childish behavior.

"Here! Let me treat it!" She growled as she grabbed his hand. However, the illusionist pulled his hand off as he closed his eyes.

"I'll be fine. I just need a rest right now." He muttered stubbornly as he leaned his body down and tried to make himself comfortable on the hard surface.

Grunting, the purplenette insisted, "At least let me disinfect it and change the bandages. These ones are soaked thanks to your idiotic actions."

Sighing in defeat, Mukuro nodded propped himself up on his elbows.

Skillful fingers started to unwound the bloodied bandages with practiced ease, tossing them in a discarded heap once they were fully removed. She dipped another piece of cotton into the bottle of ointment as he situated himself, allowing her to properly clean his wounds.

Mukuro felt warmth creeping up his features as the purplenette gently and ever so lovingly help him to replace the bandages on his wrist. Her every touch resembling a fire that warmed his icy cold hand as the female illusionist was focusing on her work. Mukuro absently gaze at her features from her long, flowing purple hair, strong violet eyes to those pale lips that shut tight as she tried to mask every emotion she had for the pineapple head. Strangely, the male illusionist felt a pang of hurt and regret as he realizes...that he wasn't there when she grew up into a fine soldier. She trained days and night to be the skillful illusionist she is today without his guide. But most importantly, his Nagi had turned into a**_ woman_** who could defend her own pride...

And he _**couldn't **_be there for her all this time.

* * *

Kyoko stared deeply at the orange flame of the bonfire in front of her. The flame is illuminating her honey brown orbs and they started to slowly look like the lightest brown you would ever see. It made the girl seem so surreal.

A sad memory starts to flash in her mind as she gripped the helm of her shirt tightly. It was the day when Tsuna protected her… and almost lost his own life.

_"Tsuna-kun!" the orangenette exclaimed in worried as she ran into the medical room. Her eyes widened when she saw a certain brunette lying on the bed, his chest covered with thick bandages and there's an oxygen mask on his mouth._

_The Vongola Decimo opened his eyes slightly and saw his girlfriend looked at him worriedly. He pants a few times before trying to force a smile on his face._

_"Kyoko-chan…" The brunette breathed out weakly._

_"I'm glad….you're fine." he muttered out and all sudden, the orange head lunged herself towards him. Tsuna winched slightly at the stinging pain of his back but decided to ignore it when he heard soft sobbing came out from the trembling girl._

_"You almost died! Bianchi-san told me that it was a miracle you managed to survive! W-Why did you protect me? I can't fight or even protect you like onii-san and the others… I'm just a burden for you!" she exclaimed as more tears start to running down from her eyes. Her grip around him starts to tighten as she was scared that she might lose him anytime._

_His fingers slowly made their ways to her teary face as he caressed her face gently. Tsuna rubbed her tears away as he stared into her eyes deeply._

_"You're not a burden for me, Kyoko-chan…" he said out softly. "Please stop crying…it hurt me even more than my injuries to see you crying like this."_

Ever since that day, Kyoko swear to herself that she won't become a burden to her fiancé, her brother and even her family. She had been training hard along with Haru with Lal Mirch all these years, there are even a few incident that causes them to stay in the hospital for months. The brunette and silvernette had convinced them not to do such dangerous trainings but the one look from the girls manage to shut them up. They've sworn not to be a burden and protect their family no matter what.

"Kyoko-chan…" Haru and Chrome looked worriedly at the orange head. She was acting out-of-character and it almost broke the two girls' heart to see the pained look on her face.

"In the end… I'm still a burden for them…huh?" she muttered out suddenly as she started to laugh bitterly to herself.

"What do you mean, Kyoko-chan? You have been trying your hardest!" Haru tried to comfort her best friend as she sat next to her, gently panting her back.

"Haru-chan is right, Kyoko-chan. Stop blaming yourself." Chrome added up. She glanced back at the two boys who were bandaged like mummies behind them. Ah… you can't blame Chrome for doing so. The two rivals won't stop trying to get on each other's nerve and Chrome had no choice but to take up a few real illusionist bandages and make them into mummies.

'Don't you even **_dare_** to tear the bandages off.'

Her glare sent the meaning of her words to the skylark and pineapple illusionist before she turned her attention back to her best friends. She placed her hand on the orangenette shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"You know… Kyoko-chan…" she said softly, glancing at the two boys to make sure they are not peeking on their conversation.

"Just like you, I….I'm always think that I'm a burden for bossu and the others. However… there's times when I'll start thinking to myself that I don't want to be a burden anymore and I want to protect them. That is the reason why we became strong… b-because…" all sudden, Chrome didn't know why but she start to blush madly. "Just like the pineapple pervert…"

A certain bluenette who pretended to be asleep slightly twitched his forehead.

"Although he had abandoned me for all these years… but there's some times that I'll still be worried over him and felt like I wanted to protect him with all I could…"

Mukuro felt a mixed feeling of happiness and pain. He felt happy to know that the purplenette still cared for him and perhaps, he could have a chance to get her back. The other emotion was because he could never forgive himself for using her as a tool all the time when she was still there with him. He sighed for the one last time before trying to drift himself into sleep. He couldn't even get his feelings across properly…

* * *

Chrome sighed as she looked at her friends who had all fallen asleep. It was already late at night, but the purplenette couldn't sleep. That is why she is now wide awake, staring at the twinkling stars on the sky.

She stared down at her Mist ring as she remembered the time she saw the MMS sent by Ken and Chikusa for Mukuro.

_Chrome looked at the unread MMS curiously. There are 12 unread messages by the same numbers that she didn't seem to recognize and 1 MMS that had Ken and Chikusa's name written on the screen. She glanced at the sleeping illusionist for the one last time before decided that she will read it for him._

_"Mukuro-sama!" the short video was start with Ken who greeted Mukuro loudly. Chrome even had to lower it voice so it won't disturbed the sleeping bluenette. She looked over to see Mukuro slightly moved a bit in his sleep but he did not wake up. She sighed before continue watching the short video._

_"Mukuro-sama, we're very sorry but it seems like we have run out of plans to help you to distract M.M." Chikusa cut off Ken as he said. Chrome's orbs immediately widen when she heard what Chikusa had just said._

_"Kakipi is right, Mukuro-sama. M.M had come here a few days ago and once she noticed you weren't around, she predicted that you would be either at Japan or Italy, byon! We're sorry we can't help much!"_

To tell the truth, she was still a bit troubled with the incident that night. Many questions were still running through her head. She had been always wondering to herself, why he had abandoned her; the one who was always so loyal to him but he still kept **_her_**, the one who never really seems to care about him and tried to steal him away from her? She would never understand what was in the pineapple head's mind.

"Who's there?" she asked suddenly, pulling her weapon out as she pointed into the darkness. She had just heard some footsteps just now.

A tall figure slightly chuckled before he flicked his fedora.

"Chrome, you have improved more." The figure said in amusement. Chrome lowered her trident as a smile start to spread around her face. This voice… it belonged to…

"Ciaossu, the world greatest hitman had arrived." The tall man, with side curly-brow smirked to the purplenette.

"R-Reborn-san!"

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: There you go, readers. Is this chapter satisfying the 6996 fans? ^v^" I mean, you all are craving for more and more of their moments so I decided to wrote as many as I could in this chapter… now, please be patient to wait for another 2 chapters!**


	8. Don't Touch Our Ladies

**Author Note(Neko): S-sorry for the late update… b-but I had my own reasons! You see… I just nearly broke my neck recently… a-and also… I kinda injured my hands… =_=" *point at the bandages on the ground* It is kinda troublesome since I had to change the bandage once in a while… ==" So… my speed of typing sort of slowed down… Anyway~ please enjoy this chapter 8 that had OOC-ness badass Kyoko fighting and some romantic 189669 scene!**

* * *

**Chapter #8- Don't Touch Our Ladies**

_"Mukuro-sama…" Her violet looked at him weakly as she gripped his jacket tighter, begging him not to go. The bluenette looked back at the sick girl that lay on the bed; his mix-matched orbs lookeing at her worriedly as he ran his fingers on her wet purple locks._

_"Mukuro-sama…" the two other boys behind him called, reminding him that they should go before they were caught. Mukuro gently pulled her hand away from his jacket, without turning his head to look at her for the one last time, he started to make his way to the door where the other two teens are waiting for him._

_"Mukuro-sama…don't… go…" he heared her pleaded for him once again. The tears that were running down from her violet...it hurts him like a bullet that pierced through his heart. He doesn't know why he felt so hurt for abandoning her. He had grown up in a world filled with darkness that light can't even reach. He had grown up to think that humans are mere tools and puppets… so why did he felt this way when he was just throwing away the tool that is no longer of use to him?_

_"Mukuro-sama… please… d-don't… leave… me…" her weak pleadings echoed in his ears like a voice recorder._

_Why did he care so much for her? Why did he felt so hurt when he was just throwing away a useless tool away? What did he felt like turning around and told her that he will never leave her? Why? __**Why?**_

_The only person he'd trust his whole life was no one else but himself. He doesn't need to care for a tool...a puppet he had no more use for. But this feeling… he felt like he had just lost something very opened his mouth, only to bit his lips as he couldn't found his voice._

_What should he even say to her?_

_So without a single farewell, he stomped out from the room quickly with Ken and Chikusa who glanced back at Chrome worriedly before following the illusionist._

_'She is no longer useful to me.' he thought to himself deep inside, grabbing his luggage nearby and continuing to walk away without looking back at the room. 'She doesn't mean anything, she is just a tool.' He kept screaming in his mind, telling himself that he don't care about her, he wasn't worried that she might die from the illness and she is __**not**__ important to him._

_But why did he flipped open his phone and started to dial a very familiar phone number?_

_'Who the hell dares to woke me up from my sleep, you ignorant herbivore?' a murderous, stern and cold voice muttered tiredly and dangerously. Ah…why did he even call that fighting maniac anyway?_

_"Kufufufufufufu~ Hibari Kyoya, come to Kokuyo High School right now if you want to have a fight with me."_

_He knew that skylark will come, he WILL. After all, that idiotic prefect had been craving to bite him to death. He also knew that icy-cold Japanese had a soft side over cute things and…his Chrome. Ah, it's not so hard to notice that. The cloud guardian would often glanced back to look at her whenever she walked past him._

_"I believe that you can take good care of her, Hibari Kyoya…" he muttered softly to himself as he ended the call. At least now, when he had abandoned her, she will find a new home...someone else to support her and give her the happiness she deserved._

_"Sayonara (Goodbye), my dear Chrome…"_

* * *

Mukuro's mix-matched ruby red and sapphire blue eyes flickered open as he groaned. Ah… isn't that some very unnecessary memories he had just dreamt about? The sad memories of him abandoning his poor, sick Chrome to the… the… well, why the hell did he even asked that damn skylark to take care his Nagi at that time anyway?

"I was just about to toss your corpse down the river if you waste another second sleeping, pineapple-head." He slightly twitched his eyebrows at the nickname and turned around, ready to kill the person who dares to insult his unique hairstyle when his eyes met with a green colored bat that hit him hard on his head. The pineapple head clutched his injured head and groaned on the ground as he curled up to a ball.

"R-Reborn-kun! Please stop! Mukuro-kun had just recovered from his injuries!" he heard the Vongola Decimo's fiancée spoke worriedly to a tall man dressed in a suit. He blinked twice as he rubbed his head in pain. For the first time ever...he almost pitied the decimo for having a spartan of a tutor..._almost._

_'Kufu? Is this the tutor of Sawada Tsunayoshi? The sun Arcobaleno that had made that tuna of a mafia boss to the infamous Vongola Decimo he is now?'_

The hitman seemed to read the illusionist's mind as he flicked his fedora and smirked. "Ah yes, you're right, stupid pineapple. I'm was the cutest and most innocent baby ten years ago...and the current hottest and number one hitman now."

_'Cute and innocent my ass!'_ he screamed in his mind. He could never forget how that ex-Arcobaleno had injured his Chrome during the Arcobaleno Trials. Fufufufufu~ and HOW DARE HE KEPT INSULTING HIM?!

"Hey, don't think that I can't read your mind." The world greatest himan muttered as he placed a hand in his pocket and slamed his bat-shaped Leon on Mukuro's head once again with the other.

Mukuro groaned in pain as his handsome (self-praising) face meet the hard, rocky ground once again. He balled his hands to fists in anger as a vein popped at the back of his head.

"Kufufufufufufu~ I'm seriously going to kill you, you damn ex-Arcobaleno!" Mukuro yelled out in anger as he stood up, a metallic trident forming on his hand. Just then, he heard some foot stepping and an angelic voice called.

"Reborn-san, is something wrong? I heard screaming and-"

A purple head walked into the cave and she immediately glared at her ex-master when she saw him pointing the dangerous and sharp trident at the innocent-faced world greatest hitman who didn't take out his gun but just crossed his arms and looked back at the pineapple head plainly.

"I told you a hundred times before NOT. TO. START. A. FIGHT. WITH. ANYONE! PER. NON. INIZIARE. UNA. LOTTA. CON. NESSUNO! Don't you understand Italian and Japanese?!" She yelled out angrily as she whacked his head continuously with illusion pots and pineapples.

The spartan tutor smirked from behind while Kyoko could only sweat-dropped at the scene. She was starting to pity Mukuro who fell for Reborn's cunning trick just like her fiancé did countless of times before...

"Kyoko." The orange head turned her head to look at the ex-Arcobaleno who suddenly had a very serious look.

"Come, we can just leave the two of them here, I have something to give you." Reborn muttered loud enough for the orangenette who stood next to him to hear. Kyoko, being her dense self, nodded before following the hitman behind while silently praying that Chrome won't kill Mukuro…

* * *

For the first time in Mukuro Rokudo's life, he believed in luck. If it wasn't the right-hand man's girlfriend who came back just in time before his dear Chrome could kill him, he thought that he might have to return from the cycle of hell once again...

"Here you go, Mukuro-san. This is the fresh clothes that we got from Reborn-san." The short haired girl handed him the pile of clean clothes. He let out a tired sigh; his head still won't stop ringing from the constant abuse. Without any hesitation, he ripped the worn and dirtied dress shirt he had been wearing since yesterday and grabbed the new clothes.

Chrome slightly blushed when she saw how well-built and muscular Mukuro is. Oh god, he had abs. It's the first time she had seen him half-naked after all. However, the deep scars that marked his back kind of shocked her. Where did he get those horrible scars? She can't help but start to wonder what kind of dangers he had been through all these years… you can't blame the purplenette for that. No matter how much she had changed, she is still the caring and kind Chrome deep inside.

Hibari slightly twitched his brows in annoyance when he saw the female illusionist staring at Mukuro… or more clearly, his chest. Well, he had to admit that the male illusionist is very muscular and then scars behind his back make him looked very cool. But, he is not going to let Chrome drool over him…

"Chrome." Hibari called in a deep, sexy tone. The purplenette turned back to look at him, blinking her eyes when suddenly the skylark loosened the purple tie around the collar of the dark purple dress shirt with a charming smirk on his face that will make any girls squeal at his sexiness.

Chrome could felt herself start to blush madly when Hibari start to unbuttoned his dress shirt, showing off his well-built and six packed abs that won't lose to Mukuro's. He had to hide his playful smirk when he caught the pineapple head glaring at him. Ah… you just don't know how much the cloud guardian enjoy seeing the male mist guardian having that jealous look on his face…

The ex-prefect clicked his tongue as he gently caressing the blushing purplenette's cheek, while smirking when he saw Mukuro raising his trident, ready to kill him off. He knows that the next sentence that came out from his mouth will have the illusionist trying to send him to hell. "Why are you blushing, Chrome? Am I really that sexy? Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a naughty herbivore you are..."

That's it. It took all that Mukuro could had not to kill the skylark who was _flirting _with_ his_ Chrome. He slammed his trident hard at the ground and a pillar of fire appeared under Hibari's feet while the angry pineapple was of course, taking extra care not to hurt his beloved Chrome.

"Kufufufufufu~" Mukuro chuckled darkly, killing aura spreading around him as he pointed his trident at the cloud guardian. "What do you think you're doing to _my _Chrome, Hibari Kyoya?" he had a friendly smile on his face, but the killing aura around him didn't fade away and Hibari's smirk widened as he grabbed his tonfas nearby. This will be a good warming up.

**_SLAM!_**

Chrome tilts her head a bit while smiling sweetly… actually, _too sweetly_, to the two guardians, her trident make a huge crack on the hard ground as dark aura started to emit from the female illusionist.

"The two of you..." the cloud and mist guardians flinched as they shivered at the dangerously sweet voice used by the purplenette. A few rolls of bandages suddenly formed around Chrome as she glared at them murderously. "HOW. MANY. TIMES. MUST. I. TOLD. YOU. TWO. TO. STOP. FIGHTING. YOU PERVERTS?!"

The bandages start to rushed towards the two strongest guardians and in another ten minutes, the poor boys were bandaged into mummies once again while Chrome stomped away with her face blushing in fuming red, either from anger or embarrassment of being tricked around by the two sexy beasts.

* * *

Reborn was quite amused when he found the two male guardians being bandaged into mummies when he was back. Haru just stared at the two with a sweat-drop formed at the back of her head while Chrome was fixing her suit shirt while ignoring the 'Mppff fmpf mphhef!'(Release me herbivore!) and 'Kumpfumpfufu...Mph Fmph Fmmf Mffhp! (Kufufufu...I can't BREATHE!)' from the two guardians.

"Chrome, before we leave to attack the Pescha family...can you let the two of them go? I promise that you can do **_whatever you like_** to them when we return back to the mansion." Reborn slightly smirked when the two mummies-like guardians glared at him from under the bandages.

Chrome hesitated for a moment before she nodded her head and snap her finger. The real illusion immediately disappeared as the two boys gasped, trying to inhale as many oxygen as they could. God knows how they could survive last night with the bandages that had tightly coiled them like a snake.

The purplenette put on her boots when she notices Kyoko who had a troubled look on her face. Chrome started to become worried when she saw her biting her lips.

"Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" The purplenette asked her. The orange head quickly turned her head to her two best friends as she forced a smile on her face.

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry, Chrome-chan and Haru-chan."

It only made Chrome and Haru to worry even more when they heard their friends' voice trembled.

Once Kyoko noticed her friends had all walked out from the cave, her smile faded away as she stared down at the necklace around her neck with two rings hanging from it. She unconsciously tightens her grip around the ring as her hand started to tremble once again.

_'Can I successfully do it...Tsu-kun?'_

* * *

"J-Jyudaime… you should stop right now. If you continue doing that, you'll just end up injuring your head…" Gokudera said worriedly as his boss hit his head against the hard metallic cage continuously, a dark aura emitting around him as all his guardians stayed as far as they could away from their boss. Their hands were cuffed with a metal that seemed to drain their flame if he were to use it.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna murmured in a dead voice, looking at his right-hand man with no emotions written on his face.

"I-I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen sooner or later! I can't waste my time getting locked up here when something could've happened to Kyoko-chan and the others!"

The other guardians could only frowned and lowered their heads. Every one of them had wished deep inside their heart that Kyoko and Haru won't come back to save them…no, they believe the girls are strong, but no one want their most beloved sister, lovers, big sisters or friends to be injured just to save them, right?

"I seriously hope that Hibari-san and Mukuro won't bring them along if they're coming here…" Tsuna whispered as he stared up on the white ceiling. The decimo balled his hands to fists as he bit his lips worriedly.

_'Kyoko-chan, please don't come, please…'_ he begged in his heart, wishing that the orange head could hear her somehow.

_'Their main target is __**you**__, Kyoko. They didn't kidnap us for no reason… __**they want to kill you**__.'_

* * *

An hour after walking around the forest, searching for their way, the group finally reached the basement of the Pescha family. Reborn turn his head towards the two male guardians, who were currently having a glaring contest as both their hands were twitching to grab their weapon and attack each other.

"Oi, pineapple head and Hibari." The two guardians turn around to face the ex-arcobaleno with Mukuro who twitched his eyebrow with the nickname Reborn gave to him. "There might be enemies coming out to ambush us sooner or later. I want you two to buy us some time and distract the enemies while we save Dame-Tsuna and the others."

The two rivals were about to protest on how much they don't want to stay with their rivals for even a minute when they saw the look that Reborn shot at them… although he is smiling so innocently to them, although his face didn't have the word 'Do it or die' bolted on it or even have a gun pointed at them… the aura emitting around the world greatest hitman is enough to make them shut up.

Before a word could slip out from the two guardians, Reborn suddenly shot his gun towards the bushes as he pushed Kyoko and Haru down. Hibari and Mukuro noticed the bullets flying towards their most beloved girl who won't be able to dodge it in time and immediately ran towards her using their weapons as a shield to protect her.

"Girls, let's go in now!" the hitman exclaimed as he kicked the nearby door open. Kyoko and Haru nodded, and immediately grabbed their weapons that had dropped before running into the mansion. Just then, Haru noticed Chrome who is still stunned behind the two boys who had protected her.

"Chrome-chan! Let's go!" Haru's voice broke Chrome from her own though. She nodded her head to her friends and quickly stood up, her trident in her hands as she ran towards the entrance while her violet orbs never leaft the two guardians.

"K-Kyoya, pineapple head!" she called out. Mukuro slightly twitched at the nickname called by the purplenette towards him, but decided to let it go this time when he noticed the worried expression shown in her violets.

'Please be safe.' She mouthed her words out for the both of them before she ran inside with the others.

Some of the enemies immediately run towards the door, but were stopped by the two strongest Vongola mist and cloud guardians who point their weapons at them dangerously.

"Kufufufufufu~Now who was it who dared to ponint his gun at my dear Chrome?" Mukuro pushed the pointy end of his trident towards the group of his opponents; a red glint came out from his right eye as a single horizontal line could be seen. The kanji of 'one': The Realm of Hell.

"Herbivores…for trying to hurt my property...I will bite you to death." Hibari pulled out both of his tonfas, a killing aura spreading around him. He was already dying to bite someone to death for god-know-how-long.

"The moment you ignorant herbivores/humans being laid your hands on Chrome…" The two boys said in unison, the dark aura emitting around them are screaming 'KILL!'

"For touching the Vongola ladies… especially Chrome Dokuro...considered yourselves **dead."**

For the first time inmafia history, the pineapple and skylark had finally agreed on something together. And that's killing those who dared to touch the ladies of Vongola. (Or more clearly, it's Chrome)

* * *

Tsuna clenched his teeth in anger, times passed by so slowly and he can't help but keep feeling that something bad might happened soon to his fiancée and also friends. Why did his intuition keep acting up? He doesn't know, but all he could do was sit in the cage and waiting for the fighting maniac and pineapple freak to save them.

"Does sitting in the cage bore you, Vongola Decimo?" Calvo asked as he chuckled evilly. He switched on the nearby television as he plop himself on the soft sofa. "Just enjoy the show!"

"Calvo… I swear… when I get out of here… I'll _kill_ you." Tsuna snarled as he glared at the boss of the Pescha family, his eyes glowering with hate and wrath. Calvo laughed out like the evil man he is.

"Calm down, Vongola Decimo. You might enjoy this show! Especially when they found that little fiancée of yours…"

The last sentence make Tsuna paled. Kyoko is coming? Why the hell didn't the two idiotic guardians of his stop her?!

All his panics increased when the screen of the television flashed a mop of orange hair running as fast she could. The guardians felt their guts twisted. The enemies were aiming for Kyoko, Chrome, Haru and...is that Reborn?!

"When the hell did Reborn came back?!" Tsuna exclaimed in fear as he gulped. Okay, now he wished he could die instead of being saved by his fiancée and the other already. He knew that dying from hunger here will at least be better than dying from the wrath of the evil world's greatest hitman who was going to send him to hell since he didn't finish his paperwork…

* * *

"This way!" Reborn exclaimed as he kicked one of the oak doors open. Just as they entered, the door slammed close. Every one of them holds their weapons protectively to themselves as they turn into fighting action.

They noticed how the room looked very different from any mafioso's room should be. There are no sharp weapons, no dangerous aura and it looked too pink. Yes, you heard it right. TOO PINK AND TOO GIRLISH TO BE A MAFIOSO'S ROOM!

"Ara, ara~" a sweet girlish voice said and Kyoko's honey brown orbs sharpen in realization when she finally recognize the voice. Well… who can forget the girl that had freaking clung on your lover in front of you 3 months ago?!

"Isn't it lucky since you came earlier than I expected~?" a figure with long blonde hair tied in a high-pony tail stood up from the English-styled chair she was sitting on. She smiled innocently to them, but the smile didn't make the others loosen the grip on their weapons.

"Ah, signora Kyoko! " the blonde greeted the orange head, and the orangenette tighten her grips around her weapons as the girl walked towards her, she had to be cautious that the blond won't play some tricks on them.

As if reading the Vongola Decimo's fiancée's mind, the girl threw a small bomb in a speed like thunder. The other two girls and Reborn noticed the bomb first as their eyes widened in shock.

"KYOKO-CHAN!" Chrome and Haru exclaimed as they, along with Reborn who only gritted his teeth, immediately pushed the orange head away.

The bomb land in front of the world greatest hitman and the two other girls as green smoke started to surround all of them. Kyoko watched in horror as her friends were stuck in the smoke.

"G-guys!" she exclaimed, she was so scared that she might lose them, just like how she had almost lost Tsuna before. Once the smoke cleared off, she saw her friends were all being stuck in a cage with green thunder flame surrounding around the metallic cages.

"I-I'm coming to save y-" her words were being cut off when a kick came flying towards her. She looked up and saw the blond who smiled evilly at her this time.

"Ah, ah, ah." She said playfully to the orangenette, her index finger moving back and forth. "You won't be able to broke it, Kyoko-chan. Unless you defeat me and only then could this cage be broken."

The blond reached under her vest and Kyoko readied her two guns as she glared at her enemy, watching for any suspicious movement. Maria whipped out two turquoise colored traditional fans before opening it gracefully, if not for the sly smirk appearing on her face that is. The Pescha mafioso lunged forward almost immediately and the two exchange blows as sounds of shooting guns and metal clashing reverberate in the room. The orange head continued to avoid the fans that on closer look, have dangerous spikes pointing out of it. The Pescha mafioso smirked and brought up her fan to cover her face, the bullets blocked effortlessly by the metal. Kyoko narrowed her caramel orbs and gripped tighter on her weapon before firing the bullets at a faster pace. Maria finally lunged forward and aimed for the orange head's neck. The orangenette took the chance to fire her gun at the fan heading for her neck and the blond widened her eyes as her weapons repelled back. Kyoko was about to shoot one last attack on her but the pecha mafioso was quick as she brought her other weapon down towards the orangenette's head. Kyoko immediately crossed her two guns above her head and blocked the attack.

"You don't really think that this is all I've got do you?"

Maria sneered as she pushed her weapons down with force and Kyoko gritted her teeth in return. Her caramels widened when bright, yellow flames appeared on the tips of the spikes. It was the lightning attribute flame. The orangenette jumped back instinctively as the blonde's weapon now sparked with a coat of electricity.

"Hmm...so~ you have quite a good reaction there. If you'd just been a second slower...you might just die from the high voltage." Maria smirked as she brought up her weapon dangerously and rushed forward. Kyoko aimed for her weapon once again but the bullets seemed to soften as it touched the fan.

_'No...it's the other way around...'_

"It won't work again Kyoko-chan~ lightning flame have the hardening attribute remember?" The blond spoke cheerily as a sweet smile formed on her lips. Maria lunged forward once again and the orangenette had no choice but to block. She was about to move back as before when a gloved hand held her hand in place, the blond grinned slyly as the lightning flame grew brighter on her weapon. Electricity flowed through her weapon and onto the orange head as she screamed from the sudden pain. Kyoko dropped to her knees and onto the cold floor as her weapons rattled on the ground.

* * *

"KYOKO!" Tsuna yelled as fear gripped him when he saw his fiancée collapsed on the ground. He used all of his strength and banged on the metallic cage continuously, his eyes not believing what he had just seen… No… she can't die…Kyoko can't die! He still needs her!

Ryohei gritted his teeth in anger when he saw his sister getting injured and collapsed on the hard ground. He immediately stood up, banging the metallic cage along with Tsuna as he ignored the blood that seeped out from his head. He can't lose her… he can't lose her! She is his only sister and nobody could replace her in this world! What could he do if she dies just like that?

"KYOKO! STAND UP TO THE EXTREME! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL ALIVE, RIGHT?!" he yelled out as loud as he could, wishing his voice could be heard by his sister.

Calvo grinned evilly when he saw how the guardians had all paled. Gokudera, Lambo and Yamamoto were too stunned to move or even make a sound.

**"How ****_dare_**** you..."** Tsuna muttered darkly, the temperature seemed to drop to zero as his voice echoed in the room. He raised his head and orange orbs filled with pure anger glared straight at the Pescha boss, the sky flame flickered on his forehead. Calvo flinched and took a step back as fear came to him.

Those cuffs were supposed to absorb his flame! Not even tens or twenty professional mafioso could ever so much as lit their flames!

"Stop, decimo! Don't you care about what will happen to your dear guardians if you break those cuffs?" The mafia boss tried to reason with the angry mafioso and Tsuna stopped on his tracks. Calvo grinned evilly as he seemed to have caught the decimo's attention.

"Their cuffs were equipped with a special needle soaked in poison that could kill anyone in seconds with a push of this little button here!"

The pescha boss held up a switch box on his hand, his thumb already resting on one of the button. Tsuna widened his orange orbs and turned to look at his guardians. All of them were gazing back at him with determination in their eyes, urging him to ignore the threats and even if it were true...they had already pledge their loyalty and life to him. The guardians would offer their lives at any time for their best friend, brother...their _sky. _The brunette's lips quivered at the thought and he hesitated for a moment. Tsuna gritted his teeth and shut his eyes before the flame on his forehead disappeared, his orange orbs replaced by chocolate browns. Calvo cackled evilly as his voice roared throughout the room before he looked down at the decimo and pressed on another button. Tsuna snapped his eyes open as electricity coursed through his body and he screamed at pain shot up his body from the previous injuries.

"Tsuna!/Jyuudaime!/Tsuna-nii!/Sawada!"

The guardians called out as their boss fell to the ground, his body weak and hurt. Tsuna weakly turned his head up with half lidded eyes and saw the orange head in the same state as him.

'Kyoko...!'

* * *

"Aww...did I kill her already?" The blond pouted as she looked down at the unmoving orange head. The pescha mafioso sighed and was about to turn back when she saw the orange head's hand twitched and slowly moved to grab on her gun. She grinned amusedly and stepped on her hand but the orangenette refused to let go.

"Oh! So you're alive~!" Maria clapped her hands together.

* * *

"S-She's moving! She's still alive!" Yamamoto exclaimed, being the first one to recover from his shock when the orange head start to move her hand. Ryohei and Tsuna looked in disbelief as they saw her hand grabbing on the gun. The decimo felt the corner of his lips tugging into a faint grin as the orange head brought her head up from the ground to glare at the blond.

* * *

"I must say that you're quite skilled with your guns, Kyoko-chan. But too bad~ it's just not enough to beat me I guess." The blond sang before she bent down and grabbed a handful of her orange locks, the orangenette winched but refused to scream at the pain.

"It's over...princessa." Maria muttered darkly as she gaze straight at the other's wavering honey browns. Kyoko tightened her hold on her weapon as the blond's words registered in her mind.

_Is it...really over? Am I really just a burden to everyone? To...Tsu-kun?_

"Kyoko-chan!"

The orange head heard Chrome and Haru's screams with her blurry vision, they kept on screaming her name, calling her to stood up, the tears that kept on running down from their eyes… she was so sorry to make them cry… but she knew she would never be able to won against Maria… who is a well-trained Mafioso… unlike her.

"Kyoko." She flinched when she heard Reborn called her in a stern tone. "Did you forget what you came her for? Why do you train so hard all these years?"

Her honey brown orbs widened as she remember all those years she had been training so hard and remembered why she had abandon her peaceful life...it was all for Tsu-kun... the man she love... she wanted to protect him, she doesn't want to be an burden, she want to be more than just an emotional support for him, she want to be there with her onii-san when he is fighting, she wanted to help them but most of all... she loved her family... her wonderful, strong family... the Vongola. That's why... even if she had to sacrifice herself for her family, her friends and her most beloved lover... she still want to protect them no matter what.

"I… I…" she is struggling to get her injured body up as she ignores all the pains that run through her body. The pescha mafioso jumped back as she noticed that there was something different with the orange head. She narrowed her yellow orbs at Kyoko.

"I don't want to be a burden for Tsu-kun… onii-san… and the others… I…" suddenly, she balled her hands into fists as she gritted her teeth, finally able to stand up steadily in front of the other Mafioso.

"I WANT TO PROTECT MY MOST IMPORTANT FAMILY AND TSU-KUN!" she yelled out with all she could and all of a sudden, the ring around her finger and the necklace she was wearing flickered a purple and yellow flames on each of them.

The tears that ran down on Chrome and Haru's eyes stopped as they looked at Kyoko in shock when she lit up the mist and sun rings she was wearing. Reborn smirked to himself. He knew it was a good decision to let Kyoko wear them.

* * *

**_This morning_**

_"Kyoko, do you want to become even stronger?" he asked the girl as she sat nervously in front of him. She looked at him and bit her lips, nodding her head to answer his question. The ex-arcobaleno smirked as he pulled out a small box from his jacket and handed it to the soon-to-be wife of his dame-student._

_"W-what is this, Reborn-kun?" the orange head asked as she open the small box, only to have her eyes widen when she saw an A-class sun and mist ring in it._

_"R-Reborn-kun, what is the meaning of this?"_

_"Kyoko, you need them to help you protect Dame-Tsuna and the others. The time will come when these rings will be of use to you." The demon tutor smirked as he looked at the orange head._

* * *

Tsuna stared in disbelief when he saw his lover lit up the two Vongola A-class mist and sun rings with flames of high purity. He never knew she was able to light them up. When he finally recovered from the shock, he looked at the screen as a proud smile formed on his lips.

"You finally found your resolve...Kyoko."

* * *

BANG!

Maria clicked her tongue as she managed to jump back on the last second, the bullet grazing her cheek and leaving a trail of crimson down to her chin. The blond narrowed her eyes as she watched the orange head stood up, the bruises and cuts on her skin glowing with yellow flames as it slowly healed her wounds. But that's not the only thing that surprised her, it was that her two dark weapons was now surrounded by yellow flames. There were also two other guns with a pure white color that slowly formed and floated around her, both coated with an indigo flame and a vongola crest clearly engraved on its' body. She then noticed the mist ring around her neck glowing brighter.

"Even if you bring out a hundred of guns, they're just illusions princessa!"

The blond roared as she picked up the fan beside her feet and prepared herself to attack the orange head with both lightning flames activated on her weapons. Kyoko focused her caramels at her target and raised both of her black guns.

"Attivazione di Soreno." She whispered before firing the bullets coated with the same yellow flame. (Activation of the Sun)

The blond was about to block the bullets with her fan as she did before but her eyes widened when the bullets met with her weapons. It was stronger and more powerful. The pescha mafioso was pushed back by the bullet. Maria was too shocked from the sudden change of her enemy to notice that the orangenette was infront of her in a flash, the black weapons were replaced by the white ones.

"Costruzione di Nebbia" (Construction of the Mist) Kyoko muttered before she aimed both of her guns at the blond at close range. The blond continued to block her attacks and noticed the purple covered bullets. Maria watched as it went straight through her, it was an illusion, just as she suspected. She didn't bother to dodge the next coming to her hand. How wrong she was when a burning pain shot up from her hand the next moment. Kyoko continued to fired her guns faster as the blond found it hard to differentiate between the illusion bullets and the real ones.

"Not bad, princessa! I can finally use all my power after such a long time!" The blond grinned amusedly as she continued to attack her, enjoying the fight with the orange head and not caring about the cuts forming on her skin from the bullets.

"I'm sorry, Maria-san." Kyoko muttered and the pescha mafioso merely blinked in return. "My family and Tsu-kun...they're waiting for me."

"But I promised to spar with you anytime if you come over to the Vongola mansion."

Kyoko looked up and smiled warmly at the blond which caught her opponent off guard. The orangenette took a step back, distancing herself form the blond before breathing in a deep breath. She opened her eyes, caramels filled with determination as she raised both hands and fired her guns before switching it simultaneously with the white ones and repeating the same pattern over and over again. Maria gasped as she frantically tried to block off the bullets showering at her but failed when she realized that it was too fast for her. The bullets finally hit her shoulders and legs, her spiked fans dropping to the floor as her body followed soon after. The blond head a 'click!' sound of the gun and she snapped her eyes shut, preparing for the final attack from the orange head. A loud 'bang!' reverberate in the mansion but...she didn't feel any pain from the bullet that hit her straight to her chest. Instead...it felt warm.

The blond widened her eyes when she realize that the orange head had shot her with a bullet coated with the sun flame but this time, she had used the other attribute of healing on her instead. The pescha mafioso's wounds started to patch up slowly.

"You should be able to move in an hour or so." Kyoko explained before the two illusion guns disappeared along with her flame and she turned away from her defeated opponent.

"W-Why?!" The blond screamed out and Kyoko stopped on her tracks. "Why didn't you kill me?! You won!"

Kyoko sighed before turning back to her and kneel next to her.

"You did nothing wrong." She said plainly, and the blonde widened her eyes in shock.

"W-what?" She chocked out.

"Your hands were shaking while we're fighting... I know that there must be something in your past that causes your family to try and force Tsu-kun to marry you."

Maria was shocked and her yellow orbs brimmed with tears. A soft smile slowly forming on her lips as she spoke. "I-I've completely lost...Now I know why he chooses you."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I confessed to him months before and you know what he said?" Kyoko only blinked in return.

"'I only need one sun in my life and that's Kyoko-chan.'" The blond breathed out and a grin formed on her face as the orangenette blushed a deep shade of red.

"He apologized to me but I was kind of curious after hearing him say that..." Maria said with a 'hmph!' as she pouted.

Kyoko smiled slightly towards the blond. "Maria-san, I'd be happy if you're willing to be my friend in the future."

"W-Wha? W-Who would ever want to be your friend?" the blond felt heat creeping up her cheeks as she turned her head away. Kyoko giggled when suddenly, the wall next to her crashed down with a loud 'BAM!'

"You pineapple herbivore! Stop getting on my way while I'm fighting!" a figure said in annoyance as another figure with pineapple head walked next to him pointed his long trident towards the skylark.

"Who do you think you are to stop me? And you're the one who gets in my way, not me!" the other growled and Kyoko sighed in relief as she saw the two guardians safe and without a single scratch on them.

* * *

"KYOKO WON THE FIGHT!" everyone cheered as Ryohei shouted 'extreme!' with tears running down his face, happy that his sister had grown so strong and that she was safe now. Calvo fumed as he started to panic when he saw his daughter defeated on the gound. Tsuna slowly stood up from the floor and prepared himself to go to his drying will mode and get those stupid cuffs off him and the others. Calvo immediately stood up from his seat when a dark figure with a black cloak and hood covering his face appeared out of nowhere as if on cue. He panicked and yelled to the person who'd just appeared in the room and also his right-hand man.

"Quick! We're leaving as fast as we co-"

But before his words were finished, the doors crashed down, showing off the world's greatest hitman who smirked while blowing the smoke on his gun away. The others, along with the girls who hold onto Kyoko with bruises on her, walked in as the orange head had a bright smile on her face.

"Tsu-kun...you're safe." Kyoko whispered as beads of tears slipped down her cheeks.

"KYOKO!" Tsuna shouted in delight when he saw his fiancée.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author Note(Alice): Uwaah, this chapter turned out longer than I thought! O_O Anyways, please tell us on what you think of the story this time and also cause I never really write fighting scenes in detail before...Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to 6996 moments in the next chapter! x)**

**Ending note: The 6996 moments are a bit little in here… but you know what? I promised before that I'll write more 6996 moments after 2 more chapters, right? Now the fight of Kyoko is finished, the next chapter WILL have some very dramatic 6996 moments… and surprises are awaiting you! ;) Try guessing which villain is going to appear up next! I'm sure you won't be able to guess it… (or maybe you will?) Oh, and there's this poll I put on my profile about which story you want me to write after finishing 'Never Again'. I also put a new one called 'Protect You' in it, you can vote it in the poll or vote it in your reviews! That's all! 'till next time! ;)**


	9. The Truth behind The Past

**Author Note: Okay, *take a deep breath* MY FINAL SCHOOL EXAMINATION IS FINALLY FINISHED! YEAY! \OAO/ Yeah, the reason why I didn't update this story earlier (once again, sorry, I'm a slow writer… ==") is because I had to prepare myself for my final school exam that is FUCKING IMPORTANT for my next year result! O_e Nobody wants to be in the last class, right? I still want to be in the second class just like I am right now… so… yeah. Sigh. =_= Oh, and I apologize for making Hibari terribly OOC-ness on chapter #8, m==m *bow* and yeah… Kyoko get more scenes than Chrome… BUT! In this chapter, the mystery about why Mukuro abandon Chrome will be told off, and a certain villain that everyone hated him (Yes, HIM! M.M still won't appear… but soon, maybe on chapter #10) will also appear… Beside that… I gotta hide myself before I'm being killed off by Chrome's, Mukuro's and Hibari's fans since I kind of tortured them too much in this chapter… *run away***

* * *

**Chapter #9- The Truth behind The Past**

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief when she saw her lover, brother and friends safe and alive in the cage. They were injured but….at least they were alive. She could feel her sight blurred, her body not listening to her anymore as she finally let the darkness overcame her.

"KYOKO!" Tsuna yelled in the cage as he watched his fiancée fainted in the arms of their friends. Haru had to try her best not to let the orangenette fall to the ground as Chrome let go of her hands around the unconscious girl and pulled out her trident. The purplenette looked at her best friend while giving her an assuring smile, telling her that she will be okay. Her attention then turned towards the mist and cloud guardian. She sighed and looked at them confidently. In her eyes, they were telling the two men to trust her.

Violet orbs immediately find their way towards the run-away boss of the Pescha familgia as she tapped her trident twice on the ground and disappear in a pile of mists. In another second, she reappears in front the two Mafioso with her usual calm violets showing off hatred and angers as she glared at them sharply.

She will never forgive them.

They did not deserve to be forgiven after what they had done to her most beloved family and friends. How dare they hurt her most previous friends and boss?

"Don't you dare to come near me, Chrome Dokuro! Your Decimo and the other guardians are still in the wrath of mine, if you come a step closer, I will—" Calvo didn't managed to finish up his words as Chrome kicked the switch box away from his hand, and as her anger rise up when she remember all those wounds, burns on the other Vongola guardians, her fury raised as she crushed the switch box with a strong, furious step.

"You will what? Kill them?" Chrome muttered dangerously as her grip around the trident tightened in her hold.

"What will you do now with the only threat you had left had just been destroyed?" the purplenette said in a low tone as she take a step closer, flipping her trident dangerously in front of them.

Calvo took a step back, only to have his back hitting against the wall that shouldn't be there. He looked around his surroundings as he started to let out cold sweats while trying to find a way to escape. His blue eyes finally land on his right-hand man who just stood behind him motionless.

"As your boss, I command you to kill this woman in front of me as you want!"

Chrome raised a brow when she looked over at the mystery right-hand man. Why did she felt like he is very familiar? She felt like she had seen him somewhere before… but where? Darn it, her memory seriously isn't that great like when she is still the fourteen innocent self of hers.

Calvo smirked widely as he watched his right-hand man pull out a gun from his jacket. However, he was shocked when his cloaked right-hand man points the gun on him, instead of Chrome who stood in front of them.

"W-Who do you think you're pointing that gun at? I'm your boss you fool!—"

BANG!

The bullet flew through the Pescha familgia boss's chest as he slumped to his knees, watching the cloaked man with widened eyes that couldn't believe that his most loyal and trusted right-hand man had just shoot him. He was trying to kill him.

"Y-You traitor…" Calvo managed to mutter out with his last breath before he collapsed on the ground with his own blood soaking the cold floor.

Violet orbs stared in disbelief as Chrome watched the right-hand man killed his own boss right in front of her eyes. Her grip around the trident tightened when the cloaked mystery man kicked his own dead boss into the pond nearby before turning around to look at her. Her sixth-sense is telling her that if she didn't take care of the guy in front of her, her boss and all of her friends will be next to be killed.

"Chrome Dokuro, I've been searching for you for a long time… my last piece of puzzle…" the mystery man finally talked for the first time ever since the battle. She tried to glare at her opponent but failed when the cloaked man suddenly snapped his fingers.

Her violets immediately widened as she felt a sickening feeling in her gut. She looked down with hazy eyes as her trembling hand slowly reached down to her stomach. A sudden rush of pain shot up her body as she held a palm over her mouth, the salty taste of blood filling up in her mouth as she coughed up roughly. That void feeling...h-her organs...

"Surprised?" the cloaked man said amusingly with a smirk at the purple head that stood weakly, unable to speak as her vision blurred. "That's right...your organs...they're gone."

Chrome managed to glare at him, although it looked more like a pity stare. "H-How...?"

She choked out weakly. H-he...That pineapple head was the only one who would be able to...she widened her eyes. The only one who could have such a strong mist flame to repel her illusions other than Mukuro would be...

"Did you finally figured it out?" the mysterious man said as he brought up a hand to pull the cloak off him, showing off his pale body covered in bandages and cold eyes staring down at her. "I am Jagger, Bermuda-sama's servant and a member of Vindice."

* * *

Tsuna jolted up suddenly as he felt his intuition starting to act up once again. He looked around his surrounding and noticed his female mist guardian isn't around…

"Why is my intuition acting up again? Could something bad had happened to Chrome…?" he looked at the unconscious orange head in his arms… no, he can't leave his injured guardians and lover here… what if another bunch of assassins came? Then again…the purplenette might be a strong fighter, but what if her opponent is another even more powerful illusionist?

He ran his hand through his chestnut hair in frustration. His mind just won't work properly right now! Everything came in all too sudden!

But it's not like he can have much time to think when suddenly a loud metal clashing sound was heard, following with a few 'Kufufufufufu~' and 'Die, herbivore!'

"H-Hibari-san! Mukuro! Stop fighting!" the brunette tried to stop the mist and cloud guardians from killing each other. However, he failed miserably to stop the two rivals as he sighed in defeat. No one will be able to stop the two blood thirsty beasts from trying to kill each other-

"Oi, Hibari, Mukuro. I think it will be the best if both of you go to search for Chrome. She had been missing ever since we arrived here." The ex-sun Arcobaleno said aloud as he tipped his fedora while smirking slightly as he watched the two rivals stopped on their tracks. They turned around and looked— or more like glared at their boss with dangerous auras emitting out from them that that is practically screaming; 'YOUR STUPID ITUTTION MUST HAVE FELT THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG, RIGHT? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER YOU DAMN HERBIVORE/MAFIOSO!'

Mukuro jolted suddenly as he felt the presence of another illusionist around the area… no, this feeling isn't like his Chrome… it felt very unfamiliar and dangerous… something is wrong…

Without wasting his time, he gritted his teeth as he immediately ran towards the direction where Chrome had gone to as fast as he could. His head kept pounding painfully, as if they were trying to tell him something.

"Where is she?" he growled out, although he could heard his own voice slightly tremble in fear of losing the girl who he had lost once before… he can't… what if it is the Vindice who came to take her away, just because he had broken the oath they had made together? Wait, it was THEM who broke the promise themselves first!

He stopped on his tracks all sudden when he saw his beloved purplenette lay on the ground. His mix-matched orbs widened as he watched the weak female illusionist coughing out a pool of blood but he was even more surprised when he noticed her organs were gone.

He doesn't have much time to think as a hand suddenly stretched out to grab his neck. He managed to dodge the attack, and his surprised orbs sharpen into a glare when he gets a nice look over his opponent. Those cold, heartless eyes… he could never forget them.

He gritted his teeth as his A-class mist flame flickered in its highest purities. How dare the dead zombie… how dare he hurt his Chrome?! He thrust his trident in a speed towards Jagger, however, the bandaged man dodged his attack with ease. He was shock when the vindiche disappeared, and in another minute, he reappeared in front of the purplenette. Mukuro was stunned as he watched the Vindice prisoner smirked cunningly to him before grabbing a handful of the purple locks of the weak illusionist, he picked up the gun he had dropped down earlier and aimed directly in front of Chrome's head. Without her organs, the female illusionist couldn't manage to even cast an illusion; Chrome is nothing but is shown to be a weakness for Mukuro in Jagger's eyes now.

"Put the weapon down, Jagger. You are breaking our deal right now. You promised before you won't involve her in any of this." Mukuro growled, pointing his weapon towards his opponent as he watched worriedly over the purplenette who was starting to pant for air.

"No, she _**is**_, actually." Jagger said with a sly smirk.

"You had broken the deal between us and that is why, I will let you feel the pain of losing her." his thumb moved to the hammer of the gun and it gave a 'click' sound, ready to do its job.

His grip tightens around his trident every time he heard a choking sound and short pant produced by the purplenette. He can't bear to see her suffering… and it's all his fault. If he hadn't been so stubborn and impatient to meet her…she won't have to suffer all these pains. If he hadn't been so selfish to only think about himself, she will never have gone through so far… it's his fault, everything started from a single mistake he had made.

And that is for meeting and…falling for her.

"Let her go." The bluenette said bluntly as he dropped his metallic trident on the ground. Although Chrome's vision was blurred, she manages to recognized those mix-matched ruby red and sapphire blue orbs showing no hesitation as he approach the fearless man in front of them.

"In exchange for her life, I'll go back to the Vendicare Prison once again." He said without any hints of fears, he didn't even try to cast an illusion to attack him. In those eyes, Chrome saw sadness, pain and regret. Why did he show those emotions? Chrome wanted to scream out. She wanted to tell him to run away, and let her stay alone at here.

"M-Mu… Mu…" she wants to call out his name, the name that she hasn't called for years. But where is her voice when she needed it the most? Why did he flash such a confident smile that told her to stay calm?

"Kufufufufu… Nagi… don't worry, you won't have to see my face anymore in the future. I won't even come to bother you again. This game will end very soon and you…you will get back your peaceful life."

Why does it sound like a farewell for her?

_'No, you pineapple idiot… what do you mean I won't be able to see your face anymore? W-What is the meaning of this? A few days ago you appeared in front of me, telling me that you love me and you will let me fall for you once again… where is the proud and strong Mukuro Rokudo that I used to know? Why are you acting so weak now?' _she wanted to ask him so many things. But how can he just run away now? Just like how he had done to her ten years ago.

She watched as Jagger pulled out a long metal chain from the shelves of his long coat. She wanted to scream at him to run away, before they catch him and put him in the prison once again. Why… why did she act like this? She hates him! She used to hate him with all her burning passion over what he had done to her all these years, the reason why she become strong is because she want to be an independent and strong woman and prove to him that she didn't needed him in her life! But now… why did she feel so weak? And why is she struggling not to let those tears running down from her eyes?

"St… St-op…" she tried to murmur out with all she could.

A tonfa was suddenly sent flying towards the hand that held her hair tightly, and all of a sudden, she was dropped from the vindiche's grip to another pair of arms. She looked up with her eyes that could barely open and felt a hand gently stroking her purple locks as she was being pulled up into a warm embrace. She coughed into the soft fabric. She could smelt a familiar metallic smelt in the shirt… this scent… it's…

"K-Kyoya…" she murmured out, looking up at the man who glared at the opponent in front of them as he held her trembling, small figure tighter in his arms.

"You'll get your organs back soon. Just hang on, herbivore." He whispered into her ear before slowly leaning her weak body against the wall. When the ex-prefect turned around, his face darkened as he grabbed his tonfas that fell on the ground. His onyx, cold orbs glared at Jagger as killing aura emitted around him.

"You made a simple but unbreakable mistake… herbivore… whose property did you think you had just touched?" Hibari murmured, his bangs covering his eyes as he had switched to his fighting mode. His tonfas flicked with cloud flames as he immediately charged towards Jagger who warped in another second before the tonfa could get him.

The cloud and mist guardians gritted their teeth when Jagger reappears in front of the barely conscious purplenette. Chrome tried to glare at her attacker, but ended up giving a pity stare instead.

"Mistake?" Jagger asked, before starting to laugh out evilly. "The biggest mistake that both of you had made is falling for this unworthy woman. Like now, what would you choose? Revenge or her?" Without another word, he kicked Chrome with full force, making the girl choked out more blood before fallen into the pond.

"YOU BASTARD/ HERBIVORE!" both of them yelled in unison as they were about to attack Jagger when he suddenly disappeared once again.

They didn't have much time to think when several assassins came out from the hidden door and started to attack them, the boys' eyes never leaving the pond in which Chrome had fallen into. Both of them were worried over the girl and deep inside their heart, they wanted to go and save her. However, with several assassins attacking them, it will never be that easy unless both of them worked together…

"Pineapple-herbivore…" Hibari hated to ask for help, especially from his rival. But it's not like he had another choice. Chrome will die, in any time, if none of them went and help her to recreate her organs. "She will die….if none of us go to save her. You're her ex-master; you must have the ability to recreate her organs. So, go."

Mukuro stared at him in disbelief. The proud cloud that will never asked help from anyone… is he giving him a chance to show Chrome just how much he actually loved her?

"I wouldn't have given you this chance if I could help her recreate her organs."

Okay, maybe he is seriously too idiotic to think that the stupid ex-prefect will ever give him such a chance…

He rushed towards the pond and was about to jump into it when fear suddenly gripped his gut.

He will never forget… he will never forget how he had been stuck in the water for nearly 10 years… How the cold liquid run through his whole body and how he used to struggle against that frightening feeling. Sometimes, he will even feel like his whole body had been frozen to ice because he can't even move his fingers… the feeling of how his nose started to stung when water run into it… it was worse than hell.

Hibari watched as the pineapple-head illusionist stood in front of the pool dumbly. He gritted his teeth as he continues blocking the attacks from those assassins.

"Herbivore!" the cloud guardian yelled, but Mukuro can't hear his voice. He was too deep in his own thought about all those terrible years he had gone through. It was then that Hibari yelled at him again.

"Do you want to lose her again?!" the words echoed in his mind when suddenly an image of Chrome lying on the medical bed, looking half-dead and barely conscious. Yes, he had been watching her all these years, and there's no once he won't feel hurt when she cried for his name and how she had to fight back against death…

He balled his hands into fists as he shut his eyes tightly, taking a few deep breaths, he jumped into the pond with a loud splash, flinching as he felt the cold water run through his skin.

* * *

Chrome slowly opened her good eye, staring at the clear water around her as she felt her body sinking deeper into the water. She wants to scream for help but her lips felt numbed and she can't move her body either. The only thing she can do was watched herself sink into the deepest part of the water and die.

_"We can't bring her with us. She is ill."_

A voice said in her head suddenly. She opened both her eyes this time in surprise when she saw an image of Mukuro sitting next to her ill younger-self. He is caressing her hair as his mix-matched sapphire blue and ruby red orbs stared at her with full of… what is those emotions? Why does his eyes shown of so much pains and sadness?

She watched as Mukuro ran his fingers through her purple locks, and as she begged for him not to go, why does his hand start to tremble? She doesn't remember about it at all. All those expressions and reactions he shown to her when she's sick… why doesn't she had any impression towards it?

The image suddenly changed. This time, it's an image of Mukuro sat on a luxury sofa comfortably, Chikusa and Ken were standing next to him. In front of them is… is that Jagger?

* * *

_"Rokudo Mukuro, let's make a deal, what do you think about it?" Jagger asked, although his face was covered with bandaged, she could still see him smirking cunningly to himself. The so-called pineapple head titled his head to face the Vindice in front of him as he laughed sarcastically to him. "Kufufufu~ it depends on what deal it is."_

_Jagger snapped his finger, mist suddenly appeared from his hand and soon, an image formed on top of his palm. In the picture, Mukuro felt a strange feeling tightening up in his gut as he saw his Chrome choking out blood while gripping on the skylark's shirt for dear life._

_Is this how she had been through all these days? He asked deep inside his heart before glaring at his enemy._

_"What is the meaning of this?" All of the cheerfulness and playful tone in his voice had been replaced with a dead serious one. Jagger snapped his finger once again as the mist disappeared before looking back at Mukuro once again._

_"I will give you two choices." He said, pulling out a small bottle of clear blue liquid from his coat. "I have the antidote that could help your beloved little puppet cure up all her illness and pain. But as a price, you have to go back to the Vindice prison."_

_Mukuro 'kufufufufu'ed a few times and was about to say 'no' when Jagger cut him off. "The second choice is, using that little puppet of yours in exchange for your own life."_

_Mukuro know the meaning of the words. He narrows his mix-matched orbs at the bandaged man in front of him, after a few minutes, he let out a chuckle. "Kufufufu~ that little girl can't live without my illusion organs, do you think she would be able to go through those death-like days?"_

_He stood up from the sofa as he takes a step nearer in front of Jagger. "Take me instead then. But in exchange…"_

_The male illusionist glared coldly at the vindiche. "Do not ever involve Chrome Dokuro in this stupid deal of ours ever again, you hear me?"_

_Jagger grinned underneath his bandaged face and pulled out a metallic chain from his coat this time. "Deal." He said as he throws the small bottle of antidote to Ken and Chikusa._

_"Mukuro-sama!" Ken rushed towards him as Chikusa caught the small bottle of medicine. Mukuro turned around to look at him as chains immediately rushed up to bind him, a dark portal appearing before him. He turned around, looking at them with his usual smirk._

_"Ken, Chikusa. Before I leave, I have one last order for you two." He said to his two most loyal subordinate._

_"Tell Chrome that I do not need her anymore. She should go to the weak Vongola where she had the boss that she adored more than me and all those stupid guardians that cared for her." He faced the portal once again, a satisfied grin appearing on his lips for the last time before he disappeared along with Jagger._

* * *

She could feel something hot forming from her good eye despite the cool waters. She blinked it away and notice that they were her tears… why is she crying? Why does she feel so painful? Is it because she had finally known the truth behind why he abandons her…? No, he didn't abandon her… he is… he is protecting her from being dragged into the darkness of the Vindice world. All these years… she had misunderstood him…

He dived deep into the water where a purple haired figure was slowly sinking down. He wasted no time to reach out his hand as he grabbed hers and pulled her into his embrace, as if fearing that he might lose her as they reached the surface.

_"Don't cry. Everything had passed. Aren't I here now?"_ he smiled lovingly to Chrome. The purplenette felt a warm feeling and the pain slowly disappearing…

_"Why… why did you do so much for me? I've been treating you so badly… why…?"_ her tears won't stop running out from her eyes as she watched Mukuro furrowed his brows. He knew that he will lose his conscious no longer because his strength and energy had reached its extreme. However, his warm smile never left his face as he kissed her forehead lovingly.

She know the meaning of the kiss, she could feel it by herself. However, she doesn't have time to reply him when he hurriedly dragged her to the bank and a hand pulling her up from the water surface.

"Herbivore, how are you feeling?!" Hibari exclaimed worriedly as the purplenette choked out some water. The tears continued running down from her eyes and Hibari noticed Mukuro haven't come out from the water…

"That stupid-pineapple herbivore…" Hibari growled out as he takes off his jacket and dived into the water, rescuing Mukuro this time. Chrome just stared as the skylark jump into the water, she was just too lost in her own thoughts now.

_"I missed you so much….Nagi."_

No wonder he said that he missed her…

_"You never knew how much I wanted to see you these ten years."_

He had been stuck in the Vindice prison for ten years, all he wants is to meet her but she… she…

_"Na- I mean, Chrome. Please let me explain everything next time. There's something you had misunderstood."_

He had been trying to explain to her all the time. But she was too stubborn and doesn't even want to listen to him at all. She was scared of the truth…that he really **did **abandon her.

_"I suppose you're right..."_

That unusual expression on his face….Why hadn't she noticed it before?

_"Can you… call my name?"_

He just wanted her to call him by his name. But why can't she?

_"Don't blame yourself… I know you didn't mean it…"_

He had always been so gentle to her, but she was still acting so rude and hateful towards him.

_"I… have always wanted to see you all these years…"_

_"There's never been a day where I didn't regret abandoning you… but…I have my reasons…Nagi."_

He had told her that he had his reasons and she knew that he had always wanted to meet her. It was all her fault. If she had just been more straightforward with her feelings towards him, perhaps she won't felt so… so… she can't explain her feelings. All she can say is she felt a stinging pain on her chest.

Hibari pulled up the unconscious male illusionist up from the water as he cursed out something like 'stupid-pineapple-herbivore'. That was when he titled his head, seeing Chrome who sat next to him. Her body trembling slightly as tears won't stop running down from her eyes.

That was an unusual expression that was shown on Chrome's face but Hibari wasn't too surprised. After all, he knew that no matter how much she detests Mukuro… he… will always be one of the most important persons in her life.

He watched as Chrome weakly approached Mukuro, her hand gently caressing his freezing, cold cheeks as one of her hot tears dripped on his face.

"Why… why did you try so hard? I-I had always been so rude and hateful towards you… yet you always treated me so lovingly with care…" she murmured out, choking on her own tears this time as she remember the kiss that he laid on her forehead.

"You can't die….I…"

Hibari doesn't want to listen. He doesn't even want to hear the last word that will spill out from her lips. All he can do is ignore the pain in his heart when she said the word as he gritted his teeth.

"I can't live without you, Mukuro-sama."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending note: Not as long as the previous one but this one will at least make you 6996 fans satisfied right? No? Then I better go and kill myself already… (Haha, just kidding. XD) Oh, 1896 fans… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! OAO" I know you must want to kill me after reading this chapter since I made Hibari heart-broken… *dodge a rotten tomato* But, I promise you won't feel left behind because in the 'Mini Stories based on Never Again', there will be one story (Yes, indeed, 'Mini Stories based on Never Again' will had multiple stories themselves!) based on how Hibari is being her supporter (One full story based on 1896 and *wink, wink* there will also be a chapter where Chrome actually fall for Hibari! Although it's just bits of it… ==")! Or perhaps, in exchange for making you all sad, I will make a 1896 long-shot next time…? But dang, I don't have any ideas for them so you have to wait patiently… That's all, ciao-ciao for now then. ;) Between, here's a little preview based on next chapter.**

_**"You bitch! Why did you make Mukuro-chan suffer so much pain? How dare you make him injured like this! Look at what you've done to him!"**_

…

_**"You loud herbivore…who do you think you are? Yelling at one of the Vongola guardian and trying to use violence against her, do you really want me to bite you to death?"**_

…

_**'Kufufufu… Nagi, had you underestimated me? I'm the immortal Mukuro Rokudo…I won't die so easily... and I won't ever forget about you. You were always on my mind, I will never forget every single smile of yours and the time we had spent together although it was short…' he want to say it out, however, due to the fact that his mouth was covered with an oxygen mask, he could only stare at her while weakly intertwining their fingers together.**_

**^v^ I believe you can smell a cat fight slowly approaching this time…?**


	10. Love makes him Immortal

**Author Note: Readers, you're being warned at here before you starting to read this chapter. First, M.M is FINALLY appearing in this chapter and… there will be a lot of bashing about her (Don't like, don't read.) Other than that… hmm… oh yeah, and a very important note here.**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN HAD ENDED. And I seriously hope that you will answer me honestly. Will you still reading my fiction stories? Give me your true answers by voting at the poll I've prepared at my profile please, because this meant a lot for me.**

**Between, if this chapter sucks… blame it to my emotions… oh, and also my sickness (I caught a high-fever today)… :( I'm still not over with KHR end between…**

* * *

**Chapter #10- ****Love makes him Immortal**

She watched as he breathed into an oxygen mask and the nurses dragged his unconscious body into the emergency room. One of the nurses stopped her from entering the emergency room, and all she could do was watch the door closed before her.

She lowered her head, her hands balled into fists as small beads of tears brimmed down from her violet orbs. Her soaked body slightly shivered and she sniffed, unable to hold back the feeling of blaming herself for all his pain.

A pair of arms suddenly pulled her into a warm embrace, and the gentle voice whispered comforts into her ears. All she could do was sob into the man's embrace, which seemed like her only support.

"I… I almost killed him! I felt so terrible… I… I…What have I done to him?…" Hibari patted her head as he rubbed the tears forming on the edges of her eyes. He understands why she felt like that and he cannot blame her for feeling so uneasy.

"He… will survive, don't cry anymore… you promised… and I'll bite you to death if you forget the promise." he said as he gritted his teeth. The purplenette slightly nodded her head as she sniffed a few times, trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes again.

A muffled sneeze came out from the purplenette and that was all it takes to make the ex-prefect become even more worried about her.

"Go back to your room and change your clothes before you caught a cold, herbivorous woman. You do know how troublesome it is when you're sick." He gently said, all his pain being forgotten as all he cared for is her health now. After being with her for ten years, he had known her well enough that she could gets sick very easily.

Chrome nodded her head slowly as Hibari loosened his hold around her. The girl pulled herself away from his embrace, and makes her way to the elevator. Hibari could hear her each steps sounding really heavy, and once she is far enough not to see him, the raven head slammed his tonfa hard on the wall, making a crack on the poor, innocent wall. Droplets of water beads running down from his wet hair as he gritted his teeth.

The image of the crying purplenette flashes in his mind, and that was all he needs to make him angry.

_"Don't worry, I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise."_

He swore on his pride to himself that he will never let anyone hurt her again, especially Mukuro. However, isn't his promise broken now? The painful, sad look on the female illusionist face… she is hurt, yet he can't do anything to make her felt better.

* * *

The purplenette sat in the bath tub filled with hot water, the water was so hot that it almost scaled her smooth skin. She scrubber her body as hard as she could in the water when she remembers how the bluenette used to hold her so lovingly and gently. She did not deserve to be loved by him, which is why she wished to erase every gentle touch he had laid on her skin.

'_We're very sorry, Chrome Dokuro-san. But this is all we could do… if Mukuro Rokudo-san is able to wake up in this week, it will only be a miracle…'_

She buried her head on her knees, sobbing silently to herself as she tried to forget about the words those nurses told her. She didn't want to believe that he slipped into a coma all because he wanted to save her, and the fact that this is the truth on why he had abandons her. She wanted to believe that all of this was just a bad dream, and she is going to wake up safe and warm in her own comfortable bed. However, it's hard to believe that this is a dream. He had almost thrown his life away to save her, he used his own life in exchange for hers, and he also let her see the past and reasons on why he had abandoned her.

Violet orbs stared at the water surrounding around her as suddenly, Mukuro's face appeared in the water, smiling ever so lovingly up to her. She bit her lips as her hot tears dripped into the water, blurring the perfect image. She felt so cold, so uneasy that she was at fault for all his pain.

* * *

Hibari sat silently in the dining room in his favorite purple dress shirt, waiting for the hot water to boil. He really needs a nice cup of hot Japanese tea to calm his nerve now.

The image of Chrome's crying still haunted him, making him feel bad for himself. He really didn't know how to face the purplenette now, since he had broken his promise, unable to protect her when she needed him the most and worst of all, he had let his rival, the one who had abandon her, to protect her instead.

_"…I'll be his replacement for you so don't be scared anymore…."_

What kind of stupid things had he said before? he thought to himself bitterly. He doesn't even want to remember about it now.

"Do you mind if I have a cup of tea with you, Kyoya?" the gentle voice make him titled his head and saw Chrome stood in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"Whatever, but the water hasn't boiled yet." Hibari murmured as he avoids making eye-contact with the girl. Chrome just continues smiling to him as she took a seat in front of him.

"Never mind about it, Kyoya." She said before grabbing his hand. Hibari finally looked at her straight into her eyes when she intertwined their fingers together. "Please don't blame yourself over the incident that had happened to me."

Onyx orbs slightly widened as he can't believe at how simple the purplenette could see through his problems.

"You… always avoid my glance whenever you feel that you had done something bad to me, Kyoya… I know." It seemed like she could read through his mind as she answered his question. "But you had always kept your promises. You did came and saved me. You had been taking care of me all these years; you had replaced him in my heart now, Kyoya. You're…one of the most important person that I want to protect." She said as she falashed a big grin.

"_Perhaps you thought that you can lie through me with that smile of yours, but do you understand that I've known you well enough that I could see through your lies, herbivorous woman?" _He thought bitterly to himself, but her words did heal his wounded heart a bit. Because right now, at least he knew that he is not only a replacement for her… but a person who is important in her life.

Loud shouts and curses suddenly ruined the comfortable silence they had been enjoying. Hibari twitched his eyebrows in annoyance as he pulled out his tonfas out-of-no-where, ready to kill the herbivore(s) who dares to disturb him and the silent company he is enjoying. However, he stopped when Chrome shoot him a look that told him to calm down. He was about to put down his tonfas down when suddenly, he heard the voice of a herbivore that he will never forgive.

"Hey! Don't get in my way, you dumbass! Tell me where is my Mukuro-chan?!" this time, Chrome couldn't stop Hibari anymore since the man was emitting killing aura that was screaming 'KILL!' and he was struggling to get away from her grip since he seriously is going to BITE the herbivore who DARE to hurt HIS property ten years ago.

"K-Kyoya! Don't! Please calm down! Calm down!" the purplenette tried to stop the ex-prefect, however, since Hibari is much stronger than her, he easily gets away from her grip without hurting the purplenette and with a single hard slam of his tonfa, he crashed the poor, wooden door into nothing but dusts.

"What the- Oi, Hibari! Stop ruining everything in the mansion!" the Storm guardian yelled angrily at the Cloud guardian, but Hibari ignored him, his eyes landed on the red head, glaring at her in a way a beast prepares to attack its enemy.

'_Oh shit.' _Is the only thing that Gokudera could think of as he quickly grabbed the raven head with all his energy, stopping him from attacking the woman in front of him. However, knowing Hibari's strengths, the silverette knew that he couldn't hold the raven head for too long.

"Damn it, don't use violence in the mansion, Hibari! I know that you're really furious right now but just think about Chrome, okay?! She won't like it if she saw you ruining the mansion again!"

When the purplenette's name was mentioned, Hibari glanced back at the female illusionist. Suddenly, his mind went blank when he saw the troubled look on her face and noticed the girl was still deep in her thought. She is not ready to meet them, she is still feeling desperate, and she is not ready to face all these problems that she knew she had to encounter someday. Yet, everything had to fall in place today.

The figure in front of them glared at the purplenette who was deep in her thoughts as she looked down at her feet. Without any hesitation, the red head stomped in front of her and grabbed her by her shirt's collar. In those dark red ruby orbs, Chrome could saw hate, anger and jealousy.

"You bitch! Why did you make Mukuro-chan suffer so much pain? How dare you make him injured like this! Look at what you had done to him!" M.M screamed at the top of her lungs. The younger purplenette wanted to fight back, however, when her ex-master's name was being mentioned, she felt like she couldn't find her voice and her legs started to grow weaker.

"I'm… sorry…" was all she could whispered out, since she didn't know what else she could do. The red head clicked her tongue and slammed her body against the wall, making a loud banging sound. Her grip between Chrome's collars tighten, making the purplenette choked, however, Chrome still did not fight back.

"I seriously don't understand why he wanted to come back and see you! I knew that nothing good will happen if he's close to you!"

"I… I…" Chrome struggled.

Suddenly, M.M jumped back, letting go of Chrome's collar as she dodged a tonfa thrown at her. The female illusionist quickly fixed her collar, and titling her head, only to find the ex-prefect glaring dangerously at M.M.

"You loud herbivore… who do you think you are? Yelling at my property and trying to use violence on her… do you really want me to bite you to death?"

The red head is a bit surprised when she saw the cold cloud guardian walked up next to Chrome, gently placing his hand on her shoulders as he asked if she was alright. The clarinet sneered as she pointed her index finger at Hibari this time.

"I have the right to be mad for what she had done to my beloved Mukuro-chan! And you're also a part of it since you couldn't watch over your stupid-ass bitch from doing the stupid things she had always do!"

The ex-prefect looked at the clarinet user, his cold onyx orbs shown off angers as he glared at her. "I don't care what happens to the pineapple herbivore… but don't you dare to insult her right before me." He hissed out.

"K-Kyoya…" Chrome tried to call out for him, but Hibari ignore her calling as he grabbed his tonfa from the floor and get into fighting mode.

"Actually… I never plan on killing you off no matter how much I detests you. However, your action today had changed my plan, herbivore… what kind of death do you want? Tonfas… or perhaps you want a taste of my box weapon?" Hibari murmured, pulling out a small purple Vongola box from his pocket.

"Stop, Hibari-san." A voice suddenly said, grabbing Hibari's arm. Everyone turned their eyes towards the left, where a bruised up brunette with a bandaged arm stood looking at them in his boss-mode. Hibari let out a 'tch' as he pulled his arm away from his boss.

"Don't interfere, omnivore." Hibari said, making the brunette twitched his eyebrow. Without any hesitation, Tsuna grabbed the ex-prefect's arm once again, this time with more force as he tightened his grip.

"You don't get it do you..." The brunette murmured as his chcoolate browns flashed orange hues dangerously. "Don't make everything more complicated and difficult for Chrome!"

"Think about her for a second! She needs your company now, not make thing more troublesome for her!" the brunette suddenly yelled out, making his fearless cloud guardian slightly surprised at his sudden outburst.

Once the fearless ex-prefect pushed him away and gave him a 'hn', Tsuna's orange orbs turned its attention to the red head; who was also the cause of all these problems.

"And you." The Vongola Decimo said coldly, making M.M flinched at the tone he used. "I'm not going to forgive _anyone_ who hurts my friends. If I ever saw you trying to hurt Chrome again, I swear I'll let Hibari-san do whatever he wanted to do to you."

_"This is my last warning."_ Tsuna repeated as he narrowed his eyes at her, making the clarinet player bit her lips as she gave a 'Tch' to the brunette before turning her head around, stomping away. Once everything was settled, Tsuna turned to look at Chrome while patting her shoulder in a brotherly-way.

"Don't worry, nobody will ever forgive her if she dare to hurt you again…" Tsuna tried to comfort her, and it does help. Chrome give out a soft smile as she nodded her head.

This is why she loved her family… her wonderful and unique Vongola family… the place where she had found friends and the family that truly loved her.

* * *

Chrome gently opened the infirmary room's door where a figure was laying on the medical bed. It's been two weeks… ever since Mukuro had slipped into a coma, yet there's been no movements showing that the bluenette is going to wake up.

In the purplenette's hands held a small vase of white lilies. Her grip around the vase tightens when she notice that the bluenette still haven't woke up. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, she set the vase of flowers down on the table next to the unconscious male illusionist.

Too many things had happened ever since the day when Mukuro slipped into a coma and Chrome doesn't even want to remember any of them… especially the day when the doctors asked her boss…

"_Mukuro Rokudo-san has been in the coma for more than a week. We wanted to know if Decimo-sama will still wishes to keep him alive… or if you wanted us to take his oxygen mask away…"_

Of course, her boss had tried to deny the truth that Mukuro might never be able to wake up again, and being his usual self that loves all his family members dearly, he was strictly not allowing anyone to take Mukuro's oxygen mask away.

"You know…" she gently whispered out, running her fingers through his smooth blue hair. "I… still can't forgive you for what you had done to me ten years ago… you could have left me a note… or maybe you visit me."

"Somehow...a part of me was stupidly hoping that you would appear in front of me if I waited long enough...yet… none of my wishes had ever come true…" without knowing why, hot tears started brimming on her violets once again.

"That's why… if you are able to hear my voice… please wake up… I… wanted to hear you say your apologies clearly to me one more time…" she grabbed his hand as she mumbled between her tears.

She was startled when suddenly her phone rang; making the purplenette squeaked as she quickly brought it up to her ears.

"_Ah, Chrome-chan! I'm so worried about you when you didn't take up your phone… is Mukuro-kun fine?"_ the orangenette from the other line asked worriedly since she secretly knew that Chrome had been crying alone almost every day ever since the day when Mukuro slipped into a coma. Moreover, being the usual caring and loving self she is, she hated when her friend is feeling down and yet she couldn't help them.

"A-Ah, Kyoko-chan… w-well… Mukuro-sama is still the same… he still hadn't waken up from his coma…" the purplenette said with a small frown tugging on her face, unaware of the bluenette's fingers that twitched a bit and a pair of mix-matched eyes are slowly opening.

"_Is that so? I'm very sorry that Haru-chan and I can't help you much…"_ the orangenette slightly frowned since she felt that she's being useless once again… however, she couldn't help it. Tsuna's office had been flooded by paperwork ever since the incident with the Pescha family and being the soon-to-be wife of Vongola Decimo, she is trying to help her husband by lessening up his works. So, right now, she is stuck in the office room along with her fiancé, trying to finish up the paperwork that seemed like it might never be able to finish up.

"I-It's really okay, Kyoko-chan! I hope that you and bossu can finish up those paperwork, I'll be taking care of him myself, so don't worry…" she tried to reassured the girl from the other line and that was when she saw the unconscious bluenette staring at her with his eyes opened.

"M-Mukuro…? Mukuro-sama…?" she managed to stutter out in shock, her phone is being forgotten as she accidentally letting it slipping out from her hand. The male illusionist looked at her silently; his mix-matched orbs stared deeply into her shocked violets before he lifted his hand weakly, and gently stroking her cheeks.

"C-Can you recognize me?" she asked, still haven't recovered from her shock as deep inside her heart; she wished that it isn't just a dream; that Mukuro did woke up from his coma.

The male illusionist just stayed quiet before a gentle and loving smile formed on his face as he nodded his head slowly, as if telling Chrome that he does remember her.

"I-I'm so glad… you're alive… y-you didn't die…" she murmured, as she starts to felt her tears forming in her eyes once again.

'_Kufufufu… Nagi, had you underestimated me? I'm the immortal Mukuro Rokudo…I won't die so easily... and I won't ever forget about you. You were always on my mind, I will never forget every single smile of yours and the time we had spent together although it was short…' _he want to say it out, however, due to the fact that his mouth was covered with an oxygen mask and his throat was still feeling sore, he could only stare at her while weakly intertwining their fingers together.

Chrome felt her lips turning into a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around him, taking in his familiar warmth, and making the bluenette shocked at her sudden loving action towards him.

After recovering from his shock, Mukuro gently runs his fingers through her purple locks, deep inside his heart, he wished that this wonderful moment can last forever, because he doesn't want Chrome to pull her arms away from his. All he wanted was for her to stay by his side forever.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood outside the Vongola mansion, an evil smirk spread on his face as he watched Mukuro and Chrome in the medical room.

"How foolish of you… Mukuro Rokudo…" the figure said, watching at Mukuro who is sort of enjoying the silent moment he had with his beloved Chrome.

"For an A-class illusionist like you to not even notice that a Vindiche would never be able to create any illusions and they would never have broken any oath they make…" the cloaked man merely chuckled to himself.

"Look like I had mistaken you… you're not that as strong and fearless as those Vindiche had said to me…"

* * *

Tsuna slightly jolted, as he looked up from his paperwork. He swears that he had seen a figure just now, but perhaps it's just him is just seeing things… after all, he had been sitting in his office for 18 freaking hours today!

"Here's your cappuccino, Tsu-kun." He titled his head, and saw his fiancée greeting him with her typical bright smile although she was just as tired as him. Kyoko had been kind enough to help him do his paperwork and re-checking them for him. Deep inside his heart, he was screaming at how Kyoko is always a wonderful, sweet angel who was willing to help him go through all these papers from hell causes by all his guardians.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna said, taking the cup of hot cappuccino and sipping it slowly, enjoying the bitter-sweet taste. Kyoko just nodded her head, and went back to her seat before sipping a cup of jasmine tea with a stack of paperwork in her hand.

The brunette watched his fiancée who was helping him in his paperwork. The orangenette looked very pale, she must be just as exhausted as he is… damn, he is going to give his guardians a loving 'gift' for making his beloved orangenette like this.

"You can go to sleep you know...?" Tsuna said hesitantly and the orange head looked up as she blinked at his words.

"Kyoko… just leave all these to me, you had helped me enough…" the Vongola Decimo said, although he knew that he was going to fall asleep at any time.

"B-Besides...I've survived till today with all these work and the paperworks that usually takes days to finish is almost done in a day!" Tsuna cheered as he grinned at his fiancee while Kyoko giggled in return.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun. You still have another 5 stacks. Let's finish them up quickly together so we can rest, ne, Tsu-kun?" as always, his fiancée was still giving him encouragement and bright smiles that makes all his burdens felt lighter. He smiled as he watched Kyoko took out a pen and starting to work on the new stacks of paperwork.

"Thank you so much, Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna said with chibi tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Kyoko giggled at her fiancé's cute reaction and nodded her head.

"You're welcome, Tsu-kun."

* * *

Chrome felt a relieved smile spread on her face when she notices the male illusionist sleeping peacefully. She placed her cup of hot chocolate on the table and run her fingers through his hair once again.

All her worries had faded away once the bluenette awoke; however, she was still embarrassed over what the male illusionist told her; which was also his first sentence ever since he woke up.

"_I've been hearing your voice calling my name and begging for me to wake up… kufufufufu~ so you really do care for me…" He said with a smug grin._

"S-Stupid pineapple-head…" she managed to murmur out as she recalled about the so-embarrassing moment, turning her head around from facing the gorgeous sleeping face of his as she sipped on her hot chocolate.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: For those who wanted to see Chrome and M.M's cat fight… wait for the next chapter, ne~? :3 Chrome will pay her back her every single rude behavior towards her… just not this chapter because she's worried about Mukuro… *dodge rotten tomatoes once again from un-satisfied readers* Oh, and yes, it isn't Jagger who attack Mukuro and Chrome from the previous chapter but a certain character who disguised himself as Jagger… just wonder if you want it to be an OC or one of the illusionists in KHR? Well… that's all I wanna say, mina-san, and please review?**


	11. Strange Feelings and Frustration

**Author Note: Sorry for this late update. :( Well, you see, I've been suffering a few days of stomach cramp and it's just HARD to concentrate in writing while your stomach hurt all the time (and I can't stop sneezing! AA-CHOO! DID SOMEONE TALK SOMETHING BAD OF ME?!)… and my beta-reader is rather busy with her terrible homework. Life is so mean… but LUCKILY! Another of my friend is kind enough to help me beta-read this chapter! ;A; Thank you so much, KawaiiDesuNee! *glop on her***

**Credits to KawaiiDesuNee who had beta-read this chapter. :D**

* * *

**Chapter #11- ****Strange Feelings and Frustration**

"I have been wondering… have you ever read the letters I sent to you eight years ago?" The purplenette blinked her violet orbs at the sudden question by the male illusionist.

"Letters? What letters?" she asked in confusion as she poured a cup of lukewarm milk chocolate and gave it to her ex-master. The bluenette accepted the cup of beverage from Chrome while staring at the purplenette with widened eyes.

"Kufufu… you can't really be kidding me, right, Chrome? What I'm saying is that the letters that I had been sending to you every month eight years ago…" he watched as the female illusionist shakes her head, telling him that she does not understand about the letters he had been talking about.

Letting out a desperate sigh with a killing aura suddenly surrounding around him, Mukuro sipped his drink silently but Chrome swore that she heard him mumbling something deadly under his breath. 'Kufufu… I thought that I told them very clear enough to send it to her…. Perhaps I should give them a free live demonstration…'

With Mukuro who is deep in his thought thinking about how he should torture those who didn't finish the mission he had sent to them, Chrome couldn't help but wonder to herself,

'_So… he did sent me letters a few years ago… what had he written inside? And… what did he write about…?'_

* * *

After Chrome told him that she's going to wash the dishes and prepare lunch with the other girls, Mukuro is once again stuck alone in the silent room when she walked out and closed the door. He sighed boringly, before he took the book that's placed on the night-stand next to him. He flipped through the thick book as his mix-matched orbs tried to find something interesting in the book. Sadly for him, there isn't anything that caught his attention since he had just read the book for the third time this week.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened once again and Mukuro looked up, fixing a smile as he thought that it's his dearest purplenette. However, as the pair of ruby red and sapphire blue orbs met with a pair of cold and sharp dark orbs, the sweet and gentle smile immediately wiped off, replacing with his usual cold and mocking smile.

"Kufufu~ what is the skylark coming here for? You can't possibly be _that_ kind to come and pay me a visit, do you~?" he said in a mocking tone.

Hibari gave a grunt and decided that he will bite the pineapple herbivore to death once he is fully recovered. For now, he has a more important thing to do.

Without saying a single word, the ex-prefect placed a small rectangular-shaped item on the night-stand.

"Herbivore, listen to this." He isn't asking him, but he is ordering the bluenette to listen to the voice recorder. Raising a confused eyebrow, Mukuro decided to listen to the skylark this time, seeing how it's rare for the mighty Hibari Kyoya to act so serious out of sudden.

* * *

"So, Kyoko-chan and Bossu are going to get married next week?" Chrome asked in surprise at the orangenette who has a faint blush spreading on her cheek. Kyoko slightly nodded her head as Chrome smiled to her.

"Congratulations to you then, Kyoko-chan. Soon, you are going to be the official Vongola Decimo's wife."

"But Chrome-chan… you know… I already told Tsu-kun a lot of times that he shouldn't be getting so rush about the wedding. I know he's always being stuck under a lot of paperwork and I don't felt like adding his burden." Kyoko frowned this time as she remembers how her fiancé suddenly appeared in her room last night while she's changing, and proposes to her when she was… half naked.

"But isn't Kyoko-chan supposed to be happy? Hahi~ Haru is so jealous over Kyoko-chan so much since Kyoko-chan has such a nice future husband!" the brunette said this time, teasing her best friend a bit.

"H-Haru-chan…!" Kyoko winced as she suddenly cut her own finger while talking with the brunette. The other two girls immediately put down their works, and start to panic as they watch the warm blood slowly trickle out from the wound.

"H-Hahi! Kyoko-chan, Haru is going to bring you to the infirmary, the wound looks deep…" Haru said worriedly while Kyoko reassures her that she's okay; when Chrome suddenly cut her off. "Kyoko-chan, don't worry. You should take care of yourself more… it's not good to ignore the wound even if it's just a cut, you know?"

With that, the two girls left the kitchen quickly to go to the infirmary. Chrome turned around, deciding to peel the onions before washing the used-dishes in the sink when suddenly, the door of the kitchen suddenly slammed hard open this time.

She turned around, thinking that it was the lighting guardian who always whines about when the lunch will be done. However, her gentle and caring smile faded away when she saw the red head that stood proudly in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Why… did you come here? If you're searching for Mukuro-sama, he's in the medical room." The purplenette said as calmly as she could, before she went back to peeling the onions. She could hear the clarinet user give her a snort then an offending hand pointing towards her.

"Listen here, Chrome Dokuro. No matter how much Mukuro-chan acts loving and gentle to you, it's all fake. Mukuro-chan will never love you, and after all, he abandoned you before."

The purplenette was silent for a while, as she stopped peeling the onions. She looked at the red head this time as she raised a questioning eyebrow. Why is she always picking on her? Chrome never remembers doing any bad or rude things to the older girl. However, the clarinet user seem to detest her a lot, as she yells and bullies her all the time whenever she sees her. Is she… perhaps…

"Are you…" Chrome suddenly spoke up; her mouth not listening to her control as the word suddenly slipped out from her lip. "… jealous…?"

M.M widened her eyes at what the purplenette just said, while Chrome quickly slapped her mouth shut, cursing herself mentally for letting the word slip out from her thought.

However, before Chrome could apologize for saying such a rude word at the French girl, a hand suddenly pulled the collar of her blouse and her body was being slammed hard on the solid floor for another minute. The female illusionist winced slightly at the sudden impact before looking up, only to meet a pair of furious ruby orbs.

"So… what…?" the red head murmured out as Chrome looked at her questioningly, trying to figure out what M.M said. "Yeah… so what if I'm jealous?" the French girl let out a bitter chuckle this time, her grip around Chrome's collar tightens. "Did you know…? I spent ten years trying to get him to notice me but he never look at me, not even a glance. However, when he saw a photo that shows that you're at Sicily, he immediately rushed all the way from Milan to Sicily, just to see YOU." This time, Chrome widened her eyes at her words.

However, before the purplenette could ask her, the red head let go of her collar and stood up, leaving Chrome alone with the mess she had just caused.

"I'll be giving you a warning here; don't you dare to ever hurt Mukuro-chan again. He suffered too much all these years for you, and if you dare make him depressed, I swear that I'll beat the crap out of you, BITCH!" M.M spat the last part as if it is venom before walking out from the room. Chrome was left behind with the mess, watching the French girl as she walks away.

She didn't know why but what is this feeling? Unlike the usual times she treated her, Chrome could feel that she's only gripping the fabric of her collar just now. However, she could feel every single step taken by the red head is heavy, as if she had just caught a huge impact.

* * *

The red head stood outside the mansion, trying to gasp her breath as her hands balled into fists. She tried to fight back the urge of crying. She is not going to let anyone see this soft and weak side of her. No, she should act strong just like she has always been even when her crush ignored her. Yet, his cold words kept on repeating in her mind.

* * *

"_I never knew that you're such an untrustable woman. You broke my trust to you ever since the day you hurt MY Nagi. I used to trust you, and you're used to being one of the most important people for me. However, I don't think I could look at you as an important person in my life ever again." The bluenette said, his mix-matched orbs flashing a mixed expression of disappoint and anger, making M.M flinch._

"_B-But Mukuro-chan, I… I…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as the male illusionist pulled out a rectangle-shaped item from the night-stand._

"_I don't need to listen to any of your reasons; this voice recorder explained everything to me, and it also let me understand what kind of person you really are."_

_The red head opened her mouth, yet closing it back once again since no voice came out from her throat._

"_Ken and Chikusa also came to visit me just now and they bought me this." Mukuro pulled the bag under the medical bed. As he unzipped the worn-looking bag, M.M can't help but let out a gasp of surprise when she saw the letters stuffed inside it._

"_These… are the letters that I sent to Chrome eight years ago. They found it in your desk. How are you going to explain this to me?"_

_Once again, she couldn't find her voice. She just stood there, dumbfounded as she doesn't know what she should say._

"_Kufufu… I'll let you go this time, considering as you've been one of my most loyal comrades all these years. But remember. If you dare to hurt my Nagi ever again, I will kill you without any mercy, and let you die in the most painful and horrible way."_

* * *

"Chrome Dokuro… you better not let him get hurt again… or else… I'll pull you down to hell with me…" M.M murmured out as she gritted teeth before she started running once again.

* * *

"Chrome-chan, how can she do such horrible things to you?!" Haru exclaimed as she helped the purplenette pull herself up. Chrome just gave the girls a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan. They're just some light bruises and cuts I caught when I'm pushed on the floor… It's… not something really serious… really…" her eyes softened. M.M might always have treated her badly all these years, but… this time, she didn't feel a hatred aura around herb and she knows that the red head always had a crush on Mukuro for a long time. She can sort of understand why the red head is always so jealous of her.

'_At least… everything is over now…'_ She gently smiled to herself as the girls wiped some antiseptic on her cuts and bruises.

"Kyoko-chan… Haru-chan… I… am sorry that I made a mess here." the purplentte apologized, as she glanced over the mess of shattered plates and glasses on the floor. God knows how much those expensive plates and glasses cost…

"Nah, it's alright, Chrome-chan. After all, Haru-chan and I were more worried over your safety just now when we heard the loud crashing sound. We're really glad when we found out that you're alright." Kyoko reassured her with her typical bright smile before taking out a roll of bandage from the first-aid-kit next to her.

All Chrome can do is blush as she murmurs a soft thank you to the two girls who had been willing to be her best friends all these years, and well, they are always by her side and accompanies her when she needed them.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, I brought dinner for you." The purplenette gently knocked on the door a few times. However, there was no reply coming out from the bluenette. She started to panic, thinking that something bad might have happened to the pineapple head as she quickly opened the door, only to meet the male illusionist sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Chrome let out a relieved sigh, and silently reprimanded herself for getting worried so easily. She, out of all the guardians, knew that Mukuro Rokudo is an immortal man who won't die so easily.

The purplenette placed the tray of food on the night-stand, and is about to call the bluenette to wake up when she noticed that he is holding something in his hand.

It's an envelope, and there are more in the worn-looking bag that his hands are holding protectively.

She blinked her eyes in curiosity, and suddenly, she remembered what Mukuro told her about the letters. Is it possibly one of those letters? But what if she is wrong? What if this is just a letter from someone else for him. It will be rude of her if she reads the letters without his permission.

However, since her curiosity defeated her manner, her hand unconsciously moved towards his, and gently pulled the envelope out from his grip. Slowly and carefully, she opens the folded-letter, only to see that the content is empty.

"E-Eh?" she managed to say out, before a hand suddenly gripped hers tightly, making her squeak.

"Kufufu… I thought there was an unpleasant visitor… sorry if I scared you, Chrome…" the bluenette said, giving her a smile before glancing at the letter in her hands.

"U-Uhm… I'm sorry that I took this without your permission…" the purplenette quickly apologized. However, Mukuro just gave her a soft chuckle before he said, "What should you feel sorry for? That letter is for you anyway."

"M-Me?" Chrome asked in surprise and the male illusionist just nodded his head.

"If you wanted to read the letter, all you need to do is to break off the illusion I casted in it. I did it so no one other than you would be able to read the content." He explained, and this time, the purplenette just looked at the letter. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before breaking the spell with a snap of her fingers.

She watches as the notes slowly floated out in the blank letter. Her violets slightly widened as she read the content of the letter. She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up, and a tint of pink blush spread on them.

Mukuro, who saw her face slowly turned red and steamy, suddenly started to get nervous and at the same time, he could also feel warmth creeping on his face. Well, he can blame it on her cuteness that had never changed in these ten years. She just looked so incredibly adorable with that pink blush on her face.

"K-Kufufu… I guess it's better if you give it back to me, Chrome. Everything has passed and those letters were just written out when I was bored in the prison…" he pulled his hand out, ready to snatch the letter back when Chrome back away, avoiding him to get the letter.

"N-No, it's addressed to me, and it should belong to me from now on. A-And these too!" she quickly grabbed the worn-off bag from Mukuro, making the bluenette widen his eyes.

"I'm leaving now, your dinner is on the night-stand, and I'll take them later when you're done!" With that, the purplenette ran out from the room in a speed like thunder and slammed the door hard.

* * *

The purplenette stood outside the medical room, her face currently as red as a ripe tomato as she glanced down at the bag in her hands. She didn't know why, but she didn't mean to be rude to her ex-master just now… it's just… she felt a warm feeling in her heart as she read the letter he had given to her.

Bringing the bag close to her chest, she couldn't help but feel happy inside. It made her feel delighted to know that Mukuro never abandoned her, and that he had been replying her feelings for him all these years.

'_Don't cry when I'm away, Nagi. If you ever miss me, just think about the time we spent with each other and remember that I'll always be by your side forever. I'll never leave you alone in this cruel world.'_

If only she could read the letters earlier… but it doesn't matter to her right now anymore. At least… she finally knows that his feelings for her aren't fake. All she needs right now is time for herself, so she can slowly accept his feelings for her.

* * *

Mukuro watched as the purplenette ran out from the room. He immediately placed his palm on his forehead as he felt the strange feeling start aching up in his heart once again.

All these years, whenever he wrote those letters for Chrome, a strange bubbly and tingling feeling will swell up in his heart. And he had always been getting excited, as if hoping the purplenette will reply to his letters, but none. He never saw a letter she sent to him, slowly, it made him become depress, thinking that she hated him so deeply that she didn't even want to write to him.

However, right now, since all of the misunderstanding between them are finally cleared up, he felt relieved knowing that Chrome had always missed him, as the skylark told him.

"_That herbivore… no matter how hard she tried to forget you, she always found herself staring at the Vongola mist ring you have left behind for her. She will smile as she stares at the ring, and she will even mumble your name under her breath."_

He felt his face suddenly turning red at the thought, and so, he gave himself a hard slap on his left cheek. He winced at the stinging pain, but still, his frustration couldn't fade away. His mind was in a mess right now as he wondered how he actually fell for the girl. He tried to confess to her once, but then he got slapped twice and got some harsh words from her.

It made him feel uneasy and worried, wondering if he should try to propose to Chrome once again. He seriously didn't want to get the same treatment from Chrome when he confessed to her the first time ever again but he didn't want to hide his feelings forever either. He wanted to let her know how deeply he actually cared and loved her, however...

Will she accept him?

After all those years he had been treating her as a mere tool before he finally realized his true feelings for her?

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending Note: M.M's role will stopped 'till here, or perhaps you want me to torture her even more in the future chapters? *evil smile* That will depend on you readers, okay? For peoples who expect a Chrome vs M.M fight... lol... gomen ne? =v=" But if more peoples vote for her to appear more, maybe... a cat fight will happen... O_o Oh, and more actions are coming soon in this story!**


	12. Misunderstood

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! After a month of struggling in finishing this chapter, I had finally finished it! U-Uwaa... Q_Q" I felt like crying now... School life is really taking up most of my time that I can't even sat down and write my stories peacefully! But then, I had finally finished it, muhahahahha! :D I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**P.S: This chapter haven't been beta-read since... my beta-readers are also busy with their school life...**

* * *

**Chapter #12- Misunderstood**

"Kyoko-chan! You looked so gorgeous!" the brunette squealed out in delight as the soon-to-be bride came out from the changing room. The mist guardian next to the over-active girl stared in awe at their best friend who was wearing the wedding dress they had chosen for her.

There were no words describing how beautiful Kyoko Sasagawa looked in the pure white wedding dress along with a pink laced ribbon wrapped around her waist. The simple-looking dropped waist wedding dress wrapped around her body perfectly. It made the usual dense and innocent-looking orange head looked like a stunning beauty that every men might going to get jealous over her groom; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Kyoko-chan… looked really beautiful…" Chrome knew that she had a lot of compliments about the dress her best friend was wearing, but she just couldn't find the right word to describe it!

"Thank you for your compliments, Haru-chan, Chrome-chan." Kyoko gave a thankful smile to both of her best friends before she turned around, examining her reflection in the full-length mirror in front of her.

"Hmm… I wonder if Tsu-kun is going to love it or not. It looked really nice for me and the price isn't really expensive like the other dresses I had tried." The orange head said as she spin around, examining the back of her dress this time.

"Well… I believe that bossu will love it…" A soft smile grazed up on the female illusionist face as she remembered how her boss had tried to confess to the dense orange head several times in the past. She was amazed at how her boss had never laid his eyes on another girl even when Kyoko had always been dense towards his feeling for her. "Because… it had always been bossu's dream to be able to marry Kyoko-chan…"

Tints of redness start to spread on the soon-to-be Mafioso wife's cheeks as she lowered her head, staring at her beautiful wedding dress. "Well… it's been mine too... ever since I fell for Tsu-kun…" Kyoko whispered softly as a gentle smile spread on her face. Suddenly, the orange head could feel eyes on her and she looked up, only to see all of her friends having a knowing smirk on their faces.

"Isn't it better if you say it to him instead of us, Kyoko-chan~?" Haru teased and the girls laughed as Kyoko ended up flustering.

Chrome stopped giggling after a while and as she watched the two of her best friends started to bicker with each other playfully. She could felt faint blush spread on her face as she stared at Kyoko.

_'It's been my dream too… to be able to marry with the man I love… I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous over Kyoko-chan. I guess it's just because I'm the only one who doesn't have a proper relationship with the one I love…'_ She thought before letting out a soft sigh. Well, it can't be helped. She knew that it was her own fault. Mukuro had confessed to her several times and had always saying sweet-for-nothing words to her all the time, but she was just being a stubborn stupid idiot and denied to the fact that she felt the same to him.

"Ah, Chrome-chan. How do you think about this bridesmaid's dress? It will look good on you, especially since the purple color fitted with your indigo eyes!" Kyoko awoke Chrome from her trail of thought as she showed a simple-looking, short and strapless purple dress to her.

"E-Eh? But it's Kyoko-chan who is getting married. And I will feel bad since I have always been the one who is accepting gifts from Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan…" the purple head muttered softly as she tried to reject the kind offer of the loving orange head.

"What's Chrome-chan talking about? We're best friends! So it's just obvious we want you to look as one of the most beautiful bridesmaid in the wedding, right, Kyoko-chan?" the brunette grinned as she asked the bride. Kyoko's smile wider as she gave a quick nod in agreement at what her over-active friend said.

"Haru-chan is right! We want to make Chrome-chan become one of the prettiest bridesmaids in my wedding so everyone will felt jealous over you! And I'm sure Mukuro-kun is going to love it when he saw Chrome-chan wearing this one!" the orange head gave a teasing wink as she watched Chrome's face turned into different shade of redness when she heard the name of her ex-master.

"But i-it's really too much-"Chrome couldn't finish up her words when the two girls pushed her down to the couch softly. Kyoko give her a reassuring smile while Haru rummaged through her handbag, searching for her cosmetic bag.

"Now, Chrome-chan. We'll make sure that Mukuro-kun will fall over you all over again when we're done~" the younger girl's face turned pale as the orange head started to loosening her tie before starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Kyoko-chan?" The Vongola Decimo knocked on the door of the bride's room before opening it.

"Do you mind if I have a little talk with you, Kyoko… chan…" the brunette was cut off as he saw his fiancée and his mist guardian laying on the couch together in a very… awkward way. To make it even embarrassed, Tsuna had saw his mist guardian's purple and black lacey bra.

"T-Tsu-kun?" Kyoko called as she was surprised by the brunette's sudden appearance. The young Mafioso seemed to snap out of his thoughts as his face was immediately red like never before.

"I-I SWORE THAT I NEVER S-SAW A-A-ANYTHING!" Tsuna flustered as he slammed the door close, leaving a blushing red Chrome and the other two girls giving a nervous and sorry smile to her.

* * *

Tsuna stood outside the room, his face was as red as a ripe tomato and his left hand was gripping tightly around the soft fabric of his wedding suit over his chest, in where his heart was still beating like there was no tomorrow.

_'S-Shit! Why out of all timing, I had to saw them in that awkward position?!'_ he screamed deep inside his mind, his face sweating bullets as he tried to get the disturbing image out from his head.

The door suddenly opened and Tsuna turned around, only to meet face-to-face with his mist guardian who blushed madly when she saw him. He gave a nervous grin as he tried to explain on how he just didn't meant to see her half-naked, however, the illusionist didn't heard what he said as she quickly ran away, her face turning even redder if it was possible.

"W-Wait, Chrome! I-I just wanted to…" he couldn't finish up his sentence as she ran away from his sight.

"It is okay, Tsuna-san." Another voice said as a brunette girl open the door and walked out from the bride room. "Haru will go and apologize to Chrome-chan. After all, it is Haru's and Kyoko-chan's fault for trying and forcing her wearing that dress…" the girl gave a nervous laugh as she fumbled with her thumbs.

"I-Is that so…? W-Well, the next time you girls wanted to do it, please lock the door. I seriously won't want to imagine on what will happen if it was Hibari-san or Mukuro who barged in and saw Chrome half-naked." The Mafioso shivered as the mental image formed in his mind. Seriously, the only thing he could imagine what will happen to his poor, innocent mist guardian if the skylark or the pineapple seeing her half-naked was harassing her. He didn't want his female mist guardian losing her innocence (and virginity) before she got married, thank you very much.

"Tsuna-san sounded like a protective elder brother of Chrome-chan for Haru." Haru give a whole hearty giggle as she watch a faint blush creeping on Tsuna's face.

"D-Do I?" he asked with a nervous smile and the brunette woman nodded her head, before deciding to leave.

"Ah, I'm going to search for Chrome-chan now! And Tsuna-san, take your time with your beloved wife!" Haru give a teasing wink before walked away, searching for the purplenette.

Tsuna felt his face turned even redder from Haru's words.

"W-What did she meant by that?"

"Tsu-kun?" As if immediately, the sweet and familiar voice called as an orange head popped her head. Tsuna turned around and his jaw nearly dropped down when he had finally got a good look on his fiancée's look.

Sawada Tsunayoshi suddenly felt like he was the luckiest man in the world (Well, he always was, ever since his beloved fiancée decided to go out with him.). The woman, no, his soon-to-be wife who stood in front of him looked like an incredible gorgeous angel for him.

"T-Tsu-kun, d-do you think that this dress is ugly?" the orange head asked nervously when she noticed that her fiancé had been staring at her and he seemed like he had forgotten how to breathe.

"N-No… Kyoko-chan… i-it suited you! It looked… beautiful on you…" he cursed at himself for his lack of compliments. But can you blame him? He just couldn't find any great compliments right now when his lover looked so stunning in front of him!

"R-Really? I'm getting all nervous just now as I thought you're going to hate it!" the orange head let out a sigh of relief before looking at the brunette with her typical warm smile.

"So, Tsu-kun, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

* * *

The purple head gave out an exhausted sigh as she fixed her shirt and was currently tying up her tie. The blush that spread on her face was slowly disappearing but she was still mad over her two best friends who played a really, really bad joke at her and at the same time, she was also still embarrassed at the fact that her boss had saw her bra…

_'THAT'S IT.'_ Chrome growled in her mind as she had an urge of banging her head on the nearest wall. '_I need to stop thinking about these things! Bossu didn't even mean to barge in and saw me h-half-naked! Everything was just an incident!' _she told herself deep inside her mind before finally done with tying her tie.

_'But what if it was Mukuro-sama or Kyoya…?'_ a little tiny voice in her mind asked. The female illusionist stopped dead, her cheeks turned red once again from the question.

In her embarrassment, Chrome started to speed up, rounding the corner. Her embarrassment and speed blinded her from unsuspecting the person who was heading in the opposite direction. She collided into the other person so hard that she was knocked down onto the floor.

"Herbivore, are you alright?" a cold and familiar voice asked.

_That voice… w-was it Kyoya…?_

The illusionist looked up and realized that she was indeed right. Standing in front of her was the one and only cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya.

"K-Kyoya!"

"Herbivore woman, how long do you plan to sat on the floor and showing off your undergarment to me?" Hibari asked as if it's the most obvious question as Chrome's face turned even redder. She quickly stood and held her skirt down as she looked back at the skylark who stood in front of her silently.

"K-Kyoya, please tell me that you didn't see anything." She said, even if she knew no matter how hard she denied it, the skylark still had saw her… panties.

"Hn, herbivore. I never know you had such a heavy taste-"

"KYOYA!" She screamed out in embarrassment, stopping the man from finishing his words. Hibari smirked teasingly at her as she gave him a childish pout.

The skylark raised his hand as he gently caressed her cheek, his onyx eyes stared deeply into her violets. He had been missing having such memorable moments with her. He missed having her waking up next to him on his bed whenever she said she wanted 'accompany'. He missed how she will blush and pouted as he teased her. He missed how she will always welcome him as he returned from his mission with her heart-warming smile. He missed… the presence of her by his side.

Everything just seemed to change between them ever since Rokudo Mukuro reappeared in her life once again.

"Kyoya…?" Chrome called when she noticed that Hibari was lost in his own thought.

Suddenly, the skylark pulled her into his embrace, making the girl squeaked at his sudden action.

"K-Kyoya?" she called out once again as the cloud guardian buried his head into her shoulder. He let out a deep sigh when he smelt the familiar sweet lavender scent of the mist guardian in her purple locks.

"Just… stay like this for a moment, herbivore." He muttered, almost pleadingly but he could careless right now. All he wanted… was having her by his side right now, just like before.

After recovering her shock, Chrome gave out a sigh as she nodded her head, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Usually, she won't allow any men to be so close to her… but then… this is Hibari, the man who had been by her side supporting her all along in these ten years.

She just felt like it's alright to have him being so close to her.

Unknown to the two guardians, a pair of mix-matched orbs had been watching them all the time and the said-person had his hands balled into fists as he glared murderously at the skylark who is embracing the purple head.

* * *

"And now… Kyoko-chan, you can open your eyes."

The orang head slowly open her eyes as she felt something cold surrounded her neck. She gasped as she looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her.

Right around her neck was a silver necklace with a ring hanging on it. A ring with an orange gem nested in it, to make it even obvious.

She looked up, staring at her fiancé in disbelief as she couldn't find the right words to say. The brunette just smiled lovingly to her as he wrapped his arms around her smaller body.

"Ever since the incident with Pescha family, I had always been thinking about this to myself. I'm really glad that you're by my side, Kyoko. You're not only there with me and giving me emotional support. You had grown stronger in these years. You… I saw your resolve that day. Your resolve of protecting our family and me… I couldn't find the right words to describe how I felt, but I'm sure that I felt proud and glad to have you by my side ever since ten years ago." He said, gently running his fingers through his lover's long silky orange locks.

"Tsu-kun…" the orange head whispered as she returned her fiancé's hold. "Thank you… for believing in me…" she uttered as a happy smile spread on her face. She couldn't find any way to describe about how much she appreciated the gift he gave to her.

"Dame-Tsuna, can you stop being all romantic with your lover and get the hell back to your office right now? You still have plenty of paperwork waiting for you in your office." A cold and serious voice said as Tsuna suddenly felt a gun poking his back.

"R-Reborn!" the Mafioso's face immediately heated up as he saw his tutor smirking at the scene before him. Kyoko immediately pushed herself away from the Mafia boss as she was flustered from being seen during their little sweet and romantic moment together.

"You just have to come and ruin the little bit of happiness I have, don't you, Reborn?" Tsuna gave a frown at his sadistic tutor before he muttered under his breath.

"It's my job as your tutor, dame-Tsuna. So shut the hell up and get back to your office, NOW before you lose your head, wedding boy."

"F-Fine, Reborn… just please… I don't want a scar on my face just a day before my wedding." He murmured and stood up before walking towards the exit before closing the doors behind him.

'Dammit, can't he just let me have a peaceful day with Kyoko? That sadistic, evil and horrible tutor of mine…' He gave out a sigh as he thought.

The hitman merely pointed his gun at the oak door, taking not even a second to fire two shots that swiftly when through the hard wood. The demon tutor smirked as he heard the sound of his dame student landing on the hard floor on his behind, probably being saved by his hyper intuition.

He heard string of curses in different language of the brunette as Kyoko could only smiled nervously at the infamous Hitman in front of her.

"R-Reborn-kun, don't you think that you're a bit harsh to him?" she asked hesitantly to him.

"I don't think so, but I do think you're spoiling him too much, Kyoko."

* * *

The brunette let out a sigh as he roamed around his mansion. Where should he go? He doesn't felt like going back to his dark, unwelcoming office room and neither did he wanted to go back to Kyoko's room. Well, it's not that he didn't want to spend his time with his beloved soon-to-be wife, but with the sadistic tutor of his staying in her room, he just knew that nothing good will happen to him.

He stopped walking out of sudden. Turning around, he was facing at particularly no one before he let out a sigh.

"How long are you planning on hiding and following me around, Mukuro?"

Moments later, a dark figure slowly stepped out of the shadows from the corner of the empty corridor revealing his male mist guardian who leaned against the wall and gave out an amusing eerie laugh to the brunette.

"Kufufufu~ as expected from the Vongola Decimo." He cackled creepily as Tsuna let out a sigh at the sight of seeing another person who loved to torture his life.

"Okay… what do you want? Because I know way too well that you won't be following me around just for nothing." His intuition suddenly started to act up. As if telling him that something was not going to be okay.

"Fufufu~ that's intelligent of you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said amusingly before he continued. "I'm here… to ask you to help me in a little problem I'm having here…"

Tsuna didn't know why but the creepy smirk spread on the illusionist face was just telling him that Mukuro was planning something in his brain.

"If it's about having me forcing Chrome to do something again… I'm not going to help you." The brunette said, giving a frown to his male mist guardian. He was already feeling guilty enough ever since the time when Chrome had to force herself going to a mission with Mukuro for his sake.

"Kufufufu~ for you information, my dearest Nagi and I are doing **_VERY WELL_**. I just need you to help me ask her a very simple question."

The brunette raised his eyebrow in curiosity at the pineapple head in front of him.

* * *

"Tch."

The storm guardian clicked his tongue as he walked through the halls. A scowl was represented on his face, silently telling everyone to stay away from him unless they wanted a taste of his dynamites. He ran his left hand through his silver locks as he gave out an exhausted sigh.

It's irritating him.

Where is the stupid woman? He was sure that the girl had been avoiding him ever since the incident of Pescha family. He just didn't know why she kept on avoiding him. Hell, he didn't even remember doing something bad to her!

"When I get my hands on her… the stupid 'hahi' woman is going to paid!" He growled under his breath in irritation.

"Why must Haru going to paid? Gokudera-san is the one who should apologize to Haru!" the brunette girl suddenly spoke behind him, making the Italian man slightly jumped.

"You…" the storm guardian twitched his left eye as he gave a glare at the brown haired girl. "Why the hell must I apologize, stupid woman? You are the one who had been avoiding me these days; at least tell me what your freaking problem is!"

"Gokudera-san… you really don't remember it?" Haru asked slowly, as if daring the taller man to try and say 'no'.

"I don't know what you are talking about, stupid woman." Gokudera grumbled, fiddling on his cancer stick.

"G.O.K.U.D.E.R.A-S.A.N!" the brunette girl growled angrily at the silver head before she ripped the cigarette stick out of his mouth and crushed it with her two fingers.

"WHAT THE HELL, STUPID WOMAN?!" he asked. His voice was loud enough to attract the workers' attention. But Haru didn't seem to care about it.

"Before you manage to remember what you had promised to Haru, Haru are not going to let Gokudera-kun have the cigarettes!" the brunette girl yelled back at him before snatching his pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket. She gave him a loud 'hmph!' before stomping away, leaving a frustrated storm guardian alone.

"Tch! What was with that stupid woman?!" Gokudera yelled out angrily when he suddenly remembered something.

_"I'll say it again properly when I have the strength to, so get out of here and…don't get caught you idiot… woman."_

His face turned into different shades of red by the thought. Could it be that the facts that the stupid woman had been avoiding him these days were because he hadn't confessed to her just like he had promised to?

"S-Stupid woman… going all mad just to get me to tell you that?" he stuttered out as his face was blushing red.

* * *

"Mukuro… you know… I really think that it's a very ridiculous question-"the Vongola Decimo swiftly dodged a trident that was aiming straight on his head. "A-And you could have asked her yourself!"

"You're right. But she would have thought that I get jealous way too easily if I asked her. I don't want her to think about me like that."

_'And that's why you're targeting on me?!'_ the brunette screamed in his mind before he let out a sigh. "Fine… fine… I'll ask her… but first… Mukuro, please get the trident away from me."

* * *

Chrome felt her cheeks turned redder as the skylark snuggled closer to her. Well, she didn't even know how she will get into… this. Let just said that Hibari can always find a way to make Chrome listen to him.

"Kyoya… I really think… you are going too far…" she muttered slowly as she ran her fingers through his smooth and short hair.

"You are the one who said you'll like to repay me for ignoring me all these time. So just shut up and let me had a nap." The cloud guardian murmured and Chrome let out a sigh.

"Seriously, Kyoya? Don't tell me you're jealous because I spent most of my time with him in these few days…" she said and suddenly the skylark stood up, giving her a glare.

"So what if I am?" he asked, leaning closer to her as the purple haired girl felt her face started to heat up since their lips were nearly touching each other's.

"H-Huh, w-what did you mean by that?" Chrome asked as she started to back off, only to felt the wall touching her back. Crap, she was trapped.

"I said, what if it's true that I'm really jealous that you spent most of your time with him? I really felt like I was being replaced by him and I'm seriously telling you that the feeling of being replaced is not really nice." He growled out angrily when he remembered how he always found himself turning around to expect the purple haired illusionist was behind him, but was only meet with no one.

He never used to act so… jealous and protective over someone. But Chrome was different. She was the one who warmed up his cold heart and the first person who said that he was important in her life.

_'H-Hibari-san shouldn't felt like nobody cared for you… Bossu… and the others… they cared for Hibari-san. And… me too… Please don't ever say that you wished that you had never born, b-because if it wasn't Hibari-san… I won't know what to do… Hibari-san is important in my life.'_

He doesn't want to be just a mere 'friend' or 'supporter' for her anymore. He wanted her to realize his true feelings for her.

"Chrome Dokuro, you might have never realized it… but you had stolen my heart." He watched as her eyes widened by his words. He lowered his head; avoid looking at her face right now. If she rejected him, it might felt less painful since she won't say it right on his face.

"I… do like Kyoya…" the purple head whispered suddenly, making the skylark shocked as he looked at her in disbelief. He watches as she placed her hand on her chest before she continued.

"But at the same time… I had loved Mukuro-sama all along in these years… even when he had abandoned me. But… I… I've never thought of you as his replacement even though you said that you would years ago." Hibari lowered his head once again with a frown tugged on his face.

"And in the end you chose the man who abandoned you years ago…?" He said with a bitter tone. Chrome bit her lips.

"Kyoya… I-I didn't want you to hate me if you knew how I truly felt… after all these years… I… still can't forget him…" tears flowed down her cheek as she quickly rubbed it. "I-I'm sorry… Kyoya…"

The purple head continued to mutter her apologies to the skylark as she wiped the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry…"

He was the last person she'd wanted to hurt.

He gave out a sigh before brushing the tears away from the corner of her eyes with his thumbs gently. Her tears were caused by him, which made him felt guilty. It was his fault for letting his feelings burdened her. He knew how she truly felt and how much she doesn't want to hurt him.

"Chrome." He called out gently, caressing her drenched face before pulling her into his embrace. "It's okay if you never felt the same for me." He murmured softly as the younger girl let out a soft sob before slowly hugging him back.

"Kyoya…"

A rustling sound suddenly echoed the silent room and both Chrome and Hibari turned towards the direction where the sound was made. However, what surprised both of them was to see a certain person they surely don't want to let him see them in this kind of position.

There, standing in front of them was Mukuro Rokudo who looked at them with a shocked expression on his face. The fresh roses the male illusionist had just bought was now scattered on the floor. Chrome's face instantly turned pale as she quickly pushed herself away from Hibari.

"M-Mukuro-sama…?" she called out silently.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Ending note: Readers... DON'T. KILL. ME! O_O" I know what are you thinking in your mind! I know some of you might want to fly to Malaysia to hunt down my head right now due to the lack of 6996 moments in this chapter or just because of the 1896 rejection! But I SWEAR! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER AND I PROMISE THAT IT WILL SATISFIED BOTH THE 6996 AND 1896, OKAY? *run away***


End file.
